


Hinata's sexcapades

by Kitty_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Hinata is an innocent, oblivious, skillful volleyball player who has a huge crush on his rival, Kenma. Upon finding out Kenma is more than a little sexually active, Hinata is determined to become the best Kenma has ever had, with some help from his fellow teammates, of course.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, so I will be updating this literally all the time! So feel free to bookmark it and check if often! I will not be posting it as chapters, but in one big collective piece! Enjoy
> 
> Side note: This fic does not adhere to Japanese culture entirely, due to some of the ideas I had while writing! If you see anything offensive or wildly incorrect feel free to drop a comment and I will fix it right away! Thanks :)

[ Character List ](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Characters)

Karusano’s Volleyball Club Halloween party was in full swing. Kageyama’s parents were away on a business trip so he hosted, through much goading and begging. Tanaka bribed him with ramen, which seemed to be Tobio’s breaking point. There were drinks in the kitchen, alcoholic or not, take your pick, flip cup in the dining area, and spin the bottle truth or dare in the living space. Kageyama’s halloween costume was a cop out, wearing his club tracksuit. When asked what he was he simply replied, “Volleyball player,” getting a few laughs from some of the more overzealous girls at the party. Kageyama seemed disinterested, as always. Hinata and Noya, losing a bet, sported twin maid outfits, causing an uproar upon their arrival, Tanaka crying from laughter. They were good sports, accepting compliments graciously, curtsying and playing the part. Tanaka was dressed as the devil, the horns looking out of place on his shaved head. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi dressed from Dragon Ball Z, not shocking anyone. Some of the Nekoma players came, Kenma wearing a cat tail and ears, Kuroo dressed by simply putting mouse ears on his tameless hair. Tsukishima didn’t even bother to dress up, honestly everyone was surprised he came, Tadashi following close behind in a Attack on Titan morphsuit.

Hinata was up next to spin the bottle, he was hoping it would land….there! The bottle faced Kenma, his big eyes made their way to Hinata.

“Truth or dare,” Hinata sang in a sing-song voice.

“Truth,” Kenma almost whispered.

Hinata opened his mouth to ask the question he had been itching to ask after he heard Kenma and Kuroo in the bathroom in Tokyo, “Do you have sex with other boys?”

“Yes,” the rival setter answered, not skipping a beat.

Hinata gaped at him, then nodded. He was buzzing, every atom in his body coming to life at the realization that Kenma and him are a possibility.

“Kitty can’t get enough,” Kuroo purred.

Hinata glared at him. Damn you, Kuroo.

“Lame question, Shouyo,” Tanaka slurred, already drunk.

“Everyone’s having sex with other boys, we’re stuck with them all day. It’s all we’ve got time for,” Daichi mumbled, leaning on Suga who was desperately trying to hold him up. Suga scowled, apparently not taking a liking to being all he’s got time for.

“WHAT!” Hinata yelled. He looked at all of his teammates who shrugged in response. His eyes rested on Kageyama who also shrugged. “KAGEYAMA!!!!!” he yelled again.

“We live, sleep, eat volleyball. We need someone who understands that no desire is greater than volleyball. The only people who understand are us,” Nishinoya shrugged.

Hinata blinked, dumbfounded.

“Same with us,” Kenma said, barely heard over the roar of the party.

“We’ve even been with some of yours,” Kuroo said, winking at Tanaka, who blushed.

“The summer camp, Shouyo. Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani Academy…”

“Oh my god, am I that oblivious?” Hinata murmured.

“Yes,” everyone responded, sharing knowing glances with one another.

Hinata looked at Kenma, who looked back. He had a way of doing that, looking straight at people, watching, analyzing.

“How many?” Hinata whispered, only for Kenma to hear.

Kenma waited a while before answering, possibly doing a mental tally, “20,” he said simply.

Hinata, virgin in every sense of the word, trembled. How is he ever going to appeal to someone who has had sex with 20 boys? How was he supposed to measure up? How will he please Kenma if he’s already been pleasured by boys like Kuroo? He slapped his face. He is Shoyo Hinata, a challenge never gets him down. He will win, he will succeed, and he will seduce, and pleasure, Kenma better than anyone ever has. “AAAAAHHHHHHHH,” he growled, determination in his tone.

Everyone in the group looked at him, noticing his determined face and set eyes that are usually saved for the court. They all grinned, understanding masking their faces.  

**Part 1: Hinata/ Nishinoya Dirty talk/Choking Blow Job**

As the party winds down all Hinata can think about is Kenma and the promise he made to himself. If he was going to please Kenma, he needed to start practicing.

“You going to stand around moping all night, or are you going to do something about it?” Nishinoya came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, whispering in his ear.

“Noya…” Hinata started, flushing the color of a tomato.

“Shouyo,” he whispered, his lips grazing the smaller boy’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Hinata quickly realized this was an opportunity to better himself, to do some ‘personal practice’. “Where?” he asked.

Noya flashed a mischievous smile, grabbed his hand, and led him to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Hinata’s mouth was on his, hungry. As much as Noya wanted to kiss him, he also wanted to get him off. His hand wrapped around Hinata’s small neck, pushing him back against the wall. Hinata’s hands flew to Noya’s arm, assuming he was pushing him away, Noya went to move his arm. To his surprise, Hinata held his arm there, pushing his hand harder on his throat, eyes rolling from pleasure.

Noya bent his elbow, pushing his body onto Hinata’s, whispering in his ear, “You never fail to please, do you Shouyo?” Nishinoya was already hard, hearing Hinata gasp for air while pushing his hand harder on his throat.

“Noya, please,” he gasped. Hinata didn’t know what was taking over his body. The lack of oxygen made his heart race, making every part of him sensitive to Noya’s touch. He wanted more, needed more.  

Noya brought his lips to Hinata’s desperate ones, desire radiating off both of the boys as they explored each other’s mouths. Noya finally released his grip on the desperate redhead's throat, causing Hinata to whimper, pulling his maid dress over his head, kissing down his jaw, to his neck where he bit and sucked a trail of love bites, leaving the pale boy marked. Hinata was moaning, trembling, his hands in Nishinoya’s hair, pushing his head down his body.

“You’re already a little slut Shouyo,” he said breathlessly.

Hinata groaned, biting his lip, “Noya,” he moaned.

The libero kissed down the redhead's chest, nipping and sucking and he traveled, leaving his dark mark on the best decoy’s skin. Hinata curled his fingers into his hair, pushing him down, wanting more.  As fast as lightning, Nishinoya wrapped his hand around Hinata’s wrists, bringing them above his head. Hinata’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“You’re my toy, understand that?” A moan was the only response he got, “I’m playing with my toy, Hinata. I’ll do what I want, when I want, to you, toys have no say.”

Hinata moaned, nodding his head enthusiastically, “I’m your toy,” he repeated, small moans escaping his mouth as Nishinoya reached down and wrapped his hand around Hinata’s throbbing erection through his boxers. Hinata couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening, how good it felt, is brain had never been this fogged. He always operates with a clear mind, nothing breaking his concentration. Nishinoya’s voice attempted to break through the fog.

“Is my toy going to beg to be played with?”

HInata’s brow pinched together in pleasurable frustration, “Please Noya, please play with me.” he whimpered.

“How do you want me to play with you? What should I do?” Noya purred. He stopped all physical contact with Hinata, making him whimper.

“Touch me,” he whispered.

“Where?”

“Everywhere, please Noya.” Two hours ago he would have never thought he’d be begging Nishinoya to touch him like this. His mind filled with Noya in a way it never had before. Noticing his light freckles across the bridge of his nose, noticing how soft his lips were as well as his soft skin. Now, all he could think about were his hands returning to his body.

“You need to tell me where.”

In frustration, Hinata grabbed Noya’s hand, pulled his underwear band forward and plunged Noya’s hand into his underwear onto his erection, “There,” he moaned.

“Shouyo, you’re so hot. Such a good toy,” he said, pumping Hinata lazily, bringing his hand up to wrap around his throat once more. He was rewarded with a gasp, followed by Hinata moaning his name.

“Shit,” he whispered, “Touch me, toy,” he grabbed Hinata’s hand, putting it up his maid skirt to his hard cock. He moaned as soon as Hinata’s hand made contact, resting his forehead on Hinata’s bare shoulder, hand returning to his neck.  

“Noya...gah!”

“Not yet toy, I’m not done playing,” he said, releasing his grip on Hinata, dropping to his knees.

Hinata moaned, followed by a whimper. He looked down at Noya, eyes filled with desire, face flushed from wanting. Noya couldn’t take it anymore, he licked the bead of pre-cum that had gathered at Hinata’s slit.

“Gah, Noya…” he whined, covering his face with his hands.

Noya grinned, wrapping his hand around the base of Hinata’s cock and engulfed his head in his warm mouth. He used his tongue to apply pressure to the underside of his cock.

“Ah-oh my….Noya,” Hinata’s hands were in his hair, lightly pulling. Not pulling him away, pulling to make him feel good. Hinata always was a fast learner, Noya thought.

He took Hinata all the way into his mouth, opening his throat to create room, it wouldn’t be long now. A few more bobs of his head and Hinata was pulling his head back, not wanting to cum in his mouth. Noya kept his ground, hungry for Hinata’s taste. Hinata curled his fingers deep in Noya’s hair, yelling out while his cum filled the taller boy’s mouth.

Immediately after Noya released Hinata from his mouth, Hinata was on his knees, pushing Noya onto his back. He needed to feel him, making Nishinoya feel what he just felt.

He chuckled, “Hinata, you don’t have to-” he was cut off by his moan. Hinata’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock, taking it all in instantly.

“God Shouyo, you little shit,”

Hinata hummed, sending vibrations through Noya, all the way up his spine. He knew he wouldn’t last long, he rarely does when it comes to a boys warm mouth, but for once he wished he could hold out, just to feel Hinata around him for a few moments longer. Noya’s hands flew to clasp into Hinata’s red locks, pulling, making him moan, vibrating against Noya’s cock making him cum, with no warning, into Hinata’s mouth. He gulped it down, using his fingers to lap up what spilled out. Noya marveled at him, Shit, he thought. If he’s this good now…

“Noya? Was that good?” Hinata sat in front of him, hair disheveled, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded with orgasm induced exhaustion. Noya sat up and climbed onto all fours to become face level with him. He pinched his brows together, trying to think of how to tell Shouyo how amazing he actually was, “You were a good toy,” he said, planting a wet kiss on his lips, tasting himself on Hinata as he gasped from the compliment.

When he pulled away he was rewarded with the most beautiful smile Hinata could offer, one he usually saved for really good hits. Just like that, Noya was lost in him, like he had never been with anyone before.

______________________________________________________________________________

 **Part 2: Hinata/ Tsukishima:** **Bottom Tsukishima**

Hinata expected things to be weird now between him and Noya but it was quite the opposite. Their interactions were more comfortable than before, flirty jokes and knowing looks making them closer than ever. Hinata still blushed at the thought of what him and Noya had done, the taste of him almost a craving late at night.

Practice had just finished up and it was Hinata and Tsukishima’s turn to stay behind and clean the gym. They cleaned in silence, as usual, running the mops up and down the gym to a rhythm that was achingly familiar. Hinata thought about what he would do after high school, after the club was no longer an option, as he often does. This sound will be the one to stick with him, not the cheers, not the sound of the ball smacking against the ground, this, the clean up after grinding, after bringing all everyone could. Wiping up the battlefield so the next battle can begin, it was an honor.

“Get out of your head, Shrimp.” Tsukki lightly placed his hand on Hinata’s overgrown hair, affectionately.

Tsukishima was actually quite pleasant one on one. Him and Hinata always had clean up together, allowing Hinata to see the cooler, more talkative side of him.

“So you and Nishinoya…” he questioned.

Hinata smiled, “Yeah, it just kind of happened. I need more experience to be with the person I want to be with properly.”

At that, the blonde quirked up his eyebrow, smirking, “Can I help?”

Hinata whipped his head around to look him in the face, eyes wild with confusion, “What do you mean, Tsukki?”

“Is there anything I can do for you, you know, on your path to sex god?” he said nonchalantly.

“Uh...um, well I dunno…” Hinata’s gaze went to the floor, his face turning a bright red, “you’re all so bold,” he mumbled.

Tsukki smiled at that, remembering the first offer he got in this gym. He was the same blubbering mess Hinata is, Asahi calming him with his soft words and mouth, “We weren’t made this way, it takes time Shouyo.”

Hinata’s gaze snapped up at the sound of his name rolling off Tsukki’s tongue. It sounded like it belonged there, but strange all at the same time. Hinata took a step forward, got on his tiptoes and brought his mouth to Tsukki’s, which reacted instantly. The kiss began slow, exploratory. Tsukki caught Hinata’s lower lip between his teeth making the smaller boy moan into his mouth, sending shivers down both of their spines. Tsukki bent down and grabbed Hinata’s ass, lifting him, allowing Hinata to wrap his legs around his waist. He backed them against a wall, taking Hinata’s shirt off in the process. Their kiss deepened, became more desperate. Hinata separated their mouths, only to continue kisses down his jaw, pulling at the hem of his shirt. Using the wall to prop him, Tsukki helped the smaller boy take his shirt off and immediately returned back to kissing him. Hinata kissed down his neck, sucking at his collarbone.

“You taste heavenly, Shouyo,” Tsukki whispered in his ear, licking up the cartilage, biting the top of his ear.

Hinata moaned against him, grinding his hips involentarily. He leaned his head on Tsukki’s shoulder, letting the pleasure rock through him. He felt the blonde’s finger reach under his chin, gently pulling his face up to his mouth, “Look at you,” he said through kisses, rubbing his hands down his beautiful back arch, “you know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t,” Hinata moaned as the blonde’s mouth made a love bite on his neck.

“Look at what you’re doing to me,” Tsukki replied breathlessly, moving the smaller boy’s hand to his wanting cock.

“Kei,” he whispered, eyes shooting up to meet golden brown ones. Hinata unclasped his legs, indicating he wanted to be let down.

Tsukki stepped back, allowing Hinata to fall to his feet gently.

“I want to taste you,” Hinata whispered, staring at Tsukki with utter determination.

His voice unraveled Tsukishima, “Shit, Shouyo.”

Hinata was already on his knees pulling his gym shorts down, releasing his throbbing cock from it’s prison. Tsukki was much bigger than Noya, this was his first thought. He also couldn’t believe that he was about to wrap his mouth around Tsukishima, the person he least expected to join in on the team’s orgy. You already know how to do this, he thought to himself. He flicked his eyes up to Tsukki who was looking down at him with big eyes. Without taking his eyes off of Tsukki’s he wrapped his mouth around the head of Tsukki’s length. He was rewarded with a deep moan. Hinata flicked his tongue over Tsukki’s slit, tasting pre-cum. His eyes still haven’t left Tsukki’s. Hinata slid his mouth down the blonde’s length, still staring him in the eyes. Tsukki was panting, though he didn’t dare take his eyes off of Hinata’s. Hinata squinted as he opened his throat to allow more room for Tsukki, rolling his eyes from the pleasure.

“Shouyo, my god, you learned this from one blow job? Ah-” he grunted as Hinata began bobbing his head up and down, applying pressure with his tongue lightly.

“Hinata…” his hands were in Hinata’s red hair, pulling his head back off his length, “not like this.”

Hinata released him with a pop of his lips, smiling up at him while biting his lip.

“Time to teach this crow new tricks,” he purred, grabbing Shouyo by the hand. He led him towards the equipment closet, flicking off the main gym’s light as they went.

He turned back to see Hinata’s confused face, “If they see the lights on they’ll come looking.”

“Right,” he said, suddenly shy. How does he do that, Tsukki asked himself. How can he go from staring him in the eyes while engulfing his dick into his tight throat, to shyly crossing his arms over his midsection?

Tsukki grabbed his hands, kissing each knuckle, “Don’t get shy now, Shouyo.”

Hinata blushed, turning his gaze to the floor. Who knew Tsukishima could be so soft? He felt Tsukki’s hands on either side of his face, his soft lips on his in moments. The kiss deepened, Tsukki’s small moans and gasps as Hinata explored his mouth with his tongue slowly rebuilding his confidence. Hinata was pinned against the wall again to make up for the height difference, but he wasn’t complaining. Tsukki’s strong body easily held him against the wall, Hinata exploring the muscles of his strong back, rocking his hips in time to Tsukki’s was enough to send him over the edge. They boys were all moans and heavy breathing. Wet kissing and curse words shared between them. Tsukishima back away from Hinata after wrapping his arms around his waist to slowly lower him to the ground on his back. The kissed there for a while, Tsukki hovering over Hinata as Hinata desperately kissed down his body, nipping and biting his pert nipples, causing the blonde’s head to hang low in pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful, Tsukki,” he murmured against his skin.

Tsukki hummed his appreciation, bringing his mouth to Hinata’s, kissing him passionately before saying, “I need you to do something for me, Shouyo,”

“Anything,” the smaller boy said, determined.

Tsukki sat up, straddling Hinata’s small waist, grinding on Hinata’s hard cock, “I need you to fuck me.”

“I don’t know how,” he whispered, defeated.

“I’ve never known you for someone who doesn’t accept a challenge, great decoy.”

Hinata searched Tsukki’s face for a while, scanning for any doubt, for any mockery, there was none. His mouth set into a determined smile. He nodded, looking back to Tsukki, “Show me how.”

Tsukki kissed him quickly and moved some equipment around on a shelf, revealing a pump bottle filled with a clear jelly like substance. Tsukki noticed the confused look on Hinata’s face and had to suppress a smile, “Lube, you need it if you’re sticking anything in anything that isn’t naturally wet.”

Hinata nodded, wondering how they will be using it now, taking in everything Tsukki has told him.

Tsukishima pulled his gym shorts off, along with his underwear. He remembers when he first did this with Asahi. He was gentle, walked him through how it would feel. His soft voice had his cock dripping with pre cum. He rubbed Tsukishima’s tailbone, between the dimples there, while rubbing his finger over his puckered hole. “It’s important to warm up, to make sure you’re ready for the intrusion.”

Now, he had to do the same for Hinata. “Pump some onto your fingers, Shouyo,” he guided softly as he got down on all fours. “Be careful not to get it everywhere, it’s sticky.”

“Right,” Hinata pumped some onto his fingers, noticing the coolness, wiggling his finger to coat, and warm, the liquid onto his hand. He was distracted by Tsukki’s ass being at eye level. He bit his lip, how had he never noticed how nice Tsukki’s ass is?

“You want to get me ready to make sure you don’t hurt me. You rub,” he put his hand between his leg, rubbing his hole to show Hinata, “like this,” he said breathlessly as he rubbed.

Hinata brought his slicked finger up to Tsukki’s hand to mimic his movements, “Like this?”

“Mhm,” Tsukki moaned, sweat beading on his forehead, “you know it’s ready when it opens and closes on its own.” he breathed, small moans interrupting him after each syllable.

Hinata leaned forward while rubbing, trailing kisses down Tsukki’s spine, biting once he got to his ass.

“Yes, Shouyo...just like that...god, you’re so good,” Tsukki moaned.

Hinata felt the opening and closing Tsukki told him to look out for and, instinctively, pushed a finger into the warm hole. Once he was past the tight ring of muscle he heard Tsukki groan.

“Shou---yo...just like...ah, just like that,”

“It’s so warm,” Hinata marveled out loud.

“Curl your finger, over and over again,” Tsukki whimpered.

Hinata did as he was instructed, rewarded by the grinding of the blonde’s hips into his finger.

“More,” Tsukki begged, “another finger.”

Hinata added another finger, “Ah, Tsukki, you’re so tight,” he whimpered, leaning his forehead on the small of the slender boys back. He continued curling his finger inside of Tsukki hearing him whimper and moan, grinding back into Hinata’s fingers. Hinata reached around with his free hand and wrapped it around Tsukki’s leaking cock and started pumping.

“Fuck me, Hinata.”

Hinata lined up his leaking cock to Tsukki’s entrance.

“Lube,” the blonde whimpered.

“Right, sorry,” Hinata squirted the clear jelly liquid into his hand and stroked it onto his erection, hissing at the cold and sudden contact to his neglected cock. Finally, he was lining up to push himself into Tsukki’s wanting hole.

“Push into me quickly, I like it ha-AH, yes, Hinata, such a quick learner.”

Hinata pushed through the tension as quickly as he good, sucking air in through his teeth as he did. The warmth and tightness of Tsukki overwhelmed him, his brain going foggy once again. He was still because he honestly didn’t even know if he could move. Just this, just being buried in Tsukishima, feeling connected with him in this intimate way, was too much for Hinata’s senses.

“Good job waiting for my muscle to relax Hinata, but I need you to move now. Im begging you to move, please…” Tsukki trailed off.

Hinata pulled out until he could see the head of his cock, paused, looked up at Tsukki watching over his shoulder, and plunged back into him, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

“Oh my god,” Hinata said, “Tsukki I won't last long...I’m sorry.”

Tsukki shook his head, “Don’t be sorry, I won’t last long either. Fuck me hard and quick.”

“Yes, sir,” Hinata zoned in on the request and moved his hips quickly and deeply. He squeezed his eyes shut, the sensation of the in and the out teetering him on the edge. The ball, the same ball he felt with Nishinoya, grew in his lower abdomen, growing, and growing. Suddenly he felt  Tsukki clench around him and cry out. The clenching had Hinata howling out his own orgasm, spilling into Tsukki.

Their breathing was ragged, Tsukki and Hinata were still on their knees, which were beginning to ache. Hinata pulled out causing Tsukishima to suck air through his teeth.

“Sorry,” Hinata said, eyes wild.

Tsukishima chuckled, “Don’t be sorry, it’s a sweet pain, come here.” Tsukki laid on his back, extending his arm to indicate that he wanted Hinata to lay beside him. He happily obliged, curling up to the taller boys naked torso. Tsukki put his nose in Hinata’s hair, placing a kiss on his temple.

“You amaze me, Shouyo,” he whispered tenderly.

“It’s like you said, bodies already know how to do this stuff.”

“Not just with this. You may be my rival on the court, but that’s because you deserve to be. I’m good, I’m really good. You’re better. You are so attuned to your body, all the time, with everything you do. Your instincts never lead you astray,” he smiled and kissed him again, “Like I said, amazing.”

“You’re amazing too, Kei. I wouldn’t want any other rival on that court, you push me to be better and to stay a regular everyday. I am this good because of my drive to surpass your skills.”

“Wouldn’t say you surpass them…” he mumbled.

Hinata laughed and playfully elbowed his side, “We better get home, school then practice tomorrow.”

“Can we lay like this,” he said, rubbing his fingertips down Hinata’s side, over his ribcage, over the divot and up his hip and back up again, “just for awhile?”

Hinata shuddered from the feather-like touch, reaching up and kissing Tsukki’s cheek, “Of course.”

They laid like that, falling asleep to the comforting strokes set by Tsukishima, who was always steady, always calm, and always there.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Part 3: Hinata/ Asahi**

Hinata was snoring quietly, a small line of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth when a bright light woke him. He instinctively lifted his hand to shield his eyes, a creaking door assaulting his ears. A beam of light peered in from the cracked door of the equipment room. Hinata’s eyes darted to Tsukishima who was laying next to him, his chest rising and falling evenly, sleep softening the harder edges of his face. Hinata sat up, still shielding his eyes. A shadow appeared in the small crack of light. The door opened wider, revealing a tall boy with broad shoulders.

“Hinata?” A familiar low voice asked quietly.

Hinata lowered his hand, the brightness finally fading, his brain finally catching up, “Asahi?”

Tsukki stirred, reaching out for Hinata.

“Shoyo,” Tsukishima whispered, his voice holding a sense of fear. He opened his eyes, scanning the room for him. His eyes finally settled on Hinata’s brown eyes, relief softening the confusion instantly.  

“I’m here,” Hinata whispered comfortingly, placing a hand on his thigh.

The blonde sat up, wrapping his arms around the other, placing a kiss in his hair not yet noticing the visitor. Hinata will have to remember how cuddly Tsukishima is for the next time he tries to act cool. He doubts he’d ever use it against him though, the tenderness engulfed Hinata making him feel warm in a way that vibrated every single one of his atoms. He leaned into Tsukki, realizing they were both naked still.

“You guys slept here?”

“We didn’t mean to,” Tsukki said, his words muffled by Hinata’s hair.

Asahi’s brows pinched together in, what seemed like, frustration. His eyes went from Tsukishima to Hinata, then back to Tsukishima. “Get cleaned up, school is going to start soon,” he said, turning around and stalking out as suddenly as he arrived.

“What was his problem?” Hinata asked, tilting his head back to look at Tsukki.

The wing spiker shrugged, placing a kiss on his forehead, “He’s hot and cold when it comes to all this stuff. One day he likes it, the next day he doesn’t.”

Hinata thought about the way Asahi looked at Tsukki. Was there pain behind the gaze, or just frustration? Why would Asahi be coming to the equipment closet before classes began? Was he looking to get an early start on practice? He wasn’t in his sports gear.

“Let’s get dressed, classes start in twenty minutes.” He squeezed Hinata to him, inhaling his scent, committing to memory the way his small frame felt against his. He released him with a low hum of appreciation.

Hinata turned his body and kissed Tsukki on the lips, and flashed him a brilliant smile. Tsukki grinned back wondering to himself what he has gotten into.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinata made his way to the showers in the locker room, deciding that he needed to take one. He thought about last night with Tsukki and how it made him feel. He didn’t want to leave the blonde boy, hair all mussed from sleep and sex, lips swollen from kissing, hickies on his neck that Hinata put there. After dressing it was impossible for the boys to detach from one another, kissing and whispering to one another. Hinata smiled at the thought. He undressed from the gym clothes he wore the day before and stepped into the warm shower. The water felt heavenly beating on his tender muscles from sleeping on the floor. Hinata heard the shower curtain open causing him to whirl around.

Asahi stood in front of him, his chest heaving and falling with every ragged breath.

“Asahi…”

“You’re trying to get experience?”

“Asahi, I’m in the shower. We can talk about that later,” Hinata said, his brows pinched together in confusion. He grabbed the shower curtain to cover himself.

“Tsukishima is good enough but I’m not?”

“No. You’re good enough, of course you’re good enough,” Hinata was blushing now, thinking about all the ways Asahi could be good enough, and what he is good at.

“Why are you blushing?” he said, smirking.

Hinata’s breath became labored as he looked at Asahi, thinking about the things others have done to him and imagined Asahi doing the same. Hinata wondered what had come over him. Three weeks ago he never would have imagined this scenario, or any scenario he’s been in with his team mates lately, to be a reality. He never thought like this. He was never sexual. These boys were unmasking something in him, something he was both scared of and pleased with. He wondered why he never felt the way others did, like Tanaka and Nishinoya with any pretty girl they see but now it seemed as though he couldn’t get enough. He thought about the ways Asahi’s big hands would feel on his body, how his warmth would feel engulfing him, in every sense of the way warmth could be perceived.

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already hard, Shouyo.” Asahi said, stepping closer.   

Hinata stepped back, the wall hitting his back. He leaned on it for support as Asahi looked him up and down, unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Hinata was panting, the steam from the shower and the sight of Asahi making it hard to breath.

Asahi bit his lip looking down at Hinata’s flushed face, “Talk to me about what you and Tsukishima did.”

“Uhm...we kissed…” he said, blushing. Asahi was kissing his neck, his stubble tickling him in ways he was not used to.

“How’d you wind up naked, Shoyo?” Asahi lightly kissed his neck, starting at the bottom making his way up to his jawline with feather like kisses, just barely brushing the light hairs there, making Hinata shiver.

“He told me I tasted good, and I-I wanted to taste him…” Hinata could remember it vividly, the way Tsukki’s voice sounded as he complimented him, the way his mouth salivated at the thought of tasting him in the way he tasted Nishinoya. He was getting overwhelmed just thinking about that moment, it didn’t help that Asahi’s mouth was working him just right.

“Taste him?” he whispered against his skin. His body was pressed up against Hinata’s, his mouth was on his collarbone now, sucking him there to make a mark to go with the ones Tsukishima made the night before.

“He had me pinned against the wall, I could feel how hard he was. He stepped back and my feet touched the ground,” he moaned as Asahi bit his nipple, “as soon as my feet touched the ground I dropped to my knees and pulled his cock out of his shorts.” Asahi made his way down his navel, getting down on his knees, flicking his gaze up to Hinata’s before taking his head into his mouth. Hinata squealed, not expecting the sudden warmth of Asahi’s mouth. “I looked him in the eyes as I took every inch of him into my mouth,” he panted. Asahi had his entire length in his mouth now, bobbing his head up and down. Hinata had his hands in his long hair as he continued, “He told me he didn’t want to cum that way and lead me to the equipment closet, -god, Asahi- he got on all fours and showed me how to rub him. He looked beautiful - oh my god,” Hinata moaned as Asahi put pressure on his cock with his tongue and at the thought of Tsukki in front of him, rubbing himself, “I pushed a finger inside of him, ah, he was so - Asahi -  warm.” Hinata could barely talk, the pleasure of Asahi’s mouth on him becoming too much.

“Keep talking or I stop,” Asahi said in a low voice.

“He asked me to push into him fast, no, he begged for me to push in fast. I slammed into him and told him I wouldn’t last long. He whimpered - Asahi I won’t last long if you do that - he said he wouldn’t last long either and to fuck him deep and fast.” Hinata’s knees were shaking and he could feel the ball in his stomach growing. Asahi released his cock leaving Hinata whimpering as the ball in his stomach began to dissipate. The brunette brought his mouth to the smaller boy’s mouth kissing him deeply. Hinata wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, deepening the kiss. Asahi wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s small hips, lifting him. Hinata wrapped his legs around his waist. The water was running down their bodies now, making the grip on one another slippery. Hinata kept slipping down him, causing him to laugh.

Asahi smiled at him, shaking his head. He set Hinata down, switching off the water. Hinata was making quick work of Azumane’s wet pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down, along with his underwear. Hinata went to get down on his knees only to be stopped, lifted back up by Asahi. He has a small tube in his hand, filled with the jelly liquid he learned about yesterday. His eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.

“Asahi?”

“Yes, Shouyo?” he said, slicking some of the liquid onto his cock.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Hinata’s eyes were big with both excitement and anxiousness, searching Asahi’s face.

He smiled, “If you’d like me to, yes.”

He nodded, thinking that Asahi would be one of the best to do this with for the first time. His calm voice, kind eyes, and natural instinct to do what’s best for others would make this easy.

Hinata figured Asahi would let him down but he didn’t. Hinata felt something rub him where Tsukishima rubbed himself the night before. He squealed, shocked by the sudden touch in such an unadventured part of his body. At first he felt awkward, not really knowing how to react or feel about the strange feeling, but then Asahi started rubbing with more pressure, causing Hinata to moan, leaning his head on his shoulder, tightening his grap around the back of his neck.

“How does it feel, Shouyo?” he purred.

“So good,” he groaned, grinding his hips in time to the rubbing. His head still lay in the divot at Asahi’s collarbone, legs gripping around the taller boys waist refusing to fall, his hair was starting to mat to his forehead and at the nap of his neck, curling slightly.

Asahi took in the scent of him, so sweet, he thought, “You’re going to feel some pressure, Hinata. Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop.” He waited for understanding, for approval, for a yes.

Hinata, quietly, responded with, “I will.”

Asahi eased his forefinger into Hinata’s ready hole, moaning from the tightness. He felt Hinata take a quick breath in, gasping as Asahi pushed past the tight ring of muscle, easing his way in further. He stopped at his first knuckle, “How does it feel?”

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, his words muffled into Asahi’s shoulder.

“Does it hurt?” he asked gently.

He shook his head in response.

“Words, Shouyo, I need words.”

“No it doesn’t hurt, Asahi.” he groaned.

Asahi pushed further in, eliciting a moan from Hinata. Asahi gasped at the tightness, remembering what Tsukishima felt like for their first time, both losing something to another, becoming something else, becoming new, evolving, not from what they lost but from what they gained.

Hinata was grinding on him now, bouncing up and down making small noises. Asahi pushed in another finger. Hinata squinted his eyes, pulling back from Asahi’s shoulder to arch his back in sweet pain as he felt himself open up in a way he had never done before. He felt himself contract around Asahi’s fingers, forming to the shape they created inside of him, making way for the intrusion.

“Tell me when you feel like I can move my fingers. Don’t overthink it, you’ll know when.”

“I’m ready,” he replied instantly, rotating his hips in a circular motion.

“Are you sure?”

“Please Azumane, I’ll beg, I’ll do anything please,” Hinata was bouncing now, up and down on his fingers. He smirked, of course Shouyo would adapt quickly, and started curling his fingers in a come here motion.

“Ah, fuck, that’s so...good,” Hinata said, drabbling off into gibberish as he continued to bounce up and down. It was the most beautiful sight Asahi had ever seen, aside from Tsukishima. Tsukishima clouded his thoughts always, they way he looks, the way he smells, the way he moves on and off the court. He never cuddled, never wanted to stay, and never talked. He went to Asahi for one thing, while Asahi needed him for another.

“Asahi, more, please I won’t last,” Hinata was panting harder now, his face flushed, eyes closed as he rode out the euphoria.

Asahi snapped back to the present, to Hinata, taking him in. No, this really was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Hinata was so soft when he wasn’t aiming for something, reaching, always reaching. He lined his already slicked cock up to Hinata’s hole and slowly pushed in, Hinata moaning, eyes shooting wide as he bottomed out.

“Don’t move,” he said, squinting.

“I won’t, not until you say,” Asahi was panting now, Hinata was so fucking tight, squeezing around him, the muscle wanting to go back to the way it was before but instead forming around him. The contractions stopped eventually, Hinata panting and kissing Asahi passionately. The slightest movement shot through him in a way he never felt before. It was electric shocks going up his spinal cord, bursting in his brain, his groin aching, his hard, leaking cock bobbing in the air. If this was just moving while kissing he couldn’t imagine what would happen when he told Asahi to, “Move,” he whimpered against Asahi’s mouth.

Asahi couldn’t wait to obey, moving out of him and back in gently at first, allowing him to get used to small movements. Hinata became a babbling mess, trying to say words but not being able to finish them, his hands wrapped around the back of Asahi’s neck, teasing the small hairs there. He felt so…full. Asahi slowly pulled out further and further, thrusting in at a slow pace. He pulled out until he could feel the cool air on the head of his cock, then slammed back into him. Hinata cried out with pleasure, arching his back, causing Asahi to use his hand to catch his head, holding him with one arm wrapped around his tiny waist, his palm cupping the back of his head. He buried himself into him faster and faster, finally angling himself to rub Hinata’s prostate.

“Asahi, what was that?” he said, taking a breathing in between each thrust. He chuckled, making Hinata roll his eyes in pleasure as he felt the chuckle deep inside of himself. He continued the rhythm, thrusting him in just the right place making him cry out, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. His body moved with the thrusts, feeling his muscles work and strain was driving Asahi over the edge. One thing Asahi was known for, though, among the team was his endurance. He stayed like that, on the edge, until Hinata surged forward, mashing his mouth onto Asahi’s, moaning his orgasm into him. Asahi swore nothing had ever tasted so good. Hinata clenched around him, pulsing to his own unique rhythm. Hinata was kissing up his neck now, sucking on his earlobe while Asahi released inside of him, grunting as every wave passed through him.

Hinata’s eyes sprang open when he felt Asahi release inside of him, feeling full, feeling incredibly connected, and feeling extreme orgasm induced exhaustion. He let his whole weight fall into Asahi, throwing his arms around his neck loosely. Asahi lifted Hinata off of his cock, Hinata grimacing as he slid out of him. He switched his hold on the sleepy boy, cradling him to his chest and turning on the warm water, letting it run over them. Hinata stirred, eyes finally opening and looking into Asahi’s. He smiled up at him sleepily as Asahi set him on his feet. Asahi grabbed the body soap in his shower caddy and squeezed some into his hand. He began lathering the soap onto Hinata’s body starting with his back, rewarded with a low hum of appreciation. He moved in slow circular motions, letting the warm water do most of the work. He rubbed the small of his back making him wince, he did this until Hinata stopped wincing. He turned him around, lathering his arms and his stomach, washing every piece of him. Nothing sexual, he just genuinely wanted to take care of him, to see the content smile spread across his face as the hot water helped loosen his tense muscles. He shampooed Hinata’s wet hair, rubbing his scalp in slow methodic patterns. Hinata looked up at him, reading the care and tenderness in his face and flashed him an award winning smile. Asahi smiled back, turning off the shower and towel drying his hair and body.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Shouyo? You won’t be able to come to away games if you don’t study properly.”

Hinata mocked offense, “How dare you, I’ll get the highest score in the class just to prove you wrong.”

“I know you will,” he said, smiling. It’s what I like most about you, he thought to himself. Asahi bent down for one more kiss before retreating out of the bathroom as quietly and suddenly as he came, leaving Hinata naked and smiling.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hinata/Self-**

The school day passed without pause or hesitation. Hinata found it difficult to sit for the first couple of hours, but the pain ceded after a while. He couldn’t stop thinking about Asahi and Tsukishima, even Nishinoya. He was in his room now, the only light source was the light blue light emanating from his phone as he scrolled through Facebook.  He wondered how they felt, the others. Are they thinking about him? Were their lives changed like his was? He sighed, locking his phone screen, rolling over and vibrating in the darkness. There was something about it, being engulfed in a mass that had no volume. In a dark blanket that was never warm. The darkness allowed his mind to wander back to the last few days and how they made him feel. He thought about Noya’s mouth around him, sucking him to release. Tsukishima’s ass swallowing his length, the way he was uncharacteristically clingy and how much Hinata wished he could see more of that, and lastly Asahi, something deep within Hinata clenched, remembering what it felt like to have Asahi buried inside of him. He felt his blood rush to his cock unbearably. He reached his hand into his loose fitting pants and began stroking himself slowly.

“What have you done to me?” he whispered into the darkness. He thought of their mouths on him, the evidence remained in the form of deep purple marks all over his skin. He remembered people whispering about it in school today and moaned deeply. He wants people to know, to know that he is fucking the most eligible men in Kurasano. He started pumping faster, wishing for Tsukishima’s tightness, begging for Noya’s skilled mouth. He moaned quietly as he thought about Asahi penetrating him, the feeling of being full. He grunted in frustration. He pumped faster now, whimpering. He needs to learn how to last longer, he thought to himself. He wanted to feel what Tsukki and Asahi made him feel for as long as possible. He couldn’t now though, couldn’t teach himself because he was already making a mess of himself, grunting, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm moved through him, making him twitch.

Once his breathing evened and his heart stopped skipping beats he wondered to himself who he could ask to help him last longer.

Tanaka.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hinata/Tanaka Edging**

“I need your help,” Hinata choked out.

They were at a party at Hinata’s house, his mom and sister were away at Hinata’s grandparents for the weekend. He was looking around the room for Tsukishima. _Stop that_ , he thought to himself, _look for Kenma_.

“With what?” Tanaka was holding a cup filled with gin, but wasn’t too drunk yet, which Hinata was thankful for.

“I need to learn to last longer,” Hinata mumbled, trying to be as bold as everyone else.

“And you think I can help you with that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I heard Noya talking to Daichi in the changing room about how you two had sex for two hours once. I need to learn how,” he looked up at Tanaka whose brows were raised, he blushed, “I mean you don’t have to be the one to show me, just tell me how and I ca-”

“I’ll help you out, but this can’t get weird. I need your head in the game, not thinking about my sexual prowess.”

“I’ve already fucked three people in this room,” Hinata said, scrunching his brow together, “does it seem weird to you? Can you even tell who?”

“Tsukishima for sure.”

“How’d you know?” Hinata thought he was doing well, ensuring no one knew who, ensuring that he didn’t let it distract him from volleyball, not that anything could.

Tanaka paused for a moment and scanned Hinata’s small figure, “He’s different with you, happy even.”

Hinata nodded thinking about Tsukki’s actions towards him, smiling, trying harder in practice, jokes. He was different with Tsukishima too, he thought about him the most, “Can you tell who the others are?” Hinata challenged.

“No, I can’t,” he said, taking a sip of his gin while looking into Hinata’s eyes.

“See? It won’t get weird,” he knocked Tanaka on the shoulder playfully.

Tanaka nodded slowly, “Alright Hinata, I’ll help you out.”

Hinata smiled at him, the smile that had the other hooked by the time they were done with him, “Come over tomorrow and help me clean up the mess you hooligans are sure to make,” Hinata watched him chug his gin, “and it gives you time to nurse the eminent hangover.”

“Someone did their vocabulary homework for once,” Tsukishima was towering over him, smiling down at him. Hinata couldn’t help but smile back, trying to hide his excitement for Tsukishima’s sudden presence.

Tsukishima placed a hand on his head, ruffling his overgrown hair. It was a seldom sign of affection that Hinata found himself living for lately.

“What do you mean vocabulary homework?” Hinata said, brow scrunched together.

“‘Emanate’ was one of the words for vocabulary homework,” Tsukki said matter of factly.

Hinata shrugged, “Guess that’s where I learned it,” smiling up at him.

Tanaka looked between the two, who were now in each other’s worlds, “What’s with you Tsukishima? You’re acting all weird.”

The smile faded from the cool boys face as he receded back into himself, becoming who everyone expected him to be, “Nothing is up. Where can I get a drink?”

“Kitchen,” Hinata said in his sing song way, “I’ll come with you.”

“I think I know my way to the kitchen,” he said walking away.

Hinata stopped in his tracks looking after Tsukishima as he weaved through the crowd. He felt sadness well in his stomach, along with embarrassment. Why does he always get happy when Tsukishima is around? Why does it feel as though his heart has been shattered every time he returns to the old Tsukishima? He hung his head, then realized where he was, who was watching, and shot a smile at Tanaka, “So you’ll be here tomorrow afternoon?”

Tanaka was baffled at the interaction he had just witnessed. He wondered suddenly if the dynamic between Tsukishima and Hinata was different then they allowed others to believe it was. He smiled at Hinata, “I’ll be here,” _Let’s see what has changed a man’s entire attitude towards life, shall we?_

………….

Later into the night the party found its way outside to play volleyball pong. The team set up the huge barrels and filled them with water, setting up cups filled with beer on a table in the same fashion. The point of the game is to knock the ball into a barrel, forcing the other team to drink the corresponding cup filled with beer. This may sound too easy, but the team is drunk, incredibly drunk, so aim and accuracy is at an ultimate low. Their passes and dunks were sloppy, but this was volleyball for fun, not volleyball for winning, or that’s how it should be. Tanaka was holding Daichi by the shirt drunkingly yelling at him to get his act together. Tsukishima was high fiving Hinata who has just dunked the ball into the barrel on the other side.

“Fuck you, Hinata!” Tanaka hollered.

“You wish!” Hinata yelled back, sticking by his pact with himself to keep his endeavours to himself. This team is about volleyball, not who’s fucking who.

Tanaka growled, determination setting his face into an angry mask, drinking always did bring this out in him. The party goers were around the net cheering and drinking, adding to the mood. String lights were weaved into the netting, setting an intimate glow on the team’ faces, shadowing and lighting them in ways foreign to one another, allowing them to notice one another in a new ways. Daichi and Suga eventually ditched the game, entering the house, not hand in hand persay, but Hinata knew the signs by now, whispering to one another, shoulders touching. Hinata smiled for his teammates, they deserve the happiness he knows they are giving one another. Hinata had started questioning his happiness lately. He heard Tsukishima laughing, an extremely rare melody, and whirled around. He was with Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi was doing a funny dance, imitating something he saw on t.v. This image, the image of Tsukishima bent over, hands on his knees, laughing so hard his shoulders shook was the last image Hinata thought of before he fell asleep that night, and the first thing he thought of in the morning.

………

He woke to a text from Tanaka:

T: We still doing this?

H: You can’t get out of cleaning that easily

Hinata rubbed his eyes and got up to use the bathroom, heading into the kitchen to make toast.

His phone dinged:

T: We aren’t talking about cleaning though, are we?

Hinata blushed, he should have known Tanaka wouldn’t beat around the bush, not for him, not for anyone.

H: No, I suppose we’re not.

T: Let me in

Hinata dropped his phone onto the counter, walking to the door and letting Tanaka in. He smiled at him, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. He hadn’t planned any of the other encounter, they were things that happened to him, never because of him.

Hinata closed the door and instantly felt Tanaka press up against him. He was pinned to the door, Tanaka’s hard body sending electric shocks through his nervous system. There was something erotic about the suddenness of it all, Tanaka’s sure hands pulled his shirt over his head, but left it wrapped around his arms, pinning them together behind his back, Tanaka tying it in a way that restrained him. Hinata marveled at how quickly it all happened, and how quickly it made him hard.

Tanaka wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s boney hips, pulling Hinata’s ass into his crotch, putting pressure there. Tanaka bit the soft cartilage of Hinata’s ear, putting his hand in the waistband of Hinata’s shorts. He was sure not to enter his boxer briefs, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of skin on skin contact. He wrapped his hand around Hinata’s clothed, throbbing erection and pumped furiously.

“Tanaka, wai...t! I thought this was supposed to last a….while,”

“Oh, you will,” Tanaka whispered, licking the tender tissue behind his ear, sending shivers up Hinata’s spine, giving him gooseflesh.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut feeling the pressure in his stomach growing and growing. He moaned when he felt as though the pressure would dissipate, but all that dissipated was Tanaka’s touch.

Hinata’s eyes shot open as he whimpered, “Tanaka,” he whined.

“We’ve got to clean right?” he whispered, undoing the tie the pinned Hinata’s small arms together.

“Tanaka, please,” Hinata begged, his face still flushed, his cock still hard.

Tanaka pointedly started picking up empty cups and shoving them into bags as Hinata hovered by the door dumbfounded. “Are you really going to leave me like this,” he said, gesturing to himself vaguely.

Tanaka chuckled, “Not for very long, but you’re going to wish I left you how you are now.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and started cleaning up around him, hoping that the quicker they cleaned, the quicker he could get the knot in his stomach dealt with.

While they cleaned the knot in Hinata’s stomach eased on it’s own, but his desire still ebbed. His thoughts flashed to Tanaka’s hard body pressing up against him, pulling his hips back forcing his back to arch, Tanaka’s groin putting pressure in just the right place. He bit his lip at the thought of what was to come later.

“You have sex written all over you,” Tanaka said, leaning against the kitchen counter grinning.

“Huh,” Hinata said in mock confusion, “I wonder why?”

“Sex looks good on you,” he said shaking his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hinata grinned at the sudden compliment, “You haven’t seen the half of it.” He shocked himself here, how cool he sounded, how poised and put together. He thought about Tsukishima who was always like this, cool and poised, he always had a come back.

Tanaka looked him up and down, biting his lip while leaning. Hinata hadn’t seen him like this before, on the prowl. He was definitely something to look at with his lean muscle and agility, but now there was something else emanating off of him, something more sensual about the way he was using his body. Hinata felt his breath coming and going quicker, already feeling light headed from the mixture of residual denial of orgasm and the orgasm that was growing within him just from looking at Tanaka.

Hinata, in a moment of bravery, reaching into his waistband and starting stroking himself while Tanaka looked at him. Tanaka’s eyes widened in surprise, but he stayed where he stood. Hinata let out a low moan from the skin on skin contact, the pressure in his groin growing quicker than ever. Under Tanaka’s scrutinizing gaze Hinata should have felt uncomfortable, embarrassed. Here he stood, stroking himself which another man watched him hungrily, but he was the opposite of embarrassed. They way Tanaka was looking at him was driving him crazy, encouraging him to impress. He applied more pressure to his strokes making him moan audibly. His hand reached out to the doorsill, holding himself up through the pleasure that rocked through his body.

“Fuck Hinata, you’re so hot,” Tanka said, a slight growl in his voice.

Hinata’s shorts were still around his waist, the only thing Tanaka could see was his hand stroking and teasing, there was something erotic about wondering what was happening inside those shorts, what Tanaka will soon see. Tanaka noticed Hinata’s grip on the doorsill tighten, “You’re not allowed to cum.”

Hinata whimpered, squinting his eyes shut, focusing on not cumming. He kept stroking himself, fighting through the need to release, “What happens if I do?”

Tanaka was silent for a while, taking in the glorious sight of Hinata’s flushed face, hand tightening on the door, pumping himself while biting his lip. He thought for awhile, “I won’t touch the ball in the next game. I won’t receive it, I won’t hit it, I won’t even serve it.”  

Hinata’s eyes shot open, staring Tanaka in they eyes, determining the truth behind his statement, only to be met with determination and challenge twinkling in the skinheads eyes.

Hinata’s head hung low, pleasure overtaking his mind and body, returning him to the fog he craved constantly. He felt the ball growing in his stomach again, growing and growing. He quickly released himself and looked up at Tanaka, wanting and desire etched into the furrow in his brow.

 

Tanaka made his way over to Hinata in three long strides, pressing their mouths together desperately. Hinata’s mouth responded instantly, his hands around the taller boy’s neck immediately, pulling Tanaka down to him.  Hinata moaned as Tanaka’s tongue snaked into his mouth, meeting his in a warm welcome. Hinata latched onto his bottom lip, biting and pulling, Tanaka moaning as his teeth released his lip.

“Shit,” Tanaka said, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, lifting him and setting him down on the counter, their lips never leaving one another. Hinata kissed down his jaw, making his way to his neck making quick lovebites there as he pulled Tanaka’s shirt over his head. He sat back and marveled at his muscular body, kissing his chest, sucking and teasing his nipples.

Tanaka put his finger in his red hair, pulling gently, moaning as Hinata licked over his nipples, “Shouyo, that feels so good,” he whispered, bringing his mouth to Hinata’s ear, sucking on it.

Hinata brought his lips back to Tanaka’s, kissing him deeply while unbuttoning his pants. Tanaka helped by pulling the pants down, his cock springing free. Hinata bit his lip, flicking his eyes up at Tanaka smiling. His mouth salivated thinking about Tanaka’s length filling his mouth and throat, he moaned at the thought. Hinata, not wanting to give in, settled for wrapping his hand around his girth. Tanaka sucked air in through his teeth, throwing his head back from the sudden shock of pleasure. “Fuck Hinata,” he moaned.

Hinata pumped him slowly, taking time to make his way up the shaft slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head, and back down slowly, and repeating. Tanaka leaned his head forward onto Hinata’s shoulder whimpering and moaning his name. Hinata mimicked the same movements but at a quicker pace, Tanaka reached his hand to Hinata’s neck, squeezing. Hinata’s eye lolled into the back of his head, pleasure racking through him as the familiar deprivation of air filled his senses. Hinata used his free hand to push Tanaka’s hand harder onto his throat, making him wheeze.

“You’re such a tease,” he moaned, biting Hinata’s shoulder, making him cry out in a weak attempt.

He pumped Tanaka through the darkness that tunneled his vision, the veins in his neck throbbing. God he loved this, how erotic it was, literally playing with the edge of life, he felt Tanaka’s fingers tighten around his throat. He stopped pumping, pulling Tanaka’s hand from his throat, “You can’t cum yet,” he mocked.

“I’m used to waiting Shouyo, it’s you I worry about,” he whispered sensually. Hinata shivered.

Tanaka wrapped his arm around Hinata’s tiny waist, his other hand weaved into his hair, bringing his mouth down to Hinata’s hungrily. He lifted him off the counter like that, using just one arm, and gently placed him on his feet, dropping down to his knees, pulling Hinata’s shorts with him letting his cock free. Tanaka marveled at the sight of his small teammate as he anticipated he would. He placed the head of Hinata’s cock on his lips, just barely, enough for a light feathery brush of the lips, and began rubbing in patterned circles at the sensitive spot under the head on the underside of the cock. Hinata was gasping for air looking at his dick brushing across Tanaka’s lips while being tantalized by his sure fingers.

“Gah, Tanaka, what the fu--” Hinata trailed off as Tanaka added more pressure in just the right spot.

“You have to ask to cum. You already know what happens if you cum without permission.”

Hinata nodded his head, the pleasure too much for him to articulate his response. He felt the pressure again but this was the most intense he had ever felt it. His fingers were gripping Tanaka’s arms, his eyes squinted shut, putting pure focus and determination into denying himself the pleasure of reaching an orgasm. He was panting now, moaning deep inside of himself, saying Tanaka’s name over and over and over again.

“Can I cum?” he asked.

“No,” Tanaka said simply, increasing the pressure on his cock, his free hand now gently rubbing his balls.

“Tanaka, I can’t, not like this, please, I can’t hold it in anymore,” he begged, incoherently.

“You’re going to have to if you want to win our next match,” he whispered, each word making his lips graze against Hinata’s leaking head, sending extra pulses of pleasure through Hinata’s nervous system, down his spine, into his groin.

“Tanaka please, let me cum or stop, I can’t hold it in anymore,” he breathed, words hardly able to escape him.

Tanaka stopped rubbing him and stood on his feet, kissing Hinata passionately, running his tongue across Hinata’s lower lip, “You’re bleeding.”

Hinata brought his finger up to his lip and, sure enough, when he retracted it blood stained his finger, he looked up at Tanaka, embarrassed, “I’m so sorry!” He must have bitten his lip so hard he broke skin.

Tanaka chuckled, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his mouth to his, sucking on his lower lip making Hinata moaned into his mouth, “Don’t apologize, it’s hot.”

“Wanna go to my room?” Hinata asked, blushing.

“Lead the way.”

They made their way to Hinata’s room, Tanaka pausing to look at all the cool things he had in there before looking at Hinata who was splayed out on the bed, dick resting on his slim stomach, a fingertip in between his teeth while he looked up at the ceiling. Tanaka marveled at him, unabashed, unscrutinized, took out his phone and snapped a picture. He would show Hinata once they were done to check for permission.

“What are you thinking about?” Tanaka asked, discarding the pants he pulled up to make his way into the room, laying down next to Hinata.

“You. How much I want, no, need you. I had someone beg me once, and now I am the one begging. I can’t decide which I like more,” he said, raw honesty making his voice more serious than Tanaka had ever heard it.

“Well, let me know once I’m done with you,” Tanaka said half jokingly, rolling over and returning his lips where they desperately wanted to be. On Hinata’s. Hinata pinned Tanaka to the bed, crawling on top of him, straddling him. He slowly began grinding his hips, his ass begging for Tanaka’s hard cock. His head hung low, pleasure racking through his body in quick pulses as he felt a new desire he had never felt before, for something to be in his ass. Hinata kissed Tanaka’s collarbone, trailed kisses up his neck and hovered over his ear, whimpering, “Please fuck me, Tanaka,” then biting the sensitive tissue of his ear, making him yelp.

Hinata’s mouth quickly returned to his, sucking and licking, teasing with anything he could.

 

Tanaka kissed Hinata’s body while using a finger to tease his wanting hole. Hinata moaned, eyes rolling, biting his lip. If this was what first contact did, Tanaka was eager to see what Hinata looked like while someone was balls deep inside of him.

Tanaka groaned at the thought. Hinata was moving his hips frantically now, begging for more friction with his body instead of his words.

“Lube?”

Hinata crawled up Tanaka’s body, Tanaka kissing his lean chest and naval, and grabbed it from the drawer above his bed, tossing it next to Tanaka as he returned to kissing him. They kissed for a while, grinding into one another, tasting one another, begging each other without words.

Tanaka broke away, “Please, let me fuck you Shouyo,” he said breathlessly.

Hinata smirked down at him, “Now look who’s begging.”

“You little shit,” Tanaka said smiling, rolling them over so Hinata was on the bottom, legs wrapped around Tanaka’s waist. Tanaka swiftly peppered his chest with kisses, moving down his body, the light graze of soft kisses making Hinata jolt. He flicked his eyes up to Hinata’s once his mouth came to the head of Hinata’s dick, and slowly, so painfully slow, Tanaka wrapped his mouth around Hinata, the warmth and wetness making Hinata hum with pleasure. Tanaka’s mouth easily engulfed Hinata’s leaking cock. As Tanaka bobbed up and down Hinata felt his orgasm rising. Closing his eyes, Hinata focused on not cumming just as Tanaka has been showing him to do. Tanaka added more pressure with his tongue, while also inserting a finger inside of his warm hole, making Hinata yell out in pleasure, “TANAAKKAAAA,” he called out, hands flying to the buff boys head. Hinata was grinding his hips into Tanaka’s finger desperately, “more,” he kept whispering, “more, more, please, more.”

Tanaka flipped him over onto his knees, his face still buried into the bed, quickly lubed up and pushed inside of Hinata with one thrust.

This is it, thought Hinata, I can’t hold on anymore.

“You better hold out, I’m not even close to being done with you,” Tanaka growled as he thrusted into Hinata roughly.

Hinata was a mumbling mess, mumbling “more” and “thank you” in an incoherent string of speech.

Tanaka was grunting moving in and out of him at an inhuman speed, using Hinata’s small shoulders as leverage. He pounded into him over and over again, driving the small boy’s face into the mattress. Hinata didn’t seem to mind, backing his ass up meet Tanaka’s thrusts, his back arching to feel every inch of Tanaka’s lengthy girth. His moans were muffled by the blanket, but Tanaka wanted to hear him, wanted to hear what he was doing to The Greatest Decoy. He wrapped his hand around Hinata’s throat, pulling him up against his chest, putting Hinata in a kneeling position, head in the middle of Tanaka’s chest, hand around his throat, eyes rolling.

Tanaka angled his thrusts just right to rub past Hinata’s prostate, the boy’s muscles tensed, hand reaching up to squeeze Tanaka’s arm, his only way to indicate how he was feeling. Tanaka continued with the angled thrusts, devouring how Hinata looked against him, tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes lidded with pleasure, a half smirk “O” shaped his mouth, his face growing red from oxygen deprivation.

“You look divine, Shouyo,” he whispered

Hinata nodded the best he could, moaning to the best of his ability, reaching his hand down to stroke his own cock. He stroked lazily at first, the sight alone enough to make Tanaka release inside of him right then, but Tanaka didn’t want this to end just yet.

Hinata started pumping furiously, his ass muscles clenching around Tanaka. Hinata was so tight that the clenching made it almost impossible for Tanaka to keep thrusting, but he did. Hinata felt his orgasm rising and didn’t care enough to stop it, couldn’t even think of how to stop it. His eyes flew open as he came, thick, white strands covering his comforter and his wall, the orgasm racking through his body making him tremble. He expected Tanaka to stop, like Asahi and he himself did, but he didn’t he kept thrusting. Tanaka had removed his hand from Hinata’s throat while he came, allowing him some air to do so.

Hinata dropped back down to all fours, not able to hold himself up after the ridiculously delicious orgasm that was still raging through his body, his nerve endings more sensitive than ever before.

“Tanaka, that feels so good, please, don’t stop,” Hinata begged, backing his ass up into Tanaka.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Tanaka said, increasing his speed.

“Mhmm,” Hinata moaned.

Tanaka stopped moving, pulling out of Hinata, making him wince, “Shouldn’t have cum without permission.”

Hinata gaped at him, sitting up to face him, looking up at him in shock. Tanaka chuckled, “Fuck me, Shouyo, we aren’t done yet.”

Hinata’s eyebrows screwed together as he looked up at Tanaka, “How the hell am I supposed to fuck you?”

“Do you not know how?” Tanaka questioned sincerely, “No worries, I’ll teach you.”

“I know how,” Hinata defended himself, “but I have already cum, what more can I do?”

Tanaka chuckled, “Cum again,” he said matter-of-factly.

It was Hinata’s turn to chuckle, “You overestimate me,” he said, crossing his arms over his torso, suddenly becoming self conscious of his shortcomings.

“No one can overestimate you, Shouyo,” Tanaka said, taking one of his hands, kissing each knuckle. “You exceed all expectations, always,” he whispered against his knuckles.

Hinata shivered, suddenly determined to give Tanaka exactly what he wanted.

He reached his hand around Tanaka’s neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, running his tongue swiftly across the skinhead’s top lip, biting the bottom one making him moan. Hinata has decided that kissing like this, taking control and making the other moan, was his favorite thing to do. They were at his mercy, their moans tasting delicious against his adventurous mouth.

Tanaka wrapped his hand around Hinata’s, now limp, dick, pumping slowly and softly. Hinata’s breath became shallow and uneven, peppering kisses on Tanaka’s shoulder and collarbone. Hinata, by some miracle, felt himself become aroused once more. Tanaka’s warm hands and mouth bringing Hinata to his second arousal quickly. Hinata’s nerve endings were on fire, every part of his body vibrating at a unique frequency. Tanaka’s touch trailing paths of fire and tingling, like when your foot is asleep but everywhere.

Hinata was trembling when Tanaka kneeled in front of him, rubbing himself in preparation for Hinata’s intrusion. Hinata slicked his fingers with the clear jelly he grabbed earlier.

“Two, use two,” Tanaka breathed.

Hinata rubbed him quickly, slicking the outside of his hole, moistening it. Tanaka was fisting the sheets in his hand, panting, “Please, Hinata. Please.”

Hinata slowly inserted two fingers, expecting the enterance to be too tight, but Tanaka was swallowing his fingers, grinding on them, throwing his head back moaning. Hinata marveled at him, taking him in, realizing that he was the reason for his utter dishevelment. He started curling his fingers in a come here motion, making Tanaka groan.

“Fuck Hinata, yes, just like that,” Tanaka said breathlessly, putting his face into the bed.

The sight of him like this had Hinata flushed, a bead of sweat forming across his forehead as he leaned forward to place kisses and bites on the small of Tanaka’s back.

“Oh my god,” Tanaka moaned into the bed.

Hinata inserted another finger, feeling Tanaka stretch around him, settling around his fingers. He panted while Tanaka grinded his hips, moving up and down his fingers, opening and closing around him.

“I want you to feel me around you, Hinata. I want to feel you inside of me, please.”

Hinata, nerves still on fire, moaned at the thought of being inside of Tanaka and lined his cock up with Tanaka’s gaping ass.

“Fast, go in fast.”

Hinata squinted his eyes shut, mentally preparing for what he was about to do, mentally telling himself to last, for Kenma.

He grabbed onto Tanaka’s hips and thrusted, quickly and deeply into him making him yelp in pleasure. Hinata groaned, pulling out slowly, feeling every inch escape Tanaka’s quivering muscle, only to ram back into him, over and over, in the slow rhythm Hinata set, hoping to last awhile.

“Faster, please, Hinata, faster,” Tanaka begged, trying to back his ass into Hinata, but to no avail. Hinata had an iron grip on his hips making it impossible for Tanaka to take control.

“You’re going to have to beg a lot harder than that, Tanaka.” Hinata rolled his hips, pressing against the small bundle of nerves there.

“OhgodHinata,” he streamed together, holding each syllable out, timed with each roll of Hinata’s hips. “Harder please, harder, please,” he begged over and over, trying to gyrate his hips to get more friction, but failed miserably.

“You’re adorable when you beg,” Hinata said, angling his hips upward, ramming into the ball of nerves that had Tanaka panting. He was thrusting in and out of him now, feeling his orgasm rising in time with Tanaka’s moans.

Hinata reached around,wrapping his hand around Tanaka’s thick girth, pumping furiously as he rammed into him, “If you’re going to cum, I suggest you do it quickly,” Hinata breathed, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer like this.

Tanaka nodded, that being all he could manage. He finally allowed the pleasure to engulf his senses, learning early on how to control it, keep it confined to last as long as his partner needed.  He dropped the veil, allowing every single nerve to accept the pleasure Hinata was offering, letting Hinata cloud his mind, reach depths he reserved for these moments. He felt it growing in his groin, the sweat on his forehead dripping into his eyes, soaking the bed and he buried his face into it, hoping to hide this vulnerability, one he rarely let others see. He felt Hinata unraveling, his rhythm being compromised by his desire, his need. Desire was radiating off of him, engulfing Tanaka as he felt a white hot release rake through his body, his vision going completely black as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Hinata felt his release before he heard it, Tanaka quivering around him, tightening desperately, pulling Hinata further in, deeper and deeper into pleasure. His second build up was painfully sweet, searing red and radiating blue. He released into Tanaka, sent over the edge by Tanaka yelling his name as he came all over Hinata’s hand and bedsheets. Tanaka collapsed onto the bed, Hinata still inside of him, breathing heavily, “That’s the best fuck I’ve had in awhile,” he chuckled.

Hinata pulled out of him, both of them wincing. He rolled over onto his side, curling against Tanaka’s side, immediately becoming semi-unconscious.

“Shouyo? Are you sleeping?” Tanaka whispered quietly, rubbing Hinata’s messy hair.

“Mhm,” Hinata murmured sleepily, curling even closer against Tanaka’s side, draping an arm over his chest.

Tanaka smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his temple, “Do you mind if I get some shut eye too?”

Hinata’s only response was nuzzling Tanaka’s arm with his nose, snoring lightly.

Tanaka dozed off with a smile on his face, still feeling the aftermath of what Hinata made of him.

…

Late afternoon light was shining through the window, casting a brightness behind Hinata’s eyelids, making him groan. He was sore everywhere, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Hinata’s quiescent state was soon interrupted by Tanaka elbowing him in the ribs, “Tanaka,” he yelped.

Tanaka’s eyes opened slowly, “Sorry, Shouyo. I’m a restless sleeper.” His voice was low and guttural with exhaustion, the vibrations running through Hinata’s body all the way to the tip of his aching cock. He sighed, not again, his aching dick couldn’t handle another time.

Tanaka picked up his phone scrolling through the notifications when his eyes went wide, “Shouyo, I took a photo of you.” A few clicks on the screen and Hinata was staring at himself, pale against the dark bedsheets, hair wilder than usual, finger caught between his teeth, his cheeks flushed red. His nakedness didn’t seem odd or out of place, it matched his expression perfectly, lost in raw, honest thought. Hinata looked over at Tanaka who he expected to be looking at the phone screen. He wasn’t. He was smiling, watching Hinata assess himself, “Can I keep it? Just for me? I can put a lock on my camera roll so no one can get into it.”

Hinata smiled up at him genuinely, “Of course you can keep it. I was a product of you in that moment, in that moment I was yours. It’s only right you get to keep it.” He placed a chaste kiss on Tanaka’s shoulder, “Thanks for asking,” he whispered.

Tanaka smiled at the photo, then back at the boy lying next to him, then back at the photo, sighing, “Hinata Shoyo, you will be the utter ruining of me,” rolling onto his side to kiss Hinata before getting off of the bed, dressing himself.

“Hey,” he said, “isn’t your family coming home today?”

Hinata bolted out of bed, screeching. He ran around the house like a mad man, cleaning empties and sanitizing all surfaces. Tanaka stayed, of course, not just to help but to be with him for a little while longer.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hinata/ Kageyama**

The film they chose was scaring the hell out of Hinata, but he’d be damned if he let that show. The team was having their monthly sleepover, something Coach Ukai suggested for team bonding. This month the sleepover was at Tsukishima’s which had Hinata buzzing with excitement, against his determination to feel otherwise.

The boys were scattered throughout the living room, Tsukishima brought four big mats out for sleeping on, alongside the couch and few chairs. Daichi and Suga were wedged into an armchair, more than comfortable with their closeness. Tsukki and Asahi took the couch, not sitting too closely, in respect to Daichi and Suga, but comfortable enough so that their shoulders were resting on one another. Tanaka, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Hinata splayed out on the floor mats, quivering with fear.

Hinata, despite his attempts, yelped every time something made a loud noise or jumped out, his teammates picking on him. He took the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and covered his head with it, dramatically flopping into a laying position, mock terror acted out in the most Emmy award deserving scene the boys witnessed. They all laughed at Hinata, giving him exactly what he wanted. Hinata laid down for the rest of the film, finding being lower to the ground more centering, and easier to close his eyes without the others noticing. Hinata wiggled back on the mat after some time, attempting to give his strained neck a break, running into Kageyama who also eventually laid down throughout the movie. Hinata, stunned by the sudden contact, went to scoot away but felt Kageyama’s strong hand wrap around his hip making him immobile. Kageyama wrapped his arm around the small boy’s waist, pulling him across the mat into him. Hinata’s heart was racing from his touch, him and Kageyama never touched like this, never affectionately.

“Share your blanket,” he said nonchalantly, his voice normal. Kageyama said it loud enough for the others to hear, but no one seemed to care.

Hinata didn’t trust himself to speak he just threw Kageyama a corner of the blanket, brows squinted together in confusion. He felt Kageyama flush against him now, the blanket barrier gone. He was strong, his chest hard with muscles. Hinata’s knees were bent, Kageyama bending his into Hinata, fitting together like a puzzle piece. Hinata tried to calm him breathing which was erratic at this point. There was something about Kageyama’s touch that set it apart from any of the others. Hinata’s body was on fire, humming with desire, something he hasn’t experienced with the others until they were amidst sexual actions. Kageyama was just wrapped around him, nose in his hair, steady heart beat pounding into Hinata’s back and Hinata was ready to combust.

Kageyama’s arm was lazily draped over his hip, his arm bent, hand resting on Hinata’s chest, pressing him close. Hinata was sure to lay extremely still not wanting this moment to end. Hinata wiggled back against him, thrusting his ass into Kageyama’s groin. This movement wasn’t purposeful, Hinata just genuinely, and innocently, wanted to be closer to him. Kageyama’s breath caught, his grip on Hinata tightening.

This is it, Hinata thought, he’s going to release you, get up and leave.

Hinata’s thoughts were interrupted by something hard poking him. He was confused until he realized what it was. It was Kageyama, pressing hard and wanting into him. Hinata couldn’t even attempt to even his breathing. Everything about this was errotic. He always thought of Kageyama, for a while he even fantasized about him until he decided it would never happen. Him and Kageyama could never be together the way Hinata fantasized, so he pushed the thought to the back of his brain, once more allowing volleyball to engulf his entire mind, promising to never become distracted the way he had then.  But now it was happening again. He could feel it, all the fantasies, all of the feelings coming through and suddenly he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata, in an act of impulse, reached behind him into Kageyama’s shorts and grabbed onto his thick cock. He released the breath he was holding quietly and shakily. Kageyama’s hand twisted into the fabric of his shirt near his chest, breathing heavily into Hinata’s ear. Hinata started stroking, trying to keep his shoulder as still as possible so the other’s didn’t suspect anything, using his wrist to get most of the friction.

“Shouyo,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Hinata’s ear. The sound of his name rolling off Kageyama’s tongue and the touch of his lips against him making him shiver. He wanted to be facing him, to be kissing him, his lips quivered with the intense need for the taste of Kageyama. He wanted to wrap his warm mouth around Kageyama’s thick cock, thrusting into the back of his throat. Kageyama was panting into his ear now, hand snaked up Hinata’s shirt, rubbing up his soft navel, resting on his chest. He teased Hinata’s nippled with his long, ample fingers, making Hinata moan. Hinata rubbed his ass against Kageyama where he was stroking. Hinata wanted Kageyama inside of him, he wanted to feel his rhythm. Hinata felt Kageyama bite into his shoulder as he felt thick, hot streams of cum on his back and hand. Kageyama finished silently, grabbing onto Hinata’s shirt, stilling.

Hinata tried to even his breathing which was proving difficult while Kageyama tried to do the same behind him.

“I want more of you,” he whispered, almost inaudibly.

“I want more of you, too,” Hinata whispered back. They sat like that, evening their breathing and holding onto one another for some time. The credits rolled for the movie and everyone was silent, which was peculiar for this group.

Hinata finally looked around and realized everyone was sleeping, everyone but Tsukki who was stroking himself, looking down and Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata smirked up at him, biting his lip and winking. Tsukishima stilled, his eyes closing as his orgasm racked through him silently.

Kageyama reached up, running his hand through Hinata’s hair, running his finger down his cheek, thumb and forefinger grasping his chin, pulling Hinata’s face down inches from his.

“Don’t get distracted, eye on the prize,” Kageyama said quietly. He rolled over, putting his back to Hinata and falling asleep.

Hinata rolled away from him, looking up at Tsukki who was now asleep on Asahi’s chest.

He sighed, going to the bathroom to clean off his back. He walked back into the room, looked at everyone sleeping, and walked home.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do this in chapters so it's a little wonky but I want ya'll to be able to find this easier, so here we are! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Kageyama/Oikawa**

Kageyama hated this walk. The walk from his house to Oikawa’s. The whole time he would try to talk himself out of it, convincing himself that this isn't what he needed, you can’t fis sadness this way, but his legs always betrayed his thoughts, carrying him to what would soon be regret. 

It has been three days since the sleepover but Kageyama’s body was still humming, vibrating at a frequency only Hinata would be able to calm. So why was he standing outside of Oikawa’s?

There was only one frequency in which Oikawa and Kageyama shared, necessity. Their bodies clashed together hungrily, not out of desire for one another, but for desire of one's they can not have. They were bodies, breathing, erect, and vacant. They were not with one another but who they wanted, who they imagined, who they desired. They projection was sufficient enough for release, but rarely quenched the thirst for the desired. For Kageyama it was always Hinata but the proportions were wrong. The body he yearned for would would fit better in his hands, his body would tuck into Hinata’s better, perfectly. The sounds wouldn’t assault his ears, the name whispered in his ear would be his own and it would be Hinata’s comforting voice. The taste in his mouth, on the walk home, would be welcomed, praised, instead of the gagging, desperate need to wash away what constantly reminded him of unreciprocated desire. 

Kageyama felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He reached his hand into his jeans, pulling out the blinking hand held. 

Oikawa’s calling

He sighed, answering it crisply, “I’m here.” 

“Come around back, my parents are home.”

Kageyama sighed, rolling his eyes. He really wasn’t worth the sneaking around, definitely wasn’t good enough in bed, “Okay.” 

Kageyama made his way around back, jumping the small fence surrounding the property. Oikawa was there, standing tall and confident in the sliding door at the back of the house. The light shone behind him, casting an odd, mysterious shadow on the grass, shortening him, his hair sticking out at all ends. The shadow is who he came here for, the shadow was almost convincing. 

“Are we going to stand around, or…” Oikawa trailed off, moving aside to gesture for Kageyama to enter. All he noticed was the way she shadow changed, became a deformed mass of blackness. 

Kageyama brush by him, the initial skin on skin contact almost making him recoil, but the hunger in his depths kept him from doing so. They snuck to Oikawa’s room as quietly as possible. Once in the room Kageyama started disrobing. Oikawa watched, as he usually does, as Kageyama shed the last shred of dignity he had, with absolute glee. You see, that was Oikawa’s favorite part. The fact that he was able to get Kageyama to crawl back to him every single time erotic within itself, his nakedness was always an added bonus. The metaphorical and literal vulnerability clouded Oikawa’s desire filled eyes. 

Kageyama’s back was to him, Oikawa’s eyes lazily scanning over the lean back muscle twitching and gliding with him every movement. Kageyama’s narrow hips made Oikawa gasp the first time he saw Kageyama naked, standing in his room as he is now, his back narrowing down into a thin waist, dimples laid on each side of his spine, begging to be kissed. 

Kageyama turned to him finally, stepping out of his boxer briefs and tossing them on the pile of his other discarded clothes. There was a slight blush under his eyes as there always was as he full faced him. 

“Always a pleasurable sight, Tobio.” Oikawa gestured for him to come over to where he leaned against the wall. 

Kageyama complied, going to him ad allowing Oikawa to kiss him. Kageyama would readily admit that once Oikawa and him were together bodily he enjoyed himself thoroughly. Oikawa wasn’t a bad lover, not by far, but he wasn’t Hinata. One must always be weary of who is seen as a villain and through whose eyes. There were no villains here, just two bodies, desperate for companionship that was never reached, even among one another. 

Kageyama welcomed his touch now, this is how Oikawa was allowed to touch him. Oikawa’s mouth worked against Kageyama’s as those of familiar lovers, knowing what to do and how to do it. Biting and nipping, licking his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, making Kageyama moan. 

“I love that sound,” Oikawa whispered against his lips. 

“I can tell,” Kageyama said, cockily, pushing his full body against him, grabbing onto Oikawa’s already stiff cock and pumping. He pumped furiously for a couple of seconds, Oikawa grabbing onto the wall with one hand and the back of Kageyama’s head with the other, whimpering when Kageyama suddenly released him entirely, stepping away. 

“Why are you such a tease,” he whined, pushing himself off of the wall dramatically. 

Kageyama chuckled, walking to the bed and laying on it suggestively. Oikawa pouted at the empty spot next to him before flopping onto it. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Kageyama said, climbing on top of him quickly, surprising Oikawa. He leaned down, kissing him deeply and passionately. Oikawa wrapped his hands around him, desperately clawing his back. Kageyama sat up suddenly, grabbing the collar of Oikawa’s shirt, forcing him into a sitting position. He quickly brought the shirt over Oikawa’s head, kissing down his neck, sucking on his collarbone. He pushed him back down onto the bed, Oikawa staring into Kageyama’s, surprised. 

“What’s gotten into you, Tobio?” he smiled, rubbing his hands up and down Kageyama’s sides, giving him gooseflesh. 

“I was teased, as you just were, so I am desperate,” he said rolling off of him. 

“I love when you’re desperate,” Oikawa cooed. 

He always felt desperate for Hinata, the need for him too great sometimes. Desperate had become part of his personality. 

“Don’t do that,” Oikawa said, pushing his hair from his eyes, “don’t go there.” 

Kageyama smacked his hand away lightly, “Go where?” 

“Where ever it is you go that gets you do down on yourself.”

Kageyama screwed his brows together, “Take your pants off.” 

Oikawa paused, looking at him, and then took his pants off. 

Kageyama watched his hard cock flop to his stomach, almost reaching his belly button and felt his insides clench. Oikawa felt heavenly inside of him. He itched for it now, not for him specifically as we have established, but for the feeling, for the release. Kageyama crawled down the bed, wrapping his hand around Oikawa’s length, wrapping his mouth around his head. Oikawa hissed in through his teeth as Kageyama suckled on him slowly. 

“Oh my, Kageyama, yes,” Oikawa groaned. 

He slowly engulfed his length, the warmth shocking Oikawa as well as pleasing him, bringing certain parts of him alive that were conserved for moments like these. 

Kageyama gagged, impossible for him to fit all of Oikawa into his mouth, but he comes damn near close. He flicked his eyes up to Oikawa’s face which was turned towards the ceiling, eyes rolling with pleasure, gasping with every movement of his tongue. He was at Kageyama’s mercy. 

“Fuck, I am going to…”

Kageyama released him, moving up his body to kiss his mouth, Oikawa moaning at the taste of himself. Kageyama reached between his legs and rubbed him. He sighed, a smile shaping his face as they settled into the familiar rhythm that was them. The rhythm that sang Oikawa and Kageyama. It never sounded right, though two things that weren't meant to work together attempting to do so rarely could. 

Kageyama felt Oikawa inviting him in, so he pushed in causing them both to moan simultaneously. The warmth was familiar and exotic, know what would result from this warmness, what would come of it, had Kageyama panting. Kageyama rarely did it like this, with the other on their back, he didn’t want them looking at him, didn’t want it to be that intimate. He pushed another finger in, staring right into Oikawa’s eyes as his face scrunched together in sweet pain, Kageyama stretching him quickly. He wanted to be inside of him, to feel him in ways others wished they could. That was his satisfaction, having something no one else could while he yearned for what he could never have. He reveled in that. 

Oikawa was panting now, grinding into him, begging him with his eyes, biting his lip so the moans wouldn’t disturb his parents. 

He moved his leg in between Oikawa’s, shoving them apart so he could have an adequate entry. He moved Oikawa’s leg, stretching him. 

“Lube?” he asked, impatiently. 

Oikawa reached into his pillow case, revealing a small tear packet of enough lube for one go. Kageyama hurriedly tore it open, squeezing it onto his hand to slick onto his cock. He hissed at the coldness and initial contact. 

“I need you to be inside of me right now,” Oikawa moaned quietly.

Kageyama shoved into him with one thrust, knowing fully well how Oikawa liked to be fucked.

Kageyama rolled his hips, teasing Oikawa’s prostate making him bite his own arm to stifle the moans. 

Kageyama smirked, again getting off on the pure fact that people were fantasizing about this, having Oikawa in this position, and here he was, thrusting in and out of him, making a mess of the desired Oikawa. 

“Why are you smirking?” he asked, smiling up at him, body moving with Kageyama’s thrusts.

“Because I am having what others can’t,” he grunted. 

Oikawa started pumping himself, panting, pleasure shaping his face wonderfully. 

Kageyama felt Oikawa tightening, orgasm on the brink, fogging Kageyama’s mind with one goal, getting Oikawa off. 

He angled his thrusts, hitting his prostate, Oikawa’s eyes going wild as he attempted to stay quiet. His hand flew to his mouth, attempting to quiet himself and not succeeding. Kageyama wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s throat, making it impossible to moan very load. 

“Oh my god,” Oikawa mouthed.

Moments later Kageyama felt Oikawa tighten as his orgasm flowed through him, cum splattered onto his stomach and chest, making a mess of himself.

The tightness brought Kageyama to the edge, releasing into Oikawa, collapsing on top of him, Oikawa’s fingers instantly running through his hair. 

“You just laid in my cum,” he chuckled.

“Looks like we will have to shower,” he said, exhaustion lowering his voice making him sound extremely sexy. 

Oikawa felt his cock twitch, “Yes, I suppose we will.” 

Kageyama was laying on top of him, panting and undone, but still wanting. No matter who he fucks, no matter who fucks him, he still feels like he needs...more. Hinata was his more. He needed Hinata Shouyo. He hummed his approval at his own resolve.


	3. Part III

**Hinata/Tsukishima**

Hinata didn’t want it to get to him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Tsukishima snuggled against Asahi, hand under his face as a pillow, Asahi’s arm lazily draped over Tsukishima’s back. Comfortable, content, familiar, all things Hinata noticed he wanted with the tall blonde himself. He never thought he’d catch feelings for Tsukishima, his end goal is Kenma, making Kenma his, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his teammate, what they did, and how he desperately wanted to do it again but this time, no rushing. He’d last, just like Tanaka showed him and he’d feel the familiar hum of acceptance, pleasure, and satisfaction as he curled around Tsukishima’s naked body.

Worse than remembering him sexually, though, was hearing his name over and over again in Tsukishima’s exhausted stupor, the confusion and sadness when Tsukishima thought Hinata left and the relief in his eyes once they landed on Hinata’s, relief replacing the confusion.  The protective embrace that followed afterward left Hinata breathless. He thought it was the sex, his body still connected to his through the encounter they had the night previous but days later Hinata noticed himself staring at the blonde during practice, watching the way his body moved, how his deep voice sounded when it vibrated in Hinata’s chest. It didn’t distract him from from practice, he had high hopes nothing would, but it did make his heart race from something other than volleyball, which he also doubted anyone could do. 

It’s Sunday and Hinata hasn’t slept since Friday, he couldn’t. He was laying in bed now, arm over his eyes to black out the sun as he thought about Tsukishima and Asahi for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. He heard his phone ding, sighing, he picked it up, the screen illuminating his face, the only light he’s seen in quite some time, making him squint. He waited for his eyes to adjust, waited for words to look like words instead of black blobs. His phone was overloaded with messages and notifications, leaving him wondering why it was this specific ding that caught his attention. As the letters formed, Hinata noticed it was a text from Tsukishima. He debated on reading it, it was probably just him checking in, asking him if he did his homework as he did once in awhile to ensure Hinata’s spot on away games. He wouldn’t be able to handle such a text, one that signified a relationship of acquaintances, a father checking on his irresponsible child. His hopes betrayed him, praying it was about missing him, or apologizing for looking onto Kageyama and his infidelity, he opened the text. 

T: What are you doing today? 

Hinata blinked at the screen. Why did Tsukishima care what he was doing today? 

H: Lying in bed, don’t worry, I’ll do my homework later 

Hinata quickly typed it out, wondering how he could keep the conversation going. This is the most alive he has felt since Friday night. He felt like he was finally back in his own body, his mind and his body working together once more. 

T: Would it be too much too ask of you to take a break from your taxing day in bed and join me for ramen? I’m around town and wanted some but no one should eat ramen alone. 

Hinata’s breath caught as he read the message, did Tsukki really want to eat ramen with him? Was he awake? Was Tsukki asking him on a date? 

H: I’ll have to get dressed

He was trying to play it cool, like it was no big deal, but his heart was racing. Him and Tsukki had never hung out outside of school and volleyball, ever. Never by themselves that is, besides the one time in the equipment closet. 

T: If it’s not too much to ask

Hinata smiled at his phone, of course it wasn’t.

H: Where do you want to meet? 

T: I am actually by your house, I’ll pick you up. 

Hinata blinked at the phone, no able to suppress the knowing smirk that spread across his face as he realized there was no possible way Tsukki just happened to be by his house. 

H: Give me ten minutes

He jumped out of bed and darted into the shower, quickly washing away the sulky, bitter attitude he had been sporting for the past couple of days. The warm water felt amazing. He found himself wishing he had asked for an extra five minutes to revel in the therapeutic steam, but he knew he should hurry. He scrubbed his matted hair clean and shut off the water, toweling dry and dressing in record time. He quickly picked up his phone.

H: Ready when you are

He heard the doorbell almost instantly, trying to refrain from grinning from ear to ear. He darted in his room, shoving something into his pocket, and dashed back out to the door. 

Hinata’s hand rested on the handle for an instant, preparing himself, quickly reminding himself that this wasn’t a date, it was a teammate who wanted company to ramen. Don’t get your hopes up Hinata, he reminded himself.

He swung the door open, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Tsukishima’s smell. He inhaled deeply again, hoping to keep the smell of fresh pine deodorant and fresh shampoo with him for as long as possible. He looked up at him, all feelings of Asahi and Tsukki, all feelings of being alone vanishing as soon as he saw the side smirk that was permanently etched behind his eyes. 

“You ready?” he asked smoothly.

Hinata nodded, stepping out of the house and into the sun for the first time in three days. His deprived skin soaked in the sun desperately, the warmth radiating into Hinata’s core making him comfortably and spiritually warm. They walked quietly for awhile, the sound of their shoes on the pavement a rhythm that sounded so familiar it made Hinata’s chest ache. 

“This is the longest I’ve seen you go without talking,” Tsukishima joked, knocking his shoulder into Hinata, or tried before realizing the height difference. 

“Is it not a welcomed change?” he asked, scrunching his face up to peer into Tsukki’s eyes, only to be meeted by the sun’s insistent glow. 

“I’d be lying if I said no, but I enjoy hearing you talk about needless things occasionally,” he said nonchalantly. 

Is this the best compliment he can give, Hinata asked himself. It was pretty typical of Tsukki to weave an insult into a compliment, or vice versa, but Hinata wished, on occasion, it could just be a compliment, no exterior shell weaved into what Hinata knows to be Tsukishima’s real persona. Was Hinata wishing for Tsukishima to be someone else? No, he decided, he was wishing for Tsukishima to be the Tsukishima Hinata knows him to be. Soft, warm, protective, sincere, even if that means the two sided comments, he just wants Tsukishima to be holistic, true to who he is. 

“How was your weekend?” Tsukishima asked, carefully. 

“Boring, just lazed around my room.”

“I tried texting you yesterday, we had a practice game in the gym.” 

Hinata whirled around, “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“As I just said, we tried, but you didn’t answer.” 

Of course the day Hinata doesn’t check his phone is the day the guys get together for a rec game, “Well I really could have used a rec game yesterday,” he said quietly, not wanting Tsukishima to know he was actually holed up in his room depressed and alone. 

“Maybe we can swing to the gym after ramen?” Tsukishima suggested, sensing that Hinata could really use some volleyball time. 

Hinata immediately smiled, nodding his approval of the suggestion. 

They walked a few minutes further talking volleyball plays and tactics, arriving at the ramen place just in time for lunch, the shop owner unlocking the door just as they rounded the corner to the entrance. 

They found a table and sat, neither of them bothering to look at the menus, they came here often enough after practice to know exactly what they wanted. 

The old guy came around from behind the counter and took their orders, smiling at them as he recognized who they were, “You boys are always hungry,” he joked. 

“If we’re not sweating at the gym we’re eating,” Hinata joked back. 

Tsukishima smiled politely at the guy as he walked away, turning all his attention back to Hinata, “So, you and Kageyama…” 

“I’d rather not talk about all that,” Hinata said quickly, the words already squeezing his chest tightly, reminding him of the pain he felt on his walk home that night. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for…,” he paused awkwardly, running his hand through his hair, looking around the restaurant even though they were the only two people there, “watching you two.” 

“Hey, no biggie. I obviously didn’t mind,” Hinata said, remembering Kageyama’s response to seeing Hinata wink at Tsukki, goosebumps forming on his arms. 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t right. That was for you and Kags to experience, not for me. It’s been weighing on me, I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry. It was a breach of privacy,” he said, eyes staring down at the table, hands lying in his lap, waffled together with white knuckles. 

Hinata sat there wide eyed, wondering why something so small would be weighing on Tsukki in such a great way. They sat in silence like this for a while, Hinata staring at him while he stared at the table. 

The old man came out with their food, hobbling over slowly and steadily. Finally, Tsukki’s eyes looked away from the table, meeting the man’s eyes and weakly smiling, thanking him quietly. 

He moved his hand to the table now, preparing to eat. 

Hinata reached for his hand, gently brushing his fingertips with his, not holding hands, but almost, “Tsukki, it is honestly okay. No one felt like it was a breach in privacy. We would have got up and went to the bathroom or something if we were too worried about it,” he said sincerely. Tsukki smiled a sad smile, putting his finger over top one of Hinata’s, circling the skin around his fingernail. The small act of affection made Hinata’s breath catch in his throat, his heart racing. 

“Good,” Tsukki said quietly, then smiled genuinely, “let’s eat then!” 

“How has your weekend been?” Hinata asked while blowing on his steaming ramen.

Tsukki smiled, his own joke tugging at the corners of his mouth, “Honestly, until the rec game I just kind of moped around in my room. I thought you weren’t texting me because of what happened that night and really hyped myself up about it,” he chuckled at himself, “silly I know.” 

Hinata retracted his hand, setting them in his lap as he looked into his ramen, contemplating on whether or not he should tell Tsukki that he was doing the same, replaying the sight of him laying on Asahi on repeat in his mind. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way, I was going through a lot myself this weekend with my family coming home, sorry Tsukki,” he said, flashing an award winning smile that he knew usually deterred people from questioning him, the smile that he flashed Tsukki the night they had sex. It was an all too familiar sight for Tsukki, making his heart race and the bridge of his nose and under his eyes flash crimson, “I’m just glad we cleared that up,” he smiled in return. 

“Me too,” Hinata said, the lie weighing on his chest like a brick. He can’t keep getting needlessly mad at Tsukki when Tsukki couldn’t possibly know his actions would affect Hinata in such a way, but Hinata couldn’t simply tell him that he had feelings for him. The guys mess around with each other out of convenience, nothing more. He couldn’t go around declaring his love for Tsukishima, especially since Kenma is end goal. 

Kenma.

Hinata’s head began to hurt, his hand flying up to rub his temples as he winced. 

“Headache?” 

“First time I’ve seen the sun in days,” Hinata said, humor woven into his pained voice, “it must really be getting to me.” 

Tsukki flashed him a smile before putting noodles into his mouth. 

Hinata blinked furiously, an instant reaction to the sudden pain. He ate his noodles slowly and silently. This really wasn’t what he hoped this day would be. He remembered his thoughts before he left his house, reminding himself that Tsukki is his teammate and has no obligation to be more, especially when he only fucked him to help him practice for Kenma. Hinata rolled his eyes at himself, wishing he could bash his head of the table a few hundred times. Why did this day turn into him figuring out that Tsukishima was off limits? Why can he feel the walls building up, engulfing his newly vulnerable heart?

“It honestly worries me when you’re this quiet,” he said, mouth full of ramen, “it’s usually followed by profuse vomiting.” 

Hinata smirked, shaking his head, “No vomit this time, sorry to disappoint.” 

“You rarely disappoint, Shouyo,” he said quietly, sensually. The air around them changed. Hinata wondered if this had ever happened before, the air feeling electrically charged with tension and mutual desire. He wondered if before he had started his exploration if he would have noticed this air and how it shifted. He couldn’t help but doubt it, thinking back to the Halloween party where everyone basically called him oblivious. 

He felt himself blushing, Tsukki staring at him still with a darkness in his eyes that Hinata remembered quite well. The same eyes he looked into as he swallowed Tsukki’s entire cock, eyes never leaving the blonde’s shocked, elated ones. 

“You're blushing,” he whispered. 

“So are you,” Hinata whispered back, smirking. 

He bit his lower lip briefly, leaning back in his chair, contemplating his next move. He got up quickly, scraping the floor against the tile floor as he whipped out of the chair, sauntering towards the bathroom. 

Hinata stared after him, confused. He looked around the small shop, noticing more people were there now, at least fifteen. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He plunged his hand into his pocket, retrieving his phone, immediately seeing a message from Tsukishima.

T: Are you going to make me wait in here all day?

Hinata gaped at his phone. Did Tsukishima honestly want him to join him in the bathroom? For what? The tightening in his lower abdomen answered the introspective question for him. He groaned quietly, getting up from the table and finding his way to the bathroom. 

He sauntered in, not knowing quite what to expect, but knew exactly what he hoped for. Tsukki was leaning against the sink bar smirking at Hinata. Hinata paused in the entry, giving himself a chance to really look at Tsukishima. He was deliciously tall, his waist, he knew, coming to a beautiful “V”, his lean muscle that settled on his abdomen contouring his body. Hinata wished he could see those aspect of Tsukishima, but unfortunately his clothes were still clad. He doesn’t look bad in said clothes, Hinata would have to admit, noticing how his white denim skinny jeans hugged his hips, his hard on beautifully visible. His dark blue shirt hugged his torso, emphasising the lean muscle Hinata revealed about earlier. His eyes traveled up his swan-like throat, resting on his face. Hinata could admit he allowed it to go underappreciated for far too long. Looking now, he wondered how he missed it for so long. Missed the way his jaw distinctly outlined his heart-shaped face, missed the way his mouth lay slack jawed as he eyes Hinata just now, the way his eyes filled with determination when he looked at something he wanted, how did he miss him? 

“Please Shouyo, don’t make me wait any longer,” he breathed. 

Hinata took the three wide steps it took to reach him, stood on his tip-toes, wrapping his arms around Tsukki’s neck, eyes fluttering closed as their mouths met. They worked against each other desperately, hands in each other’s hair, mouths messily coming together in their fervent desire for one another. They chuckled at their messiness, kissing each other’s smiling mouths. Soft, comfortable, lost in one another, they fell into one each other, folding in and out until neither knew the beginning or end of each other. 

Tsukishima switched their positions, circling Hinata around, picking him up and placing him on the counter. His mouth was immediately on Hinata’s neck, slowly kissing with feather light touches, grazing the peach fuzz there making Hinata moan and shiver simultaneously. He continued up his neck, licking up the curve of his ear, lightly biting and suckling the hard cartalidge at the top. 

“Tsukki,” Hinata exclaimed, tightening his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. 

Tsukki smiled at the reaction, traveling down once more to the soft tissue behind his ear, letting his unsteady breath do most of the work, lightly blowing on the sensitive, upstanding hairs there making Hinata groan. Suddenly, and quickly, Tsukki bit down hard, causing Hinata to shriek. He sucked, hoping to draw the blood up to the skin, marking his unblemished skin. Showing others that someone has been here, and that someone wants it to be known. 

Hinata’s ragged breathing and quiet moans were music to Tsukki’s ears, and cock. He felt the tension growing in his tight jeans, groaning as he rubbed himself against Hinata’s knee. 

Hinata responded instantly, rubbing his knee in time to Tsukki’s rhythm. 

Tsukki kissed down his neck, humming, “You always smell so good,” he said, pulling back to smile at a flush faced, desire filled Hinata. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Hinata said, pulling at the hem of the blonde’s shirt. 

Tsukki chuckled at him, looking around the bathroom shyly, stepping away from Hinata’s enticing atmosphere, “Ugh,” he groaned, “anyone could walk in…” he trailed off. 

Hinata looked at an empty stall, then back at Tsukki, a smile spreading across his face as he looked back at the stall. His eyes were wide with mischief, clouded with desire, and irresistibly convincing. 

Tsukki shook his head, walking in between Hinata’s legs, threading his fingers through Hinata’s to bring his arms around Tsukki’s neck. He wrapped his hands around Hinata’s waist, and brought his mouth down to Hinata’s wanting lips. He lifted him, lips still connected, Hinata’s hands wrapped around the back of Tsukki’s neck, his legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him into the stall. 

Their lips disconnected as Tsukki fumbled to lock the door, Hinata throwing his head back and laughing. Tsukki couldn’t help but smirk at the playfulness of it all. Hinata felt so familiar, like his body was falling into a memory that it had forgotten until just now. He propped Hinata up against the wall adjacent to the door, shaking his head as he looked at the small red head. 

“What?” Hinata asked, tilting his head, mirroring Tsukki’s smile, linking his ankles behind the blonde’s back. 

Tsukki just looked at him for awhile, eyes scanning his face, his bruised neck, his swollen lips, the light freckles that were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose. He brushed loose hair out of his eyes, his hand resting on his wild hair.

“Tsukki?” he questioned, brow squinting together as he looked up at him. 

Before Tsukki knew entirely what he was doing, he brought his lips down to Hinata’s, his other hand coming up to rest on the other side of Hinata’s face. 

Hinata’s eyes widened as Tsukki softly caressed his face, his soft lips meeting his shyly. Hinata’s heart was pumping hard and steady, instead of the racing that came along with the desperate, hungry kiss. This was chaste, almost, a secret message behind the way their lips moved slowly and awkwardly together. Hinata’s brow was still pursed together as he tried to find the new rhythm of this unfamiliar kiss. He felt as though it was his first kiss once more, Tsukki’s unsure movements signaled that he felt similarly. Tsukki’s hand traveled down, fingertips trailing down the side of Hinata’s neck, feeling the way his neck strained to reach Tsukki’s mouth, innocently while simultaneously desperately. This need was different than before, Tsukki thought, it wasn’t driven by the need for sex, but the need for each other intimately. He knew nothing with anyone prior would surpass this. Nothing will exceed the way Hinata’s lips felt on his, the feeling insurmountable. 

They finally broke free from each other, smiling. 

“What was that for?” Hinata asked quietly. 

He shrugged, resting his forehead on his, “For being you.” 

“Damn,” he joked, “is that all I had to do?” 

He chuckled in response, reveling in the rare moment while his cock still pressed against his pants. 

He set Hinata down on his feet, hearing the familiar thud of his sneakers hitting tile. He got on his knees, smiling up at Hinata. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered excitedly, putting his hands through Tsukki’s soft hair. 

Tsukki was still too tall while kneeling, so he rested on his heels, shrinking him enough to be level with what he craved. He began unbuckling Hinata’s pants, the hunger for him returning extremely quick. 

Hinata leaned his head against the wall, preparing to see Tsukki take him into his mouth, though he doubted anything would prepare him. Hinata sucked air in through his teeth as Tsukki’s warm mouth wrapped around his head, slowly sucking harder and harder with every moment that passed. Hinata felt his knees getting weak, praying to himself that he didn’t collapse all together. How did Tsukki get so good at this? Does he blow Asahi often? No, Hinata thought to himself, don’t think about that now. Tsukki took him fully into his mouth, Hinata fitting nicely there. He kept his mouth loose at first, applying pressure as time went on which was driving Hinata crazy. Hinata’s fingers were in his blonde hair, tugging and pulling gently to elicit moans from him that sent vibrations through Hinata cock, up his spinal cord giving him gooseflesh. His head was against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling, his vision tunneling as he felt his orgasm build. Tsukki was applying pressure with his tongue as he snaked it around Hinata’s girth, making Hinata shiver. 

“That feels so good,” Hinata moaned, small breaths making him pause after each word. Hinata could feel his orgasm winding up, his head spinning as Tsukki kept him on the edge, releasing Hinata from his mouth and using his tongue to gently lick up Hinata’s length. He kissed and lightly sucked his leaking head, smirking and looking up at Hinata’s complete dishevelment, he had been waiting for this for weeks. He imagined this over and over again, and once again Hinata surpassed even his wildest fantasies. Tsukishima didn’t want this to end just yet but he could feel Hinata’s orgasm rising. He questioned if he should let Hinata come, just for a second, immediately answering himself with a moan as he thought about how Hinata would taste. 

The moan had finished Hinata, his fingers tightening in Tsukki’s hair as he came in his mouth. Tsukki swallowed every last bit of him, devouring the taste of him just as he expected he would. Hinata’s eyes opened after a few seconds, desire still clouding them. He bent down, putting his mouth on Tsukki’s, tasting himself on him. His head was swimming, humming at the thought that Tsukki is with him right now because he wants to be, not because he’s trying to teach him something. Just to be with him, Hinata smiled at that against Tsukki’s mouth. 

“You’re all smiles today,” he whispered against Hinata. 

“Hm,” he hummed, “I wonder why,” while he lifted Tsukki’s shirt as far up as he could, Tsukki helping it off the rest of the way. Hinata kissed his abs, flicked his tongue over his nipples making Tsukki hiss from the sensation, bending his head to trail kisses up Hinata’s neck. Hinata sucked  love bites on Tsukki’s collarbone as his fingers worked to unbutton his pants. He shoved down Tsukki’s pants to reveal blue and green checkers boxers, tented by his growing excitement. Hinata reached his hand into his underwear and wrapped his hand around his throbbing, neglected length and lazily started pumping. Tsukki’s hand flew to the wall behind Hinata’s head as he attempted to steady himself, the pleasure of Hinata’s hand on him almost too much to bear. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Hinata whispered against his chest as he trailed kisses down his sternum. 

Tsukki sighed, biting his lip as he looked down at Hinata, “I don’t have any lube.” 

Hinata smiled from ear to ear, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a small packet of lube and dangling in in front of a grinning Tsukki. 

“You knew this would happen?” he said, stepping back while shaking his head, still grinning. 

Hinata scrunched his face together, adorably and said, “I was definitely hopeful.” 

“God,” Tsukki said, stepping closer to him once more and placing a deep kiss on his lips, “you are so adorable.” 

“Shut up, and fuck me,” Hinata laughed, taking careful note of the compliment that definitely wasn’t a double edged sword for once. He pushed Tsukki onto the toilet, pushing his own pants down and straddling him. 

“Pretty demanding for such a little guy.” 

“You like demanding,” he said as he pulled Tsukki’s hard cock out through the slit in his boxers, squirting the packet of lube into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the lube before rubbing it onto Tsukishima. 

His head lulled back as Hinata coated his dick with one hand, while taking three fingers from Tsukki’s right hand and rubbing lube on them from his other hand. 

“How are you so good at everything you do?” he whispered, rubbing his free hand through his hair as he watched him work him the way he wanted, a complete slave when it comes to what Hinata wants. 

Hinata grabbed Tsukki’s lubed hand, putting it between his legs signaling that he was ready for him. Hinata smiled down at him, “Because you make me want to be good at everything,” he finally answered, bringing his lips down to Tsukki’s as he began to rub him where he so blatantly suggested. 

“Mm,” Hinata moaned against Tsukishima’s mouth. His eyes rolled as he felt Tsukki put pressure where he imagined all weekend. Hinata felt Tsukki push a finger inside of him, causing Hinata to moan into his shoulder where his head laid. 

Tsukishima took this opportunity to suck on Hinata’s ear and he inserted another finger, making Hinata bite down on his shoulder to stifle his moan. He groaned at the sweet pain while Hinata rode his fingers, bobbing up and down in his lap. 

“You’re astonishing, Shouyo.” 

“Ah,” Hinata said while riding him, “thank you,” he groaned. Hinata wanted, no needed, more of him. “Please, more.” 

Tsukishima carefully pulled his fingers out, putting his hands underneath Hinata’s thighs, lifting him, Hinata lining up Tsukki’s cock to his ass, Tsukki slowly lowering him down onto him. They both let out a deep groan as they felt one another fit together perfectly. 

“Hinata, oh my god, you feel so good,” he moaned. 

Hinata couldn’t speak just moan as he rode Tsukki, rolling his hips eliciting deep moans from the boy below him. 

Tsukki grunted as he stood up from the toilet, holding onto Hinata tightly as he slammed him against the wall. It probably would have hurt in other circumstance but right now, it was beyond hot. His back hit the wall with a thud, Tsukki’s mouth on his instantly, hungrily as he put his arms under Hinata’s thighs, using the wall to keep him up, pounding in and out of him furiously. Hinata’s head rested on the wall as Tsukki moved in and out of him, his mouth in a smirking “O” as the sweet pain of Tsukishima’s length radiated through him. 

“Tsukki,” he groaned, “you feel so fucking good,” he groaned, a small drop of drool spilling down his chin. 

Tsukishima was kissing down his neck, sucking and biting as he went. That combined with the thrusting was driving Hinata crazy. Tsukki angled his hips, hitting Hinata’s prostate just right, causing him to surge forward, his forehead leaning on Tsukki’s shoulder as he groaned loudly. 

Tsukki stopped when he heard the bathroom door open, faint footsteps alerting both of the boys to someone’s presence. They were both breathing extremely heavy, panting and smirking at one another. 

Hinata licked his lips, staring Tsukki in the eyes as he rolled his hips, Tsukki’s eyebrows pinched together as he tried to force himself to be quiet. Hinata wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s slender neck, leaning his whole body on him as he used his arms for leverage to move his ass up and down on Tsukki’s cock. Tsukki’s grip on Hinata’s thighs was iron strong as he begged with his eyes for Hinata to stop, weakly. Tsukki rested his head against Hinata’s shoulder, small groans interrupted by quiet panting filled their stall as the person next to them finished up their business. Hinata bit onto Tsukki’s neck, riding him furiously, increasing his speed as he heard the person next to them shuffle around. Tsukki was sweating, biting onto Hinata’s shoulder to stifle his moans as his grip on him tightened. Hinata felt himself clench against Tsukki, his orgasm coming at him like a freight train. 

Tsukki couldn’t handle it anymore, the eroticism of the situation, fucking Hinata in a public bathroom while others could possibly hear, Hinata’s ass squeezing around him applying an incredible amount of pleasure, looking down at Hinata’s pleasure molding his face beautifully, he came inside of Hinata, quietly and suddenly. He knew Hinata wasn’t experienced enough to stay quiet, his moans were already loud enough to begin with, Tsukki was sure the person next to them had stayed for the show, but Hinata’s moans were for him and him alone so he wrapped his hand around Hinata’s throat as Hinata stroked himself furiously. Hinata’s eyes rolled back as his oxygen supply was depleting, aroused by the thought of handing something so necessary to live over to Tsukishima. He came, struggled moans escaping his restricted throat sounding like measly squeaks. 

They stood there, still connected, until their breathing regulated. Tsukishima carefully lifted an exhausted Hinata off of him, disconnecting them with a wince from Hinata and sat on the toilet, Hinata still straddling him, his head on Tsukki’s chest, arms still around his Tsukki’s neck. 

“You’re amazing,” Hinata whispered into the silence. Tsukki chuckled, making Hinata’s head move with his chest. “Not just at sex either. I mean in general.”

Tsukki ran his fingers through his hair, kissing him on the temple, “You’re amazing too.” 

They were quiet for awhile, Tsukishima reveling in the warmth of Hinata being pressed against him for a few minutes before saying, “Our ramen is probably cold,” he whispered, not remembering if he heard the person leave the bathroom or not. 

Hinata sat up quickly, never one to let food go to waste, “We better get out there, the old man will think we’re pooping!” 

Hinata scrambled off of him, pulling his pants and boxers on, looking over at Tsukishima who was still sitting on the toilet in his boxers, “Let’s go! It’s getting cold!”

Tsukishima chuckled, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him, placing a kiss on his lips quickly, “You’re too much,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief before getting up and putting his clothes back on. Once he was clothed Hinata grabbed his hand and kissed his upper arm, “Thanks for today,” he said innocently. Tsukki stared down at him, blinking, unable to comprehend the sweet moment. As quickly as it happened it was over, Hinata unlocked the door and exited the stall, stopping short in the doorway causing Tsukki to run into him. 

“Hello, Hinata.” 

Hinata was extremely still. Tsukki peeked his head around the stall to find Kageyama leaning against the sink counter. 

Hinata finally spoke up, “Hey. Getting some ramen?” 

Kageyama just stared at him blankly, nodding. 

“Good,” he said, then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Tsukki and Kageyama staring after him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata accidentally walks in on....well he honestly doesn't even know what, but that doesn't mean he isn't curious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so incredibly patient with these irregular updates! I just moved from college to an apartment so I was without internet while also running around with my head chopped off! Again, thanks for being great! I love and appreciate all of you! Enjoy this fun installment!

**Sugawara/ Daichi/ Hinata Threesome/Non-Traditional Choking/ Light Bondage**

Practice was coming to an end, Suga and Daichi were finally on the same team during the scrimmage portion of practice. They were a well oiled machine, working together for three years, filling each other’s gaps, predicting each other’s movements, making them a dream team. A dream team that was almost never used to it’s full ability. 

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck three times, running it up through his hair, down to his chest. It was the signal. Suga half-smiled at himself, a pressure growing in his stomach, thoughts of what comes after the signal overtook Suga’s senses. The team went to the club room to change, Suga and Daichi hanging behind, sweating with anticipation. As soon as the last person left, the door clicking shut, Daichi had Suga pressed against the wall, hands in his silver hair, mouth working Suga in the way only Daichi knows how. They moaned into one another, tasting the hard work they put onto the court, while tasting the desperate need for one another. 

“I hate that you make me wait,” Daichi said against his mouth. 

Suga smiled, kissing him, running his tongue quickly over his upper lip, biting down hard on his bottom lip making him moan, he leaned forward, “Because it’s always better when you’re desperate,” he whispered into his ear, sucking on it tasting the iron coming to the surface of his skin. Suga pushed off the wall, spinning them around, pinning Daichi roughly, the whole length of his body up against Daichi’s, feeling the dips and hard muscle, the soft with the hard. Daichi was always the epitome of himself, who he was on the inside inexplicably shaping Daichi on the surface. Suga liked that you never had to wonder with him, spending extra time appreciating the soft spots with lingering kisses and feather like touches. That’s not for today though, both Suga and Daichi knew what Daichi was in for today and it both excited Daichi and terrified him in only the way Suga could. 

Suga’s hands were under his shirt, rubbing and tugging his pert nipples making his gasp from the suddenness. 

“Ah, Koshi...please,” Daichi begged. They’ve been doing this long enough that Suga knows fully well that, with enough stimulation, Daichi could cum from this alone. Nipples fondled, love bites on his neck. He made him do it once, refusing to touch his aching cock until he came. Suga moaned from the thought of it. Tentatively, Suga dragged his hands down Daichi’s body, hands lingering on his toned abdomen, remembering when he was thin with little to no muscle. 

Daichi’s mouth was becoming sloppy with desire, unable to concentrate on the movements of Suga’s mouth on his as anticipation grew in his groin. 

“Concentrate,” Suga said in a low, seductive voice, “you’re getting sloppy, Captain.” 

Daichi moaned, hands finding their way underneath Suga’s loose practice shirt, one scratching at his back, the other fondling his ass, “I missed you.” 

Music to Suga’s ears. He and Daichi have been dating for two and a half years and keeping it a secret was beginning to take a toll on both of them. They team knew they fooled around, but did not know of their romantic involvement, and they preferred it that way. “I missed you too,” he said against his stocky chest, trailing kisses there making Daichi whimper. He went to take off his shirt, desperate for skin on skin contact with his beloved, Suga denying him instantly. 

“Is that a hole?” Suga stepped away, asking as he saw Daichi’s skin peak through a hole in the middle of his shirt. 

Daichi looked down, poking his finger through, “I didn’t even notice, I guess so.” 

Suga suddenly ripped the shirt all the way around, tear the fabric with a loud rip, Daichi gaping at him as he did so. 

“What the hell, Sugawara?” 

Suga looked up at him with mischievous eyes, smiling from ear to ear, “Turn around.” 

Daichi turned around quickly, the anticipation of what was to come making his cock twitch in his loose gym shorts, now tented with his growing desire. That smile was all too familiar, Suga was cooking up a way to taunt him, make him beg, make him wonder what would happen next. That was that thing with Suga, you were always left wondering. 

Suga pulled his captain’s hands behind him, binding them with the the fabric he tore off of his shirt moments before. Loose enough as not to rub too much, but tight enough to wear the bulkier boy didn’t stand a chance of escaping. Daichi’s shorts were hanging low on his hips, his now cropped shirt exposing his toned back muscle, the dimples that laid on either side of his spine tempting Suga to take him right now, but he remembered that Daichi’s punishment was far from over. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been touched, Sawamura?” 

“Four weeks,” he whimpered, pulling his hands apart to test the binding he knew would be inescapable. 

“And why is that?” Suga taunted, pressing his body against the back of Daichi, wrapping his hands around the front of him, taunting his nipples once more.

Daichi moaned, finding it impossible to speak, therefore was not able to answer. 

Suga squeezed with his fingernails. 

“Ah, Suga...please,” Daichi begged, his forehead pressed against the cool wall he was forced against. 

“Answer the question or I’ll stop touching you,” Suga whispered. 

Daichi arched his back, grinding his ass into Suga’s cock begging it to react, to show appreciation for this man in front of it. Daichi knew better. He knew his boyfriend’s ability to control himself was more than extraordinary and that he wouldn’t release that control until he felt Daichi was worthy. He felt Suga begin to remove himself from him, he sputtered quickly, “I-I-I  said you were all I had time for at Tobio’s Halloween party.” 

While he was answering, Suga pulled down his shorts and boxers, smacking his ass five times making him pause between each word to draw air in through his teeth, arching his back to give him better access. 

“Correct,” Suga said, massaging his ass from the punishment it just endured perfectly. 

Daichi hummed low in his throat at the feeling of Suga’s sure fingers on him, massaging and teasing him in the ways he could only dream of years before. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” 

Daichi chuckled, thinking about how for four straight weekends Suga would invite him over, tease him, get him just about on the edge and stop touching him, forbidding him from touching himself, leaving him hurting and wanting. He’d suddenly leave saying, “Sorry, I don’t seem to have the time.” 

“Yes, Sugawara, I think I have learned my lesson.” 

“Good,” the silver haired boy said, kissing the back of the brunette’s neck, reaching around and wrapping his hand around his rock hard cock, placing the pad of his thumb where the head and the shaft join underneath, rubbing in a circle motion. 

“Fuck!” Daichi exclaimed, accidentally knocking his head off the wall as he lunged forward in surprise and pleasure. 

Using his other hand, Suga began rubbing his wanting hole, hearing small gasps mingle with his name in a small whisper against the wall. He pushed a finger in, hearing Daichi moan as the his ass took every inch of his long setter fingers. He began grinding on his finger, “Stay still,” Suga demanded. Daichi obeyed, knowing that if he didn’t it would not bother Suga to stop what they were doing instantly to show him how to listen. He rewarded him by slipping another finger in, Diachi reward him right back with a pained moan. Usually Suga would never enter someone without lube, but after about a year and a half of sleeping together Daichi shyly told him that he liked it rough and that when he masturbated he never used lube, so Suga has made this exception, finding great pleasure in hearing the air suck through Daichi’s teeth, his eyes squeeze shut, causing pre cum to leak from his cock. 

“Suga, please...I need you to fuck me,” Daichi groaned. 

Suga clicked his tongue against his teeth three times, “Tck, tck, tck, you know better than that Daichi.” 

He whimpered, standing still as he could with his knees wobbling from desire and teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

The sound of the door opening made them pause mid movement, their heads snapping to the door. A small figure stood in the door, their eyes adjusting just in time to see Hinata gaping at them. 

“I forgot my phone,” he said quietly. 

Suga stepped back from Daichi, Daichi turning around to face Hinata. 

“Hinata…” Daichi trailed off, looking at Suga and back at Hinata. They’ve talked since the party, both recognizing Hinata’s need for sexual experience and stating they wouldn’t mind helping him in such an endeavour. 

“I’m sorry for intruding,” he said, turning on his heels to make his exit but stopped when Suga said his name. 

“Would you like to join us?” he asked carefully.

Hinata’s back was still to them, his shoulder moving up and down quickly with his erratic breathing. His squeezed his eyes shut, wondering how Tsukki would feel if he fucked Suga and Daichi. Would he even care? Is he still with Asahi? Isn’t all of this for Kenma anyway? Hinata turned around, his tell-tale smile spread across his face, “Sure.” 

Hinata, finally allowing himself to look at the situation in front of him noticed Daichi’s ripped shirt, his hands tied behind his back with what looked like the fabric from the shirt, bottom half completely bare, a blush coloring his face. Suga stood beside him completely composed, clothes on, no hint of desire to be seen. Hinata squinted his eyes at the odd situation, wondering how he could join in on what he now knew he didn’t understand at all. 

“Obviously what we do is a little….,” Daichi looked over a Suga for validation, “different.” 

Hinata nodded slightly, “Different can be good,” he said, hope masking his voice. 

“This talking is getting boring,” Suga said with a huff, “Hinata, take your shirt off.” 

Sensing that Suga wasn’t messing around, Hinata reached a hand over his head, grabbing the collar of his shirt that rested on the back of his neck, smoothly bringing it over his head in one swift movement, exposing his small, toned, torso.

Suga and Daichi both marveled at him, looking him up and down and smiling.  Hinata took the few steps needed to close the distance between them, awkwardly standing before the pair waiting for his next command. 

“Kiss Daichi,” Suga said simply. 

Hinata blushed, looking up at his captain who was panting, eyes hooded. Hinata figured that what he walked in on had been an interruption, but Daichi didn’t seem to mind the least, possibly used to interruptions and denial. 

Hinata put his hands on his shoulders, reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Daichi. His lips were soft and inviting, making Hinata’s nerves melt away as Daichi usually does. Daichi did his best to participate in the passionate kiss, and succeeding quite well with his hands tied behind his back. He pinned Hinata against the wall, moaning into one another as their tongues explored each other, Daichi breaking free from the kiss to place soft kisses down Hinata’s neck, Hinata’s hands were in his hair, goading him to keep going. 

Daichi was bent at the waist, teasing Hinata’s nipples with his tongue when Suga came up behind him, pushing a finger inside of him. This elicited a low moan from both of the boys, Hinata’s fingers twisting into Daichi’s hair as the vibration from his moan tickled his nipple, the sudden bite from his teeth making him gasp. Hinata felt his erection growing as he watched Suga finger their captain. Daichi was finding it hard to concentrate on Hinata as Suga added another finger, fucking him mercilessly. 

“Fuck,” he said as he hung his head low, trying to create friction between him and Suga’s fingers.

“Stay still, Sawamura,” Suga whispered, stilling his movements to get his point across. Daichi whimpered, but complied. 

Hinata looked onto the interaction, his head swimming with desire. The control they had for one another, Hinata cursed himself for how wrong he was about Suga not displaying desire, he just did it in a different way. 

Suga kissed up Daichi’s spine as he resumed fucking him with his fingers, Daichi’s warm mouth engulfing Hinata’s forgotten nipple once more making him moan. Hinata wanted so badly to wrap his mouth around Daichi, to make him moan the way Suga was, but something told him Suga was running this show and he was to do what he told him to do. 

“Hinata, kneel on your hands and knees over here.” Suga pointed to a spot in the middle of the room, making the boys move away from the wall.

Hinata did as he was told, kneeling between the two boys, one boy kneeling in front of him, the other behind him, his face level with Daichi’s leaking cock and Suga’s cock aligned with his entrance.

“Show Daichi how good you are with that mouth of yours,” Suga commanded as he started rubbing Hinata’s wanting hole. 

Hinata hummed low in his throat as he looked up into Daichi’s eyes, licking the precum off of his head with the lightest flick of his tongue. Daichi threw his head back, moaning deeply. Hinata took his head into his mouth, sucking long and slow, flicking his tongue over his slit as he did so, feeling Daichi shake. 

“We heard you were great Shouyo, but not this good,” Suga said, squirting lube into his hand he pulled off the shelf next to them and pushing a cold, wet finger into him. 

He moaned around Daichi’s cock, making Daichi thrust forward into his mouth, choking Hinata with his length. Hinata gagged, allowing access deeper into his throat. Hinata’s eyes sprung wide, tears rolling down his cheeks as Daichi thrust into his throat. His vision tunneling almost to completely black before Daichi pulled out of his mouth, allowing him to catch air. He coughed relentlessly, Suga adding a finger making him moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

“I’m sorry, Shouyo, it’s been awhile,” his eyes flicked to Suga’s, “I got carried away.” 

Hinata shook his head, “No, I liked it. I was just surprised.” Hinata didn’t allow him to answer, taking his dick back into his mouth, applying pressure with his tongue as he sucked Daichi’s dick hard. 

“Ah, fuck, Hinata, yes.”

Hinata moaned, Suga’s fingers finding the small bundle of nerves and rubbing them over and over again. Hinata cried out, the stimulation too much for him, “Suga...it’s too much,” he whimpered. 

Suga slapped his ass hard, making him squeal as he continued to assault his prostate, “If you want me to stop say red, if you want me to slow down say yellow,” he leaned forward, whispering in his ear. Hinata wondered why he was incredibly turned on by Suga’s surprising dominance, but he didn’t say red or yellow, but allowed Suga to have his way with him. Suga smacked his ass again, “Good boy.” 

Hinata moaned around Daichi’s cock, Daichi panting above him. Hinata couldn’t remember a time he was this lost in another person but he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into Suga and Daichi and the desire that filled the room. Hinata felt Daichi lean forward, changing the angle of his cock in his mouth, Suga leaning forward as well, retracting his fingers from him. He heard them kissing above him, his cock twitching from the idea of it. Suga’s hand was on Hinata’s tailbone, supporting himself while applying just the right amount of pressure to make Hinata moan. 

Daichi thrust in and out of his mouth, gagging him, drool pooling out of his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he took the assault. He heard Daichi moaning into Suga’s mouth, Suga finally moaning back, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. He always felt that his sexual partner’s moans were a gift but that feeling was magnified when he heard the small noise coming from Suga, who hasn’t made a peep besides barking commands at the two boys in front of him. 

Suddenly, Suga was pushing inside of Hinata, all the way down the shaft in one thrust. 

“Fuck!” Hinata exclaimed, removing Daichi from his mouth as Suga pulled and thrusted back in just like before. “Suga…” Hinata began as Suga quickened his speed not giving Hinata time to accustom himself to having something inside of him, “yellow,” he whimpered. 

Suga slowed down, rubbing the small of Hinata’s back, kissing up his spine. Hinata moaned as he felt his body quiver around Suga, shaping itself to him. He moaned as his body indicated that it was ready for Suga. Hinata nodded slightly, somehow knowing Suga was staring at him intensely, waiting for the green light. 

He thrust in and out of Hinata at a wild speed, fingers curling around his tiny hips, forcing him into the rhythm his Vice Captain set. 

Daichi’s mouth was on Hinata’s, exploring with his tongue, met by Hinata’s own. Hinata bit Daichi’s bottom lip as Suga angled his thrusts to hit the small bundle of nerves there. Daichi moaned, running his tongue over Hinata’s upper lip as Hinata bit down harder. He tasted blood, causing him to release the brown haired boys lip. His head hung low, his arms giving out, causing his cheek to be pressed to the ground as drool dripped out the side of his mouth. Daichi laid down on his back perpendicular to Hinata, scooting himself underneath Hinata’s hips, and took him into his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Hinata moaned as Daichi’s warm mouth simply laid open, Suga thrusting into him doing all the work of thrusting Hinata inside Daichi’s mouth. 

“You taste so good, Hinata,” Daichi said, returning his mouth to his leaking cock sucking him slowly, but hard. 

Suga reached to his side and started pumping Daichi lazily, causing Daichi to moan around him, sending vibrations from his dick to the back of his neck where his small hairs stood up, becoming extremely sensitive. Suga was trailing his fingertips down Hinata’s back, up to where his hair meets his neck and back down again, making him shiver with desire. 

“On your back,” Suga demanded. 

Daichi moved quickly to allow Hinata to allow his hips to fall to the ground as he rolled over onto his back, Suga putting each leg on either side of him. Suga entered him once again, this time being a lot less painful due to being stretched already Suga leaned forward, kissing Hinata deeply and passionately. Suga, Hinata noted, was a very good kisser. His kisses were precise and clouded your thoughts so you only thinking about him and the way his mouth moved on yours. He moaned into Hinata’s mouth as Hinata reached up and ran his fingernails down his back. Suga sat up, bringing all of his attention back to thrusting in and out of him, causing him to moan and stutter uncontrollably. Suddenly, Daichi was standing over him, a foot on each side of his head, Suga leaning forward, wrapping his mouth around Daichi, sucking while bobbing his head up and down. Hinata was absolutely transfixed at the sight right above him while absolutely overcome with pleasure from Suga’s unwavering ability to multitask. 

Hinata felt pressure in his groin, building and building, squeezing around Suga’s cock. 

“Don’t you dare cum,” Suga demanded, keeping his rhythm. 

Hinata whimpered as he tried to figure a way he wouldn’t cum with Suga thrusting in and out of him. 

“Please Suga, I can’t hold it any longer.” 

“You can, Daichi hasn’t been allowed to come for four weeks, I think you can handle this,” he panted, thinking about how wonderful it will be when Daichi finally climaxes. “You’re turn Sawamura,” he purred as he pulled himself out of Hinata’s tightening hole, making him wince. 

Daichi hurriedly kneeled between his legs, pumping some lube into his hand to slick his cock before putting it inside of Hinata. He looked into Hinata’s eyes and side smiled, licking his lips in excitement and what seemed  l ike nervousness, “Ready, Shouyo? I’m a little bigger than Suga.” 

Hinata nodded, the need to orgasm fogging his brain as he watched Daichi line himself up with his entrance, pushing in gently, letting out a ragged breath as he did so, beads of sweat forming on his brow. 

“Ah, Daichi, god,” Hinata praised as Daichi started moving in and out of him in a slow, teasing rhythm. 

Suga was suddenly sitting on him, kissing him once more, tasting the moans coming from Hinata as Daichi fastened his pace inside of him. 

Suga squirted some lube onto his hand reached behind himself and wrapped it around Hinata’s cock, stroking his lazily. 

“Fuck, Suga, you’re hands are so soft,” Hinata breathed. He had never had so much stimulus at one time, he was fearful his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he saw Suga lining his entrance up with Hinata’s newly slicked cock. Putting his back to Hinata, Suga lowered himself down onto Hinata’s length while kissing Daichi. Hinata felt like their pet, their play thing, a privilege he didn’t even know he desired until just now. Suga reached around Daichi, finally freeing his hands. Suga bounced up and down on his lap and Daichi thrusted into him, using one hand to stroke Suga’s hard cock. They were all moaning, teetering on the edge. Suga was tightening around Hinata, Hinata tightening around Daichi, Daichi’s movements becoming erratic, the rhythm breaking. Suga stood suddenly, leaving both of the boys staring after him as he stroked himself to orgasm, moaning as he released all over Hinata’s naked body. 

“Separate,” Suga said suddenly. 

Daichi pulled out of Hinata slowly, Hinata stood, brows pinched together from confusion. 

“Get dressed.”

“What?” Hinata asked. 

“You heard me. Get dressed.”

Hinata got dressed, his heart still pounding from the stimulation and confusion of it all. 

“Next week, same time, maybe I’ll let one of you cum. We will see who behaves the best.” Suga smiled, looking between both of them and for once, Hinata was the one left looking after a lover leaving him in the dust. 


	5. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff than smut, but I'll make up for it next update, promise <3

**Hinata/ Self sexting w/ Tsukishma**

That night Hinata laid in bed, dick throbbing, mind wandering to Tsukishima, as it usually did.

_ Tsukishima walked him home from practice, finishing up a shower when he saw Hinata packing up to leave. Naturally, he asked what kept him and through much persistence, Hinata finally told him about Daichi and Suga, Tsukki laughing at him as he told him how the whole situation ended.  _

_ “You must be hurting,” Tsukki said, bumping his side into Hinata as they walked.  _

_ Hinata squinted his eyes shut as he thought about his throbbing cock, limp and sad in his pants, “Yup.”  _

_ Tsukki pushed him in the alley they were walking by, using his tall body to pin Hinata to the wall, his knee in between his legs, rubbing him gently. Hinata moaned instantly, his wanting cock reacting as quickly as he did.  _

_ “Tsukishima, we can’t,” Hinata said, pushing at his shoulders.  _

_ Tsukki smiled down at him, “I know, thought I’d add to the torture,” he whispered, winking.  _

_ Hinata bit back a smile, shaking his head at him, “That’s just mean.”  _

Hinata rolled onto his stomach groaning as the pressure in his groin ebbed and flowed through him, begging to be released. He closed his eyes, knowing he had to wait until next week, something in his excited to wait until next week, but he doubted he could. He doubted he could last the night alone in his dark room, eyes squinted together as he thought about how delicious Tsukishima smelled in the alley, how badly he wanted to kiss him. 

He groaned again.

He felt his phone buzz in his bed, startling him. He picked it up, the screen blinding him for a few moments causing him to blink furiously at the screen. A Snapchat from Tsukishima. Hinata opened it, eyes flinging wide as a photo of Tuskki standing in the mirror, boxers hanging low on his waist, shirt pulled up, the hem in between his teeth as he half-smiled with a caption that read “Adding onto the torture”. Hinata bit his lip looking at the picture, instantly aroused. His long, lean torso imbedding itself into Hinata’s memory. He rolled onto his back, pulling down his pants a bit, just enough to show the muscle definition around his hips, the top of his dick peeking from his boxers. He snapped an image, captioned it “What did I do to deserve this?”. He looked at it for awhile before sending it. What is he doing? Is he about to sext with Tsukishima? This is just going to make his situation worse, he knew that, but could he honestly resist? He sent it, letting out the breath he had been holding. A few minutes later he got a response, Tsukki’s brow was brought together, he was biting his lip, his face twisted into a mask of desire and pain, “You smelled too damn good in that alley”. Hinata smiled at that, it was nice to know he found him as irresistible as Hinata found him. Hinata smiled, biting his lip and snapped a response. Captioning it, “You smelled heavenly, Kei”. He remembered Tsukki whispering those words to him in the gym, an electric shock coursing through his body right to the head of his aching cock. He whimpered. 

The reply was instant, Hinata getting all too excited to see it was a purple square instead of a red one. What is Tsukki sending him now? 

Hinata clicked the video, Tsukki’s low, sleepy voice surrounded him, “I see what you’re doing, Shouyo. I want you to remember that I can do whatever I want with my body while yours is being held captive by Suga. Don’t test me.” His low vibrato gave Hinata goosebumps as he rewatched the video again, not even caring that it would send a notification that he replayed it. He groaned, faceplanting into his pillows. He had a point, Hinata’s throbbing cock was begging him to leave it alone, but his mind wandered to the photos that could potentially come of this, the teasing, the taunting. 

He slid his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground and flipped over to his back, snapping an image of his toned torso, “But testing you is my favorite past time” he typed out and sent. He waited for a while, staring at his phone until his vision blurred. The notification popped up that Tsukki had sent him a reply. He paused before opening it. Opening it was like opening a door into sensual uncharted territory. Opening it was knowing fully well that he wasn’t going to be able to follow Suga’s command to not touch himself or cum. He squinted his eyes shut, wondering if maybe Hinata wanted to be punished? People have been throwing themselves at him for weeks now. Maybe it was time for someone to deny him what he greatly wants, but it definitely wasn’t going to be him. He opened the Snapchat and gasped as Tsukki’s dick took over the screen, the caption reading, “I thought this was your favorite past time?” 

“That’s it,” Hinata said into the darkness. 

He opened a text message to Tsukki,  _ Come over, please. _

_ T: Aren’t your parents home _

Hinata shook his head in frustration, punching his bed with his fist, looking for a solution. 

_ H: Window _

_ T: You want me to crawl through your window like some sex addict? _

Hinata smiled, thinking of Tsukki as a sex addict.

_ H: Yes. _

_ T: I’ll be right there. _

Hinata squealed, running to the bathroom to take a quick shower, coming out just in time to hear three light knocks on his window. He opened the window, Tsukki putting his head in the room, placing a long kiss on Hinata’s mouth, Hinata’s hands coming up to his hair, humming at the softness of his blonde locks. 

“Get in here,” Hinata said against his lips. 

Tsukki crawled in, following Hinata to the bed where they laid kissing each other, giggling and panting and smiling around one another. 

Hinata pulled Tsukki’s loose shirt over his head, kissing his shoulders and collarbones. 

Tsukki hummed as Hinata’s soft mouth worked on his body, making him gasp and moan in only the way Hinata could. He felt Hinata stop and looked down at him. 

He was looking up at him, his eyes big and wondering, vulnerable. 

“What’s wrong, Shouyo,” he said, cupping his palm around his face. 

“Are you still sleeping with Asahi?” 

Tsukki pinched his brows together, frowning, “And if I was?” 

Hinata put his hand on Tsukki’s chest, resting his chin there, “I just don’t want you to make choices based on me.” 

“Of course I am going to make choices based on you, look where I am Hinata! I crawled through your window in the middle of the night to be here with you.” 

Hinata blushed, burying his face in the blonde’s chest, “Do you want me to stop sleeping with other people?”

“No, go ahead. Adventure. I’ve gotten to do it, I want you to do it. If you choose me after it’s all said and done, I’ll be overjoyed. But if not,” he shrugged, “i’ll enjoy the time we had together.” 

Hinata looked up at him, a smile slowly spreading across his face, “You’re amazing.”

Tsukki chuckled, putting his hand in Hinata’s hair, using his other hand to rub his back slowly and methodically, “As are you.” 

They laid like that for a while, breathing together, the sound of Tsukki’s fingertips lightly grazing up his small back lulling them both to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has always lived next to Kuroo, and Kuroo has always known Kenma gets a little more than excited when he gets to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I am sad to say that I will be doing my residential summer job starting tomorrow, and I wanted to give you guys one more update before I have to be away for awhile! Don't worry, I will write as often as I can and as smutty as I can, but if you see a lack in updates that is why!   
> Hope you enjoy this, I sure did!

**Kenma/Kuroo/Bokuto Voyeurism**

Kenma has lived next to Kuroo his whole life, hence their childhood connection. He has seen the paint color change from blue, to white, to red, and back to white, he’s seen posters go up and be taken down as Kuroo’s interests change, he’s seen how his muscles moved differently as he took off his shirt, puberty giving him a new ripple Kenma found himself memorizing, and he’s seen all of Kuroo’s lovers, which has been a lot. In Kenma’s defense, Kuroo wanted him to see, begged him with his eyes to touch himself while watching him. Even from a house away, Kenma couldn’t refuse him, getting off on the thought of Kuroo thinking about him while someone else was buried deep inside of his captain. 

Kenma was looking out of his bedroom window now, watching Bokuto suck on Kuroo’s hard cock, Kuroo positioning them in front of the window just for Kenma’s pleasure. Kenma whimpered when Kuroo threw his head back, burying his fingers in Bokuto’s wild hair as he moaned. Kenma didn’t need to be there, he knew the sound, the feeling of his fingers pulling on his hair; he reached into his loose lounging pants and lazily began stroking himself, biting his lip as he watched the scene across the way. 

Bokuto had thick strands of spit hanging from the corners of his mouth, chocking on Kuroo’s length, the gagging turning Kuroo into a thrusting mess, sloppily trying to find a rhythm to pound Bokuto’s tight throat. Bokuto’s eyes were squinted shut as he accepted the assault to his throat, devouring the taste of his wild haired partner, smirking around Kuroo’s cock as he realized what a mess he was making of him. 

“You’re smirking,” Kuroo breathed, pulling his cock free of Bokuto’s mouth, a loud pop filling the room. 

Bokuto slowly nodded the smirk still plastered across his face. 

Kuroo dropped down to his knees, becoming eye level with a messy faced Bokuto. He slapped him across the face, his hand going to Bokuto’s throat as he leaned in real close, “What the fuck makes you think you get to smirk at me,” he whispered, biting onto the hard cartilage of his ear, sucking until he tasted iron in his mouth. Bokuto was whimpering, pushing Kuroo’s hand harder into his throat, “Please,” he begged. 

“Please what?” 

“Let me fuck you,” he struggled out, his face red and tense, the small veins in his forehead popping out. 

Kuroo chuckled, kissing him from his temple down to his chin, “You’d be so fucking lucky,” he said, using the hand wrapped around his throat to push him to the ground. 

 

Kenma gasped, feeling blood rush to his dick making him hard instantly. He wished he could hear them, hear the sounds they were making, hear the way Kuroo chuckled when you begged, hear his growl as he felt himself give into you, wanting you to fuck him as bad as you wanted to be inside of him. He groaned as he felt tension growing in his groin at the thought. From where he was standing he could still see them on the floor grappling with one another, wrestling with who would be on top, biting and sucking one another as they went tumbling over top of one each other. Kuroo won, Bokuto pinned underneath him as he trailed kisses down his long, cobra shaped torso, tonguing his sensitive head. 

“Fuck Kuroo, gah,” he groaned, trying to move, but Nekoma’s captain had him pinned. Lightly tonguing him, essentially torturing his sensitive, wanting cock. He tried to thrust his hips, forcing his dick into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo opened his mouth only to lightly bite his leaking tip.

“Ah, FUCK Kuroo, please, I’m sorry...I won’t….AHH” 

Kuroo slid his teeth all the way up his head, releasing only when his teeth came together, licking the pre cum the attempted a hurried escape, “You better not.” 

“I won’t, I promise, sir.” 

Kuroo hummed low in his throat, loving the way his demanded nickname rolled off Bokuto’s desperate tongue. He continued to torture him with his tongue, flicking his tongue over his leaking slit, just enough to feel a wet, whispering touch but not enough to give him what he needed to come. 

Kuroo watched the writhing man beneath him with great pleasure. He noticed how his nails dug into his palm as he tried to control the natural urge to thrust, he noticed the small bead of blood forming where his teeth but into his bottom lip, his eyes squinted together with concentration and torturous pleasure. Kuroo reached his hand up to squeeze and tease Bokuto’s nipples making him groan low in his chest, sending vibrations through Kuroo’s arm straight to his cock. 

“You’re being such a good boy, Bokuto.” 

“Yes, sir,” he breathed, furrowing his brow together at the praise. 

“I think you deserve a reward,” Kuroo said, his lips ghosting over the tip of Bokuto’s dick as he spoke. 

“Only if you think so, Sir,” Bokuto said through clenched teeth.

_ You like that, little mouse _ , Kuroo thought, flicking his eyes to the window before he wrapped his warm mouth around Bokuto’s head. 

 

Kenma’s hand was lubed now as he prepared to press a finger inside his wanting hole when Kuroo made eye contact with him. He stopped all movement as Kuroo looked into his eyes, bobbing up and down on Bokuto’s cock but somehow transferring the feeling to Kenma just from a look. Kenma’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slowly pushed a finger into his tight entrance. He reconnected eyes with Kuroo who shook his head slightly, indicating he didn’t want Kenma to pleasure himself. He whimpered, pulling the finger out of himself and sticking it in his mouth, sucking while still looking at Kuroo. His brows came together, showing Kenma that he appreciated what he was doing, Kenma could hear the moan that vibrated through Bokuto’s cock as if he was there with them. All Kenma could think about now was how beautiful he looked with another boy’s cock down his throat.  

 

Kuroo broke eye contact with Kenma, bringing all his attention back to the boy there in the room with him. 

“Can I come, sir?” 

“No,” he said around his cock. 

He whimpered, sighing, his breathing uneven and shallow as he tried to hold his orgasm. 

“If you want to fuck me, you better do it now.” 

Bokuto scurried up, standing behind Kuroo as he grabbed onto each side of the window sill, staring at Kenma as Bokuto squirted lube in his hand, slicking his dick while also slicking Kuroo’s wanting hole, rubbing there, making Kuroo moan. 

 

Kenma saw Kuroo ready himself, gripping the window sill, staring right at him, smirking. His eyes lulled when Bokuto pushed a finger in, curving it in a come here motion that Kenma knew he was particularly good at, an electric shock went through his body thinking about Bokuto’s fingers buried deep in him like the one time at summer camp. Kuroo and Kenma moaned at the same time. Kenma had his sweater pulled up, toying with his own nipples, watching as Bokuto lined his cock up with Kuroo’s warm hole. 

 

Kuroo moaned watching Kenma toy with himself, those big eyes looking at him, unwavering, as Bokuto pushed a finger inside of him. He let out the breath he was holding, knowing that Kenma was moaning right alongside him. He pushed back against Bokuto’s expert finger, moaning as he hit his prostate, circling it and hitting it again. 

“Fuck Bokuto, you’re so fucking good at that,” he said, smirking from the pleasure, head hanging low. 

“Just for you, Sir,” he said, knowing fully well that Kuroo would punish him if he didn’t praise him. 

“Mmm,” he hummed as Bokuto stuck another finger in, doing the same motion on his prostate as before, this time with more pressure. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes were filled with desire, his pupils covering his entire iris, sweat beading on his forehead, his adam’s apple bobbing with each hum of appreciation he let escape making it impossible for Kenma to not touch himself. He ran a finger over his leaking head, toying with himself the way Kuroo would if he were here, torturing himself by watching the indecency happening in the room across the way. Kuroo was panting, making Kenma pant himself. Bokuto pushed himself into Kuroo slowly, Kuroo’s mouth opening slightly wider with each inch. 

 

“Fuck me,” Kuroo commanded.

Bokuto was too eager to comply, bringing his leaking cock to his entrance and pushing into him with one slow thrust, circling his hips, grazing his prostate with his first thrust. 

“Fuuuuccccckkkkk,” Kuroo breathed until Bokuto bottomed out. He didn’t give Kuroo time to adjust, thrusting in and out at an inhuman speed. 

Kuroo sucked air in through his teeth, eyes wincing as his ass became accustomed to having Bokuto’s girth invading it. Soon he was moaning as Bokuto reached a hand around and toyed with his hard, waiting nipples, the other hand wrapped around his hip, slamming him down onto him with every thrust. 

Kuroo looked up at Kenma, his small frame standing in the window, thumbing the head of his cock just like Kuroo taught him too, an oversized sweater draped his body which he held up in his other hand to allow full visual access for Kuroo. He looked so small, so innocent, the fabric engulfing him worked simultaneously with the bright red flush on his cheeks to bring out his innocent features. He was biting his lip looking at Kuroo with big, wanting eyes, his mouth opened in a lazy “O” as he edged himself while watching Kuroo be pounded by Bokuto. 

“You have one minute to come, I have other things to do,” he winked at Kenma, causing his setter to smirk. 

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be taken care of,” he breathed as Bokuto’s pace quickened. 

“30 fucking seconds,” Kuroo growled. 

He felt Bokuto still as he came inside of him, groaning as he did. They stayed in position panting for a few seconds before Bokuto pulled out and stood up straight, wincing as his back muscles protested. He picked up a dirty shirt of Kuroo’s floor and wiped his dick with it, throwing it at Kuroo so he could do the same.

“Classy,” Kuroo huffed, throwing the shirt in the hamper and grabbing the towel in his drawer he kept for these occasions. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto said while pulling his shirt over his head, slipping his feet into his shoes, “see ya, tell Kenma I said he’s invited next time.” 

Kuroo crossed the room, grabbing his shirt and pinning him to the wall, “You won’t fucking touch him,” he growled. 

“Fuck Kuroo, I didn’t know you owned him.” 

He took a deep breath in, letting it out shakily, staring at the wall next to Bokuto’s head, “Guess I don’t.” He let his shirt go, stepping away and throwing on basketball shorts. Bokuto slipped out the door, a confused look on his face. Kuroo followed him out, walking the few steps to Kenma’s front door where he knew Kenma would be waiting. The door opened as soon as he approached. Upon seeing him, Kuroo lost it. He stepped in, his mouth coming down onto his setters instantly. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s long neck, leaning into the kiss, his tongue met  by Kuroo’s. He tasted so sweet, just like he always did. Kenma used his arms linked behind his neck to give him leverage to wrap his legs around Kuroo’s thin waist, Kuroo immediately grabbing onto his ass to prop him up as he kicked the door shut and walked them up the stairs. He plopped them onto the bed, kissing every part of him, slowly easing the sweater up his small torso, kissing slowly and passionately at the newly exposed parts of his torso as it inched up. He sucked on his nipple, licking and biting. 

“Kuroo,” he whimpered, wrapping his legs are his waist, grinding into his hard cock that laid against his ass. 

“Tell me you’re mine,” he whispered against him. 

“I’m yours,” Kenma whimpered.

Kuroo lifted his head up, pushed the hair out of Kenma’s eyes, looking into them, “Tell me again.” 

Kenma kissed him deeply and passionately, pulled back, looking into his searching eyes, “I am yours.” 

He smiled and pecked his nose, “Good, roll over.” 

Kenma rolled over and allowed Kuroo to get him into the position he wanted, legs folded under him, spread wide, his face buried into the bed.

Kuroo placed his phone and house keys on the bedside table then stood back against the wall, Kenma’s ass facing him, “Fuck yourself.” 

Kenma brought his fingers to his mouth, gagging himself, moistening them with his saliva and put his hand between his legs and began rubbing, humming from the feeling. He pushed a finger in, whimpering as he felt his ass quiver around him, tightening at the new intrusion. Kenma wasn’t really known for being a quiet fuck, it was what Kuroo liked most about him. You didn’t need him to praise you with words, his noises were praise enough. Kuroo had his shorts around his ankles, stroking himself lightly as he watched Kenma ride himself. 

Kenma pushed another finger in, moaning even louder than before. “You like that,” he moaned, looking back at Kuroo.

“I love it, god you’re beautiful. Keep going baby.” 

He sat up on his knees, bouncing up and down on his fingers, his eyes lulling as he hit his own prostate. “Fuck, Kuroo I want you inside me,” he whined. 

“Not yet baby, you look too good. Lay back down,” his gentle voice guided in the dark room. 

He obeyed, shoving another finger in, taking a breath in as he did, feeling his ass stretch the way Kuroo liked it. He took his fingers out spreading his cheeks for Kuroo to see his gaping ass. His muscle trembling, trying to get back to its original size made Kenma moan, pre cum leaking from his cock onto the sheets. 

“Look at that gaping hole, are you ready for me, Kenma?” 

“Mhm,” he whimpered, shoving his fingers back in, moaning Kuroo’s name as the pleasure rocked through him. 

“Use your other hand to stroke yourself,” Kuroo’s voice broke as he thought about the image. He didn’t have to think for too long, Kenma’s face buried in his bed as both of his hands fucked him senseless. He moaned Kuroo’s name over and over again, “Tetsuro, ah, Tetsuro, fuck, Tesuro, oh my god, please, Kuroo, please, I’m going to…” 

Kuroo walked up to him then, pushing his hair away from his face, slicking his cock with lube that was already set out on the bedside table. He pushed into Kenma, Kenma whimpering until he bottomed out, eyes rolling into the back of his head like crazy, hands balled up into the sheets. 

Kuroo started a slow steady pace, Kenma still stroking himself to the same rhythm Kuroo set. Kuroo ran his hands down Kenma’s sides, making him tense from the feathery touch, the overstimulation something he begged for when he and Kenma first fucked. His hands followed his natural curves all the way down to his round ass, smacking him five times in a row, making him yelp.

“Thank you sir,” he breathed, “may I have another?” 

Kuroo happily obliged giving him five more in the same exact spot. 

“Thank you sir,” he moaned, face in the bed, “may I have another?” 

Kuroo smacked him harder this time, causing him to pull away from him. 

“Did you just pull away from me, Kenma?” 

“Y-yes sir. I’m sorry sir. Could I have ten more, sir?” Kenma was backing his ass up into Kuroo while stroking himself. Kuroo could swear he’d never seen anything so beautiful. 

He switched ass cheeks, giving him ten hard lashes, rubbing both of his cheeks until he hummed low. 

“Flip over,” Kuroo demanded, “I want to look at you.” He slipped out of him, allowing him to turn over. 

Kuroo smiled down at him, running his hands up and down his small torso, humming at the feeling of his soft, angel like skin. His fingers rubbing over his sensitive nipples making him squirm.

“Tetsuro…” he whined. 

“Okay, okay Mr. Impatient,” he chuckled. Usually he’d be annoyed by whining, would smack his partner across the face and tell them to shut the fuck up, but Kenma was different. Kenma was always the exception to the rule. He shoved himself inside of Kenma, watching him the whole time. His eyes fluttered closed, his mouth shaping into a pleasured smile as Kuroo thrust in and out of him. He brought his hand up to his own nipples, rubbing while Kuroo watched. 

“Faster,” he whispered almost inaudibly.

Kuroo leaned forward, kissing his mouth (one of the many positives attributed to the height difference) quickening his pace. Kenma’s moans tasted as good as the first time they kissed, maybe even better. Kenma moaned into his mouth as he angled his hips to hit his prostate, making a mess of the boy that lay beneath him. He rambled, “Thank you sir, god, thank you, I don’t deserve this but thank you. Feels so good, god Tetsuro, I love you, gah, yes, please, just like that, don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop.” 

His phone rang, bringing him out of his Kenma induced trance. It was his mom’s ringtone. Fuck. He sat up and grabbed the phone next to him on the bedside table while still inside of Kenma. 

“Hello?” he said angrily. He looked down at Kenma, moving his hips slightly, causing his hands to fly to his mouth to muffle the gorgeous sound he made. Kenma’s eyes went wide. 

“I’m at a friends house,” he said briskly, moving his hips again. 

Kenma furrowed his brown, two can play this game, he thought. He sat up on his dick, wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and rode him, sucking on his free ear as he did so. 

“Uh mom,” he broke off, suppressing a moan, “I’ll be staying the night here. I have to go,” he hung up, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s small waist, picking him up and shoving him against the wall. 

“Brave little mouse,” he whispered into his ear, and thrust in and out of him faster than ever before. 

Kenma bit into his shoulder to quiet himself, but to no avail. He moaned into him, putting all his bodyweight on him, which he knew he could handle. He laid draped over him like a doll, completely losing himself to his boyfriend. 

“Kuroo, I’m going to….”

“Me too,” he grunted. 

They came at the same time, something they rarely experienced, Kenma taking a long time to get off despite his obvious sensitivity. Kuroo pulled out of him, but still hung on to him, carrying him to the bed he slept in since he was a child alongside the love of his life. He set Kenma down, crawling into bed next to him. He put his arm up, allowing Kenma to cuddle onto his chest, his fingers playing with the very few strands of hair there. 

“You said you loved me,” Kuroo said after a long silence. 

Kenma looked up at him, cupping his face, “You know I do.” 

Kuroo smiled down at him, wrapping his big hand around his wrist, rubbing his forearm with his thumb, “I love you too.” 

Kenma’s soft snores indicated that he was already sleeping. Kuroo has had trouble sleeping lately, Hinata’s determined face from the Halloween party haunting his memory.  _ You can’t have him, he’s mine,  _ he thought over and over again until the smell of Kenma’s milk and honey shampoo lulled him to slip in and out of consciousness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. A glimpse of what's to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffier than fluff! (Don't worry, there will be smut, who do you think you're reading?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the people who have been with this work for awhile, you know this isn't the whole chapter! BUT i've been at work which is a residential program that consists of me being with 14-18 year olds from 6:30a.m to 11 p.m then administration meetings that last until 2 a.m. Long story short, this leaves me very little time for writing! But, if you missed these guys like I do, I figured a little snippet of what's to come would help tide you over! No worries, two more weeks and I am back to writing like my life depended on it! 
> 
> Another note: I have no idea what Kageyama's parents actually do for jobs, this was just a fun idea swirling around in my head for a bit! Sorry if it isn't canonically correct!

**Kageyama/ Hinata Fluff**

The sun was in his eyes, setting behind a building at just the right angle to temporarily blind him. He heard his name before he saw the source of the yelling. He didn’t need to see him, he knew the yellowish-orange silhouette running towards him would soon come into view and reveal a whole new sun. One that never blinded him, but made him see clearer. A sun who kept him warm without burning him. “He never burns,” he whispered to himself as Hinata came into view.

“When you whisper to yourself it makes you look weird, just a heads up,” Hinata said, standing in front of Kageyama, eclipsing the unwanted orb. 

Kageyama just stared at him, drinking him in. He was smiling, per usual, his eyes sparkling while looking up at him. 

“You’re late,” was all he could muster. 

“Well, when you text me 5 minutes before meeting up, I may be a little late, Kags.” 

Kageyama turned and started walking towards the shop he told Hinata to meet him at. Naturally, Hinata followed. They walked in silence until they reached the shop, barely a 5 minute walk. 

“So, what did you have to talk to me about?” Hinata said as they seated themselves. 

Kageyama took a few audibly annoyed breaths in, trying to phrase the sentence just right before he blurted out what he had to say. 

“My parents are going on vacation,” he blurted. 

Hinata squinted his brows together, paused for a while, “Okay?” he said, wondering what this had to do with him. 

Kageyama cursed himself mentally, knowing he had to explain the situation a little bit better, “My parents and I are all going on vacation, but they said I needed to invite a friend. They’re worried I’m not socializing well and making good connections, which is a skill I need if I ever want to succeed in business so, yeah….” he trailed off, realizing he just said more in these 2 minutes than he did to anyone the past couple of days. 

“Oh, you want me to come with? Sure,” he smiled Kageyama’s favorite smile, “I’d love that. Is it to the countryside?” 

He blinked at him for a minutes, feeling the corners of his mouth turn up as he realized Hinata was going on vacation with him, “Yes, we have a huge property there. My dad uses it as a business resort usually when his partners fly in. They are having their annual conference.”

“When are we going?” 

“Tomorrow,” he said, hoping the suddenness of it all wouldn’t change Hinata’s answer. 

“Okay, I’ll just have to talk to my mom, but all should be fine,” he said, slurping on the broth he ordered before sitting. 

Kageyama looked down at his hands in his lap, his fingers bleeding from the constant picking, making the skin around his fingernails raw and sore. He gave Hinata a slight nod, simultaneously worried his mom would say no, and excited that she’d say yes. He imagined Hinata and himself lounging in the hot springs, whispering in the dark to each other, laughing quietly as to not wake anyone up. He imagined how the moon looked in Hinata’s hair, how the lake would look reflected in his eyes. 

“Kageyama, you literally never listen to me when I talk,” he heard Hinata shouting. 

“Well, find something important to say then,” he quipped back, keeping to his usual banter. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “I texted my mom she said yes. What time should I meet you in the morning, you guys usually leave early for this sort of thing? I can’t wait to go to the countryside, I’ve never been to a resort! Is there a hot spring? Should I bring mone-”

“You’re already making me regret this,” Kageyama interrupted. In all honesty he was giddy over Hinata’s excitement, happy that Hinata was just as excited as he was to be going. 

“And this is why your parents are forcing me to come,” he sighed. 

Kageyama felt a smirk tug against the corner of his mouth as his head dropped to look at the intertwined hands in his lap. Still, for once. No picking, no bleeding. Hinata was good at halting the bleeding, if just for a little while. 

“So, are you going to tell me when I should meet you?” Hinata inquired. 

“My parents are already there, we will be taking a company car together. I’ll pick you up at your house at 7 a.m,” his heart was racing. He thought of Hinata staring out the window wide-eyed with excitement and enthusiasm. He figured he’d see the countryside in a whole new light after seeing the way Hinata reacts and gasps at the scenery. This trip will either help him, or kill him. Torturing himself seemed to be more likely. 

“Let’s eat!” Hinata exclaimed as the main course came out. 

Kageyama felt himself smirking once again, shaking his head at just how much he liked his tiny giant. 


	8. Kags fluff continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit by bit I will finish this chapter!! Hang in there!

His eyes couldn’t focus. As the car speed forwards his eyes blurred the purple fading to pink in the early morning sky together as he planned his vacation with Hinata. He imagined them in the bath house, the water dripping down Hinata’s slender back, flattening is always wild hair into a tame, damp mess. He’d splash Kageyama  making him miserable but happy all at the same time. He smiled at the thought. 

They pulled up to Hinata’s house, the telephone poles with their many lines in the foreground of the magnificent sky Kageyama forgot to appreciate. His eyes finally focused, first on the beauty of space, then on the beauty of earth. He was standing outside the gate with his bags, his hair crazy with bed head, his face as bright and enthusiastic as always. He ran to the car, opening the door and throwing his bag on the ground where his feet should go. He leaned down, putting a hand on the frame of the car door flashing Kageyama a smile that could move the tides, the waves ebbing and flowing with the curves of his mouth, settling into his dimples before receding again. 

“Morning,” he chirped. 

“Morning,” Kageyama said, the exhaustion hanging from his tone. The night spent awake with nausea from from excitement and nerves prior was not aiding in his usual grumpy tone. 

Hinata plopped into the car, immediately taking his breakfast out of his bag, offering some to Kags as the car lurched forward. Kageyama took a rice ball, nibbling on it as he looked out the window. He wish he could say he was staring out to the street, but he could see Hinata perfectly in the clean glass chomping away on his breakfast clumsily, rice going everywhere. He learned ways to look at him without really looking. To see without being noticed. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He dug it out and rolled his eyes at the display. Oikawa. He opened the text with a deep sigh.

_ Am I seeing you tonight?  _

_ No.  _ He quickly typed, thoughts of him and Oikawa yesterday flooded his thoughts. Touching, heavy breathing, Oikawa’s warm mouth. He shook his head. 

“What’s up?” Hinata asked, noticing his mood shift. 

“Oikawa’s texting,” he said before thinking. 

“It’s like him to get into your head a week before the season starts,” Hinata inquired. 

_ Oh, innocent boy, _ Kageyama thought, but just nodded his head in response. 

His phone buzzed again,  _ Must have worn you out yesterday. _

He rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone. He always did talk big for someone who does so little. 

“Don’t let him get to you, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Hinata said, offering comfort even when he didn’t know Kageyama needed it. 

Kageyama continued to stare out the window as fields of rice and workers whizzed past. The sun was finally yellow, the sky returning to blue as they pulled onto the road that brought them to the resort. 

Hinata went above and beyond Kageyama’s expectations when it came to the excitement. He commented on everything, the trees, the houses, the grass, the fields. His eyes were huge with wonder. Kageyama imagined those eyes looking up at him as Hinata’s warm mouth accepted all he had to offer. He shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes focused on the hands in his lap. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Kageyama/Hinata continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this is starting to look awful! Sorry friends! I hope you enjoy this enstallment! ALSO if you've suggested ships for me to write for, I will be getting to them soon! I just had this plan and it'll take a few more chapters of already set plans and then I will write whatever you want, promise!

“Nervous?” Hinata inquired, turning his kind, wondering eyes onto him for what felt like the first time since they’ve gotten in the car. 

Kageyama’s breath caught when he looked back at him, his chest feeling heavy. He tightened his lips into an unconvincing smile and nodded. He was nervous, but not for the reasons Hinata thinks. 

Hinata put his hand on Kageyama’s hand that was resting in his lap, causing Kageyama to recoil his hand. Hinata didn’t even pause, “It’ll be okay, parents love me,” he joked. 

Kageyama was silent but thanked that gods over and over again for Hinata’s existence in his life. He didn’t even know if those were the right people to thank, but for now they had all of his gratitude. 

The resort finally came into view, taking all of Hinata’s attention away from Kageyama once more. He never thought he could be jealous of an inanimate object, but here he was, cursing at the family namesake. 

“Kageyama! It’s so beautiful! Look at it!” Hinata exclaimed. 

Kageyama just shook his head as the car came to a full stop at the entryway, “Are you ready to see the inside?” 

Hinata nodded enthusiastically as he swung his backpack onto his back, instantly making him look smaller, more vulnerable. Kageyama grew weary, hoping his brother hadn’t arrived yet. He led the way hearing Hinata small gasps and intake of breath as he looked around with wonderment. They were just about to walk past the kitchen when Kageyama heard it, the voice he heard in his nightmares.

“Hello, little brother. I see your brought a friend.” 

_ Fumihiro. _

Kageyama stood in front of Hinata not noticing his movements until he had already done them, “Yes, Hinata plays on my volleyball team.” Short and simple, Kageyama repeated to himself, short and simple. 

“You’re the one we hear about. What is it he calls you, Tiny Giant?” 

“I was showing him to his room,” Kageyama said before his brother could say anymore. 

“Rooms are all taken. Father said he will have to sleep in the small room connected to mine.” Kageyama finally looked at him. His brother was even taller than him, slim and cunning. His black hair westernized, shaved on the sides with some left on top, his eyes had the same piercing ability Kageyama’s did, but there was something else behind his stare. Trickery and desire. Kageyama had seen that look once before. 

“I can sleep in Kags room. No biggie,” Hinata said, smiling at the tall man before him. 

“Father has specific instructions. He turned down a business partners travel plans to board you in that room.” 

“Fumihiro, he will be sleeping with me in my room. I will call the business partner myself to invite him to the resort.” Kageyama’s vision was going blurry. Hinata can’t sleep in that room. 

“You’ll have to run that by Father.” 

“And I will. It was nice seeing you.” Kageyama began to walk forward, only noticing his mistake after it happened.

Fumihiro walked around him, standing in front of Hinata, backing him into the wall. Kageyama turned around to see his brothers fingers gripping Hinata’s chin, turning his face up towards his. He leaned down, as if to kiss Hinata, but instead whispered into his ear. Kageyama couldn’t hear what he was saying but watched Hinata’s eyes go wide, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Kageyama stood there, shock cementing his feet to the floor. His brother released Hinata and casually walked away. “See you at dinner,” threat dripping from the promise. 

Kageyama watched as his brother walked down the narrow hallway until he was out of sight. He rushed over to Hinata, “What’d he say to you?”

“Nothing Kageyama, it’s fine.” 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata and noticed he was trembling. His eyes were wide, water welling up in them, threatening to spill over. Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t refrain himself, couldn’t make the right decision. He placed his hand on the side of Hinata’s face, a tear streaming down his cheek. Kageyama wiped it away with his thumb, looking into Hinata’s eyes he leaned down and finally placed his lips where they have longed to be since he met the orange haired spitfire. 

Hinata reacted immediately, his hands finding his way to the hem of Kageyama’s shirt, sliding underneath to feel the way his back muscles tensed while he moved his hands all along Hinata’s body. Hinata let out a small moan as Kageyama bit his lower lip, disconnecting them for a moment while they caught their breath. 

“What do you want to do?” Kageyama asked, breathing heavily. 

“Take me to your room,” Hinata said, leaning on his tiptoes to kiss him, “please,” he whispered against Kageyama’s wanting lips.  

Kageyama put both of his hands on either side of Hinata’s face, trailing his fingers down the side of his neck, over his shoulders, slowly down his arms, finally lacing his fingers through Hinata’s. 

“Let’s go,” he whispered, keeping hold of Hinata’s hand walking him to his room down a few long hallways, stopping to kiss him, to feel him, to make sure this was real. He peppered kisses all over Hinata’s face, making Hinata giggle and push him away. Kageyama smiling for the first time since yesterday when Hinata said he would come. 

They finally made it to Kageyama’s room, kissing and giggling as they both fell onto the bed. Suddenly the giggling stopped, a very serious electricity engulfing both of the boys as their mouths worked slowly on one another, drinking each other in, stopping to trace a light finger over the other’s face, remembering the softness of their features in this moment, only seeing each other in the pits of combat. Instead, they were smiling at each other in the dark room, their mouths returned to one another like lovers lost at war, finally meeting each other again even though it had only been a few moments. Kageyama slid Hinata’s shirt over his head, allowing his fingertips to graze his sides lightly causing Hinata to get goosebumps. Kageyama sat back and marveled at him. At his small frame that he knew carried such a big heart, at the fading love bites that littered his otherwise unblemished skin. 

Hinata looked at him, wondering what he was seeing, hoping he was greeted with what he hoped for, hoping he lived up to the expectation. 

Kageyama leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Hinata’s slender neck, whispering, “You are so goddamn beautiful, Shouyo.” He continued down his neck, kissing and sucking along his collarbone, making his way down his sternum feeling Hinata’s rapid heartbeat on his lips, reveling in the shallowness of his breath knowing it was because of him. He looked up at Hinata through his eyelashes as he made his way down his torso, kissing the line of his hips that created a “V”. Hinata shivered, hands flying to Kageyama’s hair, small fingers tugging and pulling making Kageyama moan deep in his throat. He slid Hinata pants and underwear off in one go, both laughing when they got caught on his ankles. He finally got them off, kissing up Hinata’s smooth, muscular thigh. He looked up at Hinata through his lashes once only to be greeted by Hinata’s anticipation clouded eyes. He placed a wet kiss at the base of Hinata’s hard and wanting cock causing the boy beneath him to writhe in pleasure and waiting induced pain. 

“Please,” Hinata whispered over and over again. The stream of pleading was music to Kageyama’s ears as he kissed up his shaft, rolling his tongue over Hinata’s purpling head. The sounds Hinata was making were ethereal, Kageyama knew he’d crave this sound as soon as Hinata was asleep, as soon as he stopped making them there would be a hole in his chest where those noises belonged. The vibrations from Hinata’s deep, low moans vibrating in his chest, awakening his heart he thought he successfully turned off. Not when it came to Hinata, never when it came to him. 

“That feels so good,” Hinata whined as Kageyama’s warm mouth slicked down his hard cock. He panted as Kageyama moved achingly slow up his length, moaning just so Hinata could feel the vibrations in his cock, sending electric currents to the base of his skull making his hair stand on end. “What the fuck are you doing to me,” he whispered as he leaned up on his elbows to look down at what Kageyama was doing to him. Mistake. Bits of sun were streaming in through the paper thin panels of the door that led outside, a stream of light hitting Kageyama’s face perfectly. The yellowish pink hue cast off his defined jawline as he stretched his throat open to allow room for Hinata who was now involuntarily thrusting his hips. Kageyama allowed for a few thrusts before he demanded Hinata to be still. 

Hinata whimpered, biting his lower lip as he looked down at Kageyama, his fingers intertwined in the sheets of the bed as he tried desperately to remain still. Kageyama kissed up his body, straddling him to remove his shirt. Hinata’s hands rubbed down Kageyama’s thin, long torso as Kageyama pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the ground. 

Kageyama leaned down with his hands on either side of Hinata’s head and kissed him achingly slow. He whispered, “Are you going to make me undress myself?” 

Hinata sat up, Kageyama now in his lap, “I’ve dreamed about undressing you since you challenged me on the court,” he said as he unbuttoned Kageyama’s pants, kissing his chest, which was face level, as he did so. He leaned forward, causing Kageyama to fall to his back making Hinata’s job of taking off his pants a lot easier. They shifted accordingly, Kageyama’s pants finally off, his hard cock resting on his stomach as he laid on his back staring up at Hinata. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Tobio?” Hinata’s voice was low, sensual. He was running a finger along his body as he walked around the bed. Kageyama was already having a hard time breathing and the kid had barely touched him. How did he do this? Unravel him with one touch? Hell, one glance and Kageyama’s done for.  _ Does he know _ , Kageyama thought,  _ does he know what he does to me? _

“Anything, just….” he whimpered as Hinata’s fingertips left him, leaving him a trail a fire in their wake, “just touch me, please.” 

Hinata quirked an eyebrow, “That’s it? That’s all your desire?” 

There was something in his tone that dared Kageyama to say yes, to see what would happen. Kageyama couldn’t chance it, couldn’t chance lying and never getting this opportunity again, “No. I want more than that.” 

“Tell me what you want, Kageyama. I will only do what you say.” 

_ Don’t you think you’ve made me wait long enough _ , he questioned to himself. Aloud he said, “Kiss me.”

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and gingerly kissed him, chaste, quick, teasing. 

Kageyama furrowed his brow as Hinata loomed over him, “More,” he whispered, pausing to give the next word much thought before saying, “hungrier.” 

Hinata was on his instantly, straddling him, grinding their bare bodies together as he pressed his lips to Kageyama’s swollen mouth. He moaned instantly, Hinata on top of him, running his tongue across his upper lip before he took his bottom lip between his teeth gently at first, applying pressure slowly, causing Kageyama to thrust his hips upward, causing Hinata to lurch forward, dragging his teeth off the setters pouting lip. Hinata smiled down at him, waiting for his next order. 

“Pull my hair to expose my neck, leave love bites.” The ordering Hinata around thing wasn’t new to him and his instincts were beginning to kick in but he doubted knowing Hinata’s every move could make this all that sexy, thrilling. What he liked most about sleeping with someone was not calculating their moves, finally allowing himself to fall the way his partner wanted him to. Hinata was swift, tangling his expert fingers through Kageyama’s hair, exposing his neck and, to Kageyama’s surprise, kissed him lightly on his pulse, traveling down with the same feather like lips, his eyelashes almost tickling Kageyama if it hadn’t been for the intense pleasure that came with it. 

“God Hinata,” he whispered, rubbing his fingertips up and down his spine, feeling it move as Hinata did. He wasn’t expecting it when Hinata finally clamped down on his pulse sucking and biting. The instantaneous nature of the action caused Kageyama to claw his nails down Hinata’s thin back which led to Hinata grinding and moaning into him, the vibrations in his throat transferring directly into his, ranking in at one of the sexiest thing someone has ever done to him, and Hinata didn’t even do it on purpose. 

Hinata shifted, moving his mouth a centimeter lower, creating a love bite there. He continued on his path until Kageyama put a hand around his throat, pulling Hinata up to him. Hinata smiled down at him as he fought for air, eyes lulling. Kageyama almost lost it right then. He loved choking people, Oikawa never allowed it so he rarely got to practice it. 

“I want you to fuck me until I scream.” 

“Yes,” Hinata wheezed, the veins in his forehead protruding. 

“Good toy,” Kageyama said, releasing his hold on Hinata’s throat, delighted to see purpling where his fingers had been. 

Hinata moaned upon the pet name as Kageyama rolled him onto his back and placed a passionate kiss on his mouth before getting off the bed to rummage through his bag. He pulled out numerous small packets of what Hinata knew to be lube and tossed them onto the bed next to Hinata. He smiled devilishly as he crawled back onto the bed, kissing Hinata on the stomach right above where his hard cock lay, making sure to breath out heavily to be sure his leaking cock caught wind. 

Hinata sucked air in through his teeth, the small wisp of air a daunting and fleeting relief to his pleasure induced pain. 

Kageyama squirted some lube into his hand, grabbed Hinata’s left hand and smoothed the jelly-like liquid over four of his fingers, using the extra sheet to wipe off his hand. “You’re going to make me scream with your fingers alone.” 

Hinata stared up at him, “I can’t.” 

Kageyama paused all of his movements, dramatically arching his eyebrow, “Did Hinata Shouyo just say he can’t do something?”

Hinata’s jaw immediately set into a determined line, he was never one to say he couldn’t do something, so why doubt himself now? 

“What do you need me to do?” 

Kageyama put Hinata’s slicked hand between his legs where he was straddling him, giving him the hint of what exactly he wanted him to do. 

Hinata began rubbing and teasing. Kageyama’s hands were rested on Hinata’s chest, keeping him upright while his head lulled back, staring up at the ceiling that had intricate cherry blossom designs woven into the wood. It would have been stunning if he was with Oikawa, or with Tsukishima like he was for quite awhile, but he wasn’t. He was with Hinata who was more stunning that any art he’d ever seen. He felt pressure as Hinata pushed a finger inside of him. 

“Fuuuccckkkkk,” he moaned as it slid in slowly and carefully. Hinata was looking up at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. To him, outside of Tsukishima, he was. Dark black contrasting against his smooth pale skin, cold meeting with warm, empty meeting full. 

Hinata slid another finger in, Kageyama silent, his mouth forming into a pleasure drawn “O” as he used Hinata’s chest to prop him up to ride his fingers. Hinata began curling his fingers, hitting Kageyama’s prostate perfectly. Kageyama’s arms couldn’t hold him up as he slumped onto of Hinata, his eyes springing open as pleasure racked through his body causing him to hold his breath. He didn’t want to scream, not yet, but the rhythm Hinata set wasn’t too fast, it wasn’t too slow, but was working Kageyama slowly and wonderfully to his breaking point. Suddenly, Hinata pulled his fingers out, sitting up, wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s waist, lifting him slightly as he lined his abandoned and forgotten cock up, gave it a few stroked with his still slicked hand, and lowered Kageyama down onto him. They both hissed. Hinata felt Kageyama’s muscle spasm around him as it attempted to accustom itself to his intrusion. 

“Fuck Kageyama, you feel so good,” Hinata whimpered as he rested his head on Kageyama’s chest, waiting for Kageyama’s body to welcome him. 

“You’ve sworn twice,” he said breathlessly, pecking the top of Hinata’s head, “you never swear.” 

Hinata rolled his hips, “You’re swear worthy, Tobio Kageyama,” he moaned.

“Mmm,” he hummed in response, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s neck, using him as leverage to thrust up and down on this thick cock. He leaned down, kissing Hinata as they were connected in the most biological way possible. On the court, they were connected hand to hand, ball to ball, but here there was a more admirable connection. The connection of lovers. Hinata tilted his head back, connecting their mouths, moaning into one another which would be weird with any other partner but for them, for them it worked. Anything would work.  _ They _ worked.

Their pace quickened, they were all breathing, hands, and kissing, whispered sentiments, “You smell good” “You’re so soft” “What did I do to deserve you?”, filled the room. Hinata’s hair was damp with sweat, Kageyama moved it off his forehead, kissing there sweetly.    

“Get onto your hands and knees,” Kageyama whispered, a smile on his face. 

“You didn’t scream yet.” 

“Yet. There’s time.” 

Hinata smiled up at him as he disconnected from him. He suddenly felt empty, disconnected from a warm that engulfed him so thoroughly. Despite wanting to protest, Hinata scrambled to his hands and knees, ass up in the air, waiting for Kageyama to do with him what he will. He heard a packet tear, excitement ebbing deep inside of him. Hinata moaned into the bed as he felt Kageyama rub him, leaning forward and kissing his tailbone, sucking and biting and he pushed a finger into him. Hinata didn’t even feel it, he was so focused on the sucking and nibbling at his tailbone. He moaned Kageyama’s name, circling his hips as he tried to focus on what was inside of him, “More,” he begged. Kageyama moved up a vertebrae, sticking another finger in. Hinata felt it this time, groaning as Kageyama slid his finger in all the way in. 

“You sound so good,” Kageyama whispered against Hinata’s arched back, leaving a kiss as his period mark. 

“Fuck me, please Kageyama. Please, just fuck me.” 

“Beg louder,” Kageyama demanded. 

“Please,” Hinata shouted louder, “please Kageyama, please. I’m begging you. I need you,” he continued to shout. He paused for awhile, “Please,” he finally whispered, his final plea. 

Kageyama kissed his shoulder, rubbed lube onto himself and pushed ino Hinata in one thrust. His face was plowed into the bed, a loud moan muffled by the sheets. Kageyama thrusted in and out of him, marveling in the sounds, the feel of someone he’s wanted to be with for so long. For once he didn’t have to pretend, for once he didn’t have to fake his partner’s hands, the softness of them, the moans, the sounds rocking his body with some kind of fulfilment. For once he wasn’t in a dream, he was here, he was present and he was making love to the sun, his sun. He quickened his pace, Hinata’s fingers white knuckled into the sheets as he moaned louder than he’d ever heard anyone moan. Kageyama angled his thrusts, rubbing past the small bundle of nerves, causing him to cry out. 

“Kageyama no, I can’t be quiet. Everyone will hear.” There was hope in his voice that Kageyama wouldn’t stop, and he knew he wouldn’t. 

Kageyama thrusted faster, rubbing past the nerves faster and harder. Hinata screamed his release, screamed his name as white threads spurted from him onto the sheets. They collapsed, together and all at once, as they usually do. Hinata on his stomach, Kageyama on Hinata. They laid like that catching their breaths, hearts beating rapidly and together. Once the breathing slowed and their heartbeats weren’t lulling them into each other they heard the door slid open. 

“What a wonderful performance.”

Both of their heads snapped towards the door. 

“Brother,” Kageyama said cooley, “I’m not who I used to be.”

“Nor,” he said in the same tone, “am I.” 

Hinata was looking between the two of them, trying to focus on who to linger on, noticing that no matter who it is, Kageyama would always be who he chose to linger with.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this first for both of these cute little boyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not the best, but I need to write and ya'll needed something to read!! Thanks for sticking with this mess!!

**Tsukishima/Nishinoya Firsts**

He stared down at the message blinking on his phone, Hinata. He sighed. Did he even want to open it? He fiddled with a fray in his sport shorts, contemplating whether it was worth being upset. He knew being upset meant he cared, meant that he was finally allowing himself to open yp but he also needed to remember how his relationship with Hinata started. He wants Kenma, that’s his goal. He sighed again, a sigh from the soul. Who was he kidding? He opened the message.

_ Sorry for not responding! I am out in the country with bad service. I hope to see you when I get back. Miss you. ~H _

In the country? With who? Kenma, perhaps? He flopped onto the gym floor, throwing his arm lazily over his eyes, the sound of the volleyballs smacking off the ground lulling him into semi-consciousness. Half of the team was here, practicing to get ready for well….practice. 

“Stop being a lazy ass! You think you get to slack off during the off season then lay around when we are practicing?”

Tsukki didn’t need to see to know who was chastising him, “Noya, it is still the off season.” 

“There’s no such thing,” he muttered, getting on the floor and laying next to him. They were silent for a while, Noya thought Tsukki might have fallen asleep. His breathing was even, a rhythm that almost sent Noya to the land of unconsciousness. Finally, he rolled onto his side, resting his head in the crock of his elbow to look at Tsukki’s always neutral face, “Why’re we on the floor?” 

He sighed heavily, “I have no idea why you’re on the floor.” He had been too conscious of Noya’s breathing, his fidgeting, forever unable to stay still. Tsukki was happy Noya spoke up, containing himself was proving difficult with Noya’s arm accidentally grazing the little bit of visible skin where his shirt had rode up. He sat up now, yanking his shirt down, pretending like the trail Noya accidentally left wasn’t still tingling. 

“Why are you so cranky all the time,” Noya sighed, “lighten up.” 

He humphed at him, standing up smoothly to pick up the balls some of the guys left as they trickled out. Noya and him were soon the only ones left in the gym. 

Tsukki felt the air in the gym change as soon as the last player trickled out, Noya touching him in some way as he passed by him, smirking as he did so. Tsukki brushed it off the first few times, telling himself it must have been an accident. He was wheeling the ball cart into the storage room when he felt Noya’s hand cup around his hip, only to drag across his lower back as Nishinoya circled to stand in front of him, finally coming to a stop as his hand cupped his opposite hip. Tukki felt cold chills creep up his arms to his neck, making him flush. 

“Noya, what are you doing?” he said, his voice shaking. 

Noya, who was looking down, finally looked up into his eyes, blinking rapidly, “I’ve never,” he paused, sighing, “i’ve never actually done it.” 

Tsukki’s eyebrows came together as he stepped out of Noya’s grip on him, “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve done some things, blow jobs and stuff but never…” he trailed off, his head dropping. 

Tsukki looked down at Noya’s hanging head, formulating how he wanted to respond. He cleared his throat, “And you want me to,” he trailed off, knowing he didn’t have to finish the sentence. 

Noya nodded his head slightly, Tsukki almost missing the movement, and would have, if his gaze wasn’t locked onto his teammates head. 

His voice softened, “I’m kind of seeing someone, well...I think we’re seeing each other...I don’t really know what’s going on with us but I’m really into him, and I want him to be into me. I just, don’t know if I should be seeing anyone else…” he trailed off as he remembered what Hinata was probably doing right now with Kenma in the country.

“Tsukishima, I don’t want you to be my boyfriend. I’m interested in someone and I want to have already done it before I’m with him.” 

“What? Why would he care?” Tsukki made it a rule not to care about who he slept with or care about whoever was sleeping with who he was sleeping with. Except Hinata. He sighed. Why did it always seems like the word except always came before Hinata’s name in his head? 

“Because I kind of already told him that I slept with someone. Well,” he finally looked up, “I told him I slept with you, specifically, because he didn’t believe me at first.” 

“And he just believed you when you said it was me?” Tsukki huffed. 

Noya scoffed and pushed Tsukki against the wall in one swift movement, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanked him down, and kissed him fiercely. 

The blonde’s eyes went wide as Noya’s lips met his. Soft, was the first thing he thought. Even though Noya came at his with such fierceness, the connect was soft, almost a whisper against his skin until Tsukki finally reacted, stepping into the kiss, deepening it. Noya moaned into his mouth instantly, tangling his fingers into Tsukki’s hair. Their tongues met clumsily which is all you can expect from a first greeting, Noya smiling around the fumble, wrapping his fingers around the back of Tsukki’s neck and pulling him closer. Their second attempt was less clumsy, but still timid, until they got used to one another. The timid kiss quickly turned into a display of passion, all fingers, breathing, and whispers. Tsukki finally pulled away, grunting as he took Noya by the arm and throwing him against the wall, dropping to his knees in front of his libero. Noya moaned as he made contact with the wall, biting his lip as he saw Tsukki kneeling in front of him. 

Tsukki took him into his mouth hungrily, pushing his sport shorts band down, not even teasing him. He pumped him at the base while sucking on his swollen head. Noya’s moans were enough to split the heavens, his small, innocent moans mingled with breathy whimpers were enough to make his knees weak. 

“Tsukki, I’m gonna…” Noya didn’t have time to finished before Tsukki opened his throat, bobbing up and down his length making him cum. 

“What’d you do that for! We still need to-”

Tsukki stood, bringing his still full mouth to Nishinoya’s, and kissed him. He pushed his tongue into Noya’s mouth, spilling into Noya what Noya had just spilled into him, forcing him to taste himself. The libero moaned at the salty taste of himself, wrapping his arms around Tsukki’s long, slender neck, using him as leverage to wrap his legs around his waist, eliminating the height difference. 

“You taste so good,” Tsukki whispered against his neck before biting into him. 

Noya moaned, grinding his hips against Tsukki’s hard, throbbing cock. Their moans clinging to one another, making it seem as though the moans never ended, just clung to the walls of the gym for future lovers. Their memory swarming around one another, marking their moment, separating their connection from the many others both boys knew were experienced here. 

“Fuck me, Tsukishima,” Noya whispered, putting his hands on either side of his face, scanning his eyes, “please.” 

Tsukishima knew if he were to remember anything about this time with Nishinoya it would be how his eyes looked in the moment, vulnerable, wanting, and absolutely oozing with desire for him and only him. 

Tsukki smiled at him, kissing him on the mouth, the jaw, down his neck as he walked both of them to the storage closet where the lube the team all pitched in on was stored. 

He lowered Noya easily to the ground, never disconnecting their lips. Noya’s legs were still wrapped around Tsukishima as they grinded into one another. 

Noya fumbled with his shorts, lifting his hips to slide them off.

“Eager, huh?” Tsukki joked, kissing the corner of Noya’s smile. 

“Very,” Noya breathed as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of Tsukki’s shorts and pulled them down. 

Noya pushed Tsukki over, switching their positions, pushing up Tsukki’s shirt kissing his long, lean torso as he used his hand to stroke him. 

“Fuck Nishinoya, that feels so fucking good,” he moaned, “no wonder you’ve never done anything else.” 

“You think that’s good?”

“Mhmmmm,” Tsukki moaned, squinting his eyes together to concentrate on not coming. 

“How about this?” Noya said, his voice dripping with seduction as his mouth wrapped around Tsukki’s thick cock. His tongue swirled around his head, licking his leaking slit as his thumb rubbed at the spot where the head meets the shaft on the underside of his cock. 

“Oh my god, what the fuck Noya,” he breathed, “that’s amazing.” His hands flew to Noya’s hair, tangling into it as if his life depended on it. 

“Noya, you gotta stop if you want me to fuck you,” he whimpered, not wanting him to stop but knowing he had to. 

He didn’t, Noya’s mouth working him to the edge, Tsukki thrusting into his mouth as he came. Noya climbed up a panting, undone Tsukki and did the same thing he did to him. He cupped his tongue to hold Tsukki’s come and then pushed his tongue into Tsukki’s mouth, moaning as he felt Tsukki gulp himself down. 

“Why’d you do that?”

“Because, I’m going to fuck you,” he smiled innocently, kissing him on the nose. 

“Oh, are you?” Tsukishima said, mock defiance in his voice. 

“Oh, yes I am,” he said, patting Tsukki’s thigh, motioning for him to turn over. 

He rolled his eyes and rolled over dramatically, sticking his ass in the air teasingly. 

Noya slapped it playfully, but upon hearing Tsukki moan, smacked his ass again. “You like that?” Noya whispered, smacking his ass harder making him yelp. 

“Yes,” he breathed, grinding his hips into the air. 

Noya smacked his ass three times in a row, his now hard dick leaking from the sound of his teammate’s whimpers. 

“Put lube on your fingers,” Tsukki breathed, motioning for the bottom shelf.

Noya grinned from ear to ear as he pumped lube into his hand, slicking his fingers, “What now?” 

“Watch,” Tsukki said as he grabbed Noya’s slicked hand to wipe some of the lube onto his own fingers. He reached between his legs, putting weight on his left shoulder, and began rubbing himself. He moaned softly as Noya kissed each cheek, biting and sucking as Tsukki rubbed himself. 

“Alright, give me your hand.”

Noya put his hand in Tsukki’s outstretched one, his heart pounding so hard against his chest he thought it may jump out of his throat. Tsukki took one of Noya’s slicked fingers and eased it into him. He let out a gasp of air. Noya moaned and leaned his head on his tailbone as Tsukki quivered and shaped around his finger. 

“Now, curl your finger over and over again,” Tsukki said calmly, a bead of sweat dripping off of his forehead. 

“Like this?” 

Tsukki winced, “Not so curled, just enough to push against, fuck, yes...just like that,” Tsukki moaned as Noya adjusted himself. “Once it feels as though you can fit more, push another one in.” 

Noya panicked, “I don’t know, just tell me when.”

“Noya, you have to know when,” Tsukki explained as softly as he could. 

“Okay, okay,” Noya whispered to himself, pushing another finger against Tsukki’s wanting hole until it slipped in, Noya curling his fingers immediately. 

“Ahhhh, fucking hell!”

“Fuck,” Noya exclaimed, beginning to pull his fingers out spewing ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again, only stopping once he felt Tsukki iron clad grip on his wrist. 

“Don’t move. Do you feel the tightening of the muscle?” 

Noya shook his head, Tsukki looking at him over his shoulder.

“You have to wait for it to stop tightening, that’s when it’s ready.” Tsukki winced again as he took in a deep, shaky breath, “Just be patient.” 

Noya waited until the tightening slowed and slowly began to curve his finger and thrusting his fingers in and out slightly. He was immediately rewarded with a low moan from Tsukki who was backing his ass into his fingers. 

“You’re so hot,” Noya whispered, trailing kisses down his spine as he fucked him rhythmically. 

“Another,” Tsukki moaned, pounding the floor with his fist as Noya shoved another finger in. 

“Does it feel good?” Noya asked, genuinely hoping he was doing it right.

The nerves in his voice made Tsukki melt. “Yes,” he whimpered, reaching between his legs and stroking himself. 

“Noya, fuck me. Fuck me now.” 

Noya fumbled, pulling his fingers out quickly making Tsukki suck air in through his teeth and wince. He mumbled his apologies and squirted more lube into his palm to stroke onto his ready cock. He looked down at Tsukki stroking himself and almost lost it, but lined his cock up with Tsukki’s entrance and took a deep breath. 

“Nishinoya, please, just go in please,” Tsukki begged, backing his ass into Noya, grinding on him in desperation. 

Noya pushed into him, moaning as each inch sank deeper and deeper, Tsukki screaming his name almost put him over the edge. 

“Fuck me!”

Noya grabbed onto his hips and thrust into him over and over again, panting as Tsukishima grinded into him, his arm going faster as he pumped himself. 

Suddenly, Tsukki pulled away from him, stood up. Noya sat on the floor in disbelief until Tsukki grabbed him by the forearm and helped him up, pushing him against the door to the storage closet. 

He put his hands on Noya’s hips and lifted him up with complete ease. “Put your legs around my waist, baby,” he whispered into his ear. 

Noya did so immediately, the wall and Tsukishima’s lean, sexy body the only thing keeping him up as Tsukishima began kissing his neck and rubbing him where Noya begged him to a half an hour earlier. 

“Mmmm,” Noya hummed as Tsukki nuzzled into his neck, his short hair tickling Noya’s face adding to the sensation from getting rubbed.

Tsukki walked backwards and squatted down to pump some lube into his hand as both he and Noya laughed. Tsukki laughed genuinely at the ridiculousness of the situation. Noya clinging to him like a koala as he bent down to retrieve lube. He clumsily walked them back to the door, hitting Noya into the door quite hard but it only seemed to bring the mood back to where it was prior. Tsukki slowly pushed a finger in as he felt Noya let out a long shaky breath as his eyes squinted together. 

“Breath through it, Nishinoya.” Tsukki whispered, kissing along his jawline as he felt Noya loosen. “Are you ready for me to move?” 

Noya looked into his eyes, searching. For what he really didn’t know, safety, maybe? He nodded. Tsukki began curling his finger slowly. Noya couldn’t make a sound, his eyes were squinted closed, his mouth forming a silent “O”. 

Tsukki watched him intently, ensuring he wasn’t hurting him, he could never live with himself if he hurt him. He almost stopped, almost backed out of it all until he heard Noya whisper almost inaudibly, “Tsukki, faster. Please, faster.” 

Tsukki curled his finger faster, moving in and out of him just a little. 

Noya moaned now, lunging forward as he rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, his fingers digging into Tsukishima’s forearms as pleasure and pain rocked through him, constantly at war. Tsukki wrapped a warm hand around his swollen, wanting cock and began stroking as his finger moved faster and faster. 

“Wait Tsukki!” Noya hollered, clawing at his arms in desperation, his orgasm crashing into him like untamed waves in the ocean. His vision blackened, his body slumped against Tsukki’s. Once his vision came back and he felt like he could finally form words he grumbled. He put his hands on Tsukki’s shoulder and pushed himself back against the wall so he could look him in the eyes, “You were supposed to fuck me,” he pouted. 

Tsukki looked at him for awhile before leaning in and kissing him once more, “Save some of your firsts.” 

Noya’s fingers were playing with the baby hairs at the nape of his neck when he nodded and smiled. 

Tsukki smiled back and set him down. They both put on their clothes, tidied up the closet, locked up the gym and waved good bye to each other as they walked their respective ways home. 


	11. Kageyama and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this next chapter would be more about this vacation Hinata and Kageyama are on and that pesky older brother. Before I write it I just kinda wanna make sure people are still reading before I give my time to writing more on this!  
> Let me know!!!  
> Love ya'll  
> Sorry it's been sporadic, I am student teaching and my 8th graders require so much from me!!

Hinata/Kageyama Kinks

**Hinata/Kageyama Kinks (non-traditional)**

Before Kageyama could open his eyes he was blushing. Hinata’s arm was wrapped around him, his body pressed up against the back of him, both naked. Hinata’s quiet snores were blowing into Kageyama’s hair lightly, his small body soft and hard all at the same time, wrapped around him like a protective shield. His morning wood was poking him in the back, hence the blushing. 

Flashbacks from the night before played behind his still closed eyes, a smirk making its way across his face. Hinata, sweaty and panting bouncing up and down on him, crying out for more, digging his small fingers into Kageyama’s shoulders which he was sure left bruises. The way his eyes rolled, his mouth opened in a silent scream as Kageyama angled his hips to pound into his small bundle of nerves. Kageyama moaned, arching his back just thinking about his favorite decoy. 

He heard Hinata gasp as his cock landed in the small of Kageyama’s arched back, moaning slightly. Hinata’s hand tightened on his Kageyama’s hip as the pleasure rocked through him. 

“Kageyama,” he whispered deep in his throat. His voice was still groggy, cracking on every syllable. Kageyama wished he would hear his name like that every time somebody spoke it. Raw and guttural, the first thing to be sent off of someone’s lips. His name starting their day, his name the first thing escaping someone’s dry, aching throat. 

Kageyama reached around, eyes still closed, the sun peeking into the room creating orange and brown shadows behind his eyelids. He wrapped his hand around Hinata’s length and started pumping lazily. Hinata’s body shot forward, his head now resting between Kageyama’s shoulder blades as he mewled his gratification. 

Panting and strangled moans filled the room, both of the boys hot and sticky from the humid air seeping into the room through the open window. Kageyama wished he could freeze time. That he and Hinata never had to go back to their real lives. They could just stayed here, naked, in bed, completely and utterly lost in each other, in passion, in love. 

Kageyama felt Hinata still as he muffled his orgasm into Kageyama’s back, his pleasure evident now on Kageyama’s hand and tailbone. 

Once his breathing was controlled, Hinata rolled onto his back and said, “I’m sorry, I made a mess,” 

Kageyama chuckled and rolled to face him, tracing light fingertips up and down his navel, “An eye for an eye.” 

“Huh?” 

“Remember? At the movie?”

Hinata’s brow creased as he tried to make his brain remember, the realization spreading across his face as a grin did the same, “An eye for an eye,” he repeated. 

Hinata brought his hand up to rake his fingers through Kageyama’s bed styled hair, causing him to roll on his side and face his setter. They looked at each other for a long time, smiling, Kageyama rubbing up and down Hinata’s side, giving him goosebumps. 

“We’re gonna have to leave this bed some time today, Tobio,” Hinata whispered, inching closer to him instinctively, his body already magnetized to Kageyama’s. Fearing leaving the bed, leaving him, leaving the Kageyama he woke up to. 

“Who says?” Kageyama replied, inching forward himself, their noses and forheads now touching. They were breathing each other in, reveling in this tender moment that they both knew after this would be rare. 

Kageyama, after a shaky breath, angled his face to bring his lips to Hinata’s. 

Hinata’s eyes went wide as the shock of Kageyama initiating a kiss set in. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers into Kageyama’s hair, deepening the kiss. 

There was a light knock on the door, “Breakfast is being served, sir,” they heard through the traditional bamboo and paper door. 

Kageyama finished the kiss properly. No haste, no abruptness, peppering kisses down his throat, kissing the smile that was conjured from the sweet act, and finally answered, “We will be down soon.” 

The boys got dressed, wrestling and joking around the whole time, getting distracted more than a few times by each other’s now hidden bodies. Hinata yearned to rip all of his clothes off and to lay back in bed just talking, laughing, anything. He walked behind him now, grabbing his arm before he could push open the door, pulling him into his self and wrapping his arms around the taller boy, snaking his fingers up his shirt, and held him there. 

“Shouyo, we need to go get breakfast,” he attempted mock annoyance. 

“I already miss your skin,” he mumbled into the back of him. 

Kageyama sighed and turned around as best he could, “I have something planned for us today, something fun. We need to eat, do this thing, and then we can come back to bed for the rest of the day.” 

Hinata, arms still wrapped around the boy’s narrow frame, looked up at him and nodded. He peppered a kiss on his chest and released him, the boys finally exiting their sanctuary. 

 

They both scarfed down their breakfast, having worked up an appetite from their...activities. Hinata had hickies fading on his neck, the yellowish spots were drawing the attention of the Kageyama family, in particular, the oldest brother. 

“Seems you have a lot of bumps and bruises from volleyball practice. You must be devoted,” he remarked, sipping tea from a delicate black cup. His skin looked transluscent in contrast to the dark cup, evil almost.

Hinata dead paned him, “Volleyball gets pretty intense. I take my work very seriously,” he blinked a few times to add emphasis to his sarcastic comment. 

“You must spend a lot of time on it.”

“Oh,” Hinata remarked, smirking, enjoying this game, “hours,” Hinata said innocently. 

“All you boys must get sick of each other for how often you are all around each other,” Papa Kageyama remarked, breaking some of the tension. 

Hinata was still locking eyes with the Fumihiro, “On the contrary, we can’t get enough of each other. Our stamina really makes it easy to be with each other all the time.” He smiled, his eyes finally leaving Fumihiro’s once he saw them lidded with pleasure. He won. 

“Well,” Kageyama interupted, pushing his chair back from the table, “if the questioning session is over, Hinata and I are going to the cherry blossom festival in town. We will be using the car.” 

“Sorry, I have plans for the car today,” Fumihiro said, waving a dismissive hand. 

“Your brother and his friend will have the car today. He has a guest. Whatever you had to do can wait,” Papa Kageyama said firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

Kageyama bowed, said thank you, and led Hinata out of the dining room. 

 

In the car, Kageyama’s hand was in Hinata’s. Hinata’s heart was still beating from when Kageyama interlocked their fingers only moments after settling into the back seat. A blush was stained across his cheeks, idol conversation the only thing keeping him semi-present. 

Kageyama slowly began to circle his thumb on the backside of Hinata’s hand, causing Hinata’s brain to go completely blank. 

“Shouyo?”

“Huh,” he exclaimed, snapping back to the present. 

“Have you ever been to a cherry blossom festival?” he repeated. 

“Oh, I’ve never attended but I’ve walked through them, I suppose.” 

“I had a dream once that I took you to a cherry blossom festival,” he said looking out the window, “your hair stood out, the light pink-almost white-petals landing on your head was like watching the sun set. When it hits the horizon and everything is orange and white.” 

Hinata blinked at him, shocked at the uncharacteristic confession. He wondered if this was the Kageyama he would get back at school, during practice, in real life. None of this felt like real life, it felt like the daydreams Hinata used to have of the two of them, before he repressed his feelings for Kageyama. He’d daydream about them practicing together, passing and spiking, kissing in between, laying in the grass of the field to catch their breath. 

“Did I say too much?” Kageyama asked, preparing to retract his hand. 

Hinata tightened his hold on Kageyama’s hand and shook his head furiously, “No! I’m just not used to you being like this. I was shocked. I didn’t know you dreamed of me.” 

Kageyama stared at him for a while, his eyes scanning for sincerity and finding nothing less. He felt as though he was scrutinizing him at all times, but he knew he needed to. He needed to know he was safe, to know his words won’t cause this little orange haired boy to run from him. He brought his free hand up and pushed Hinata’s hair from his forehead, looking him right in the eyes, and said, “I dream about you even when I’m awake.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, his face turning a deep red as his eyes darted to the side, unable to look at the boy hovering over him. 

He gulped down air he didn’t know he had in his mouth, he must have gasped without realizing, “I dream about you when I am awake as well,” he whispered, turning his head to the side so he couldn’t see Kageyama’s reaction. 

Kageyama leaned forward and kissed his temple and turned to face forwards. They didn’t say anything, their heartbeats filled the emptiness in the car. An emptiness that did not feel empty to the boys, their hearts singing the most beautiful love song to one another, using their ribcages as instruments. 

 

As they drove into town, Hinata’s eyes grew wide and his excitement ebbed. He was facing the window now, his arm angled awkwardly but he didn’t mind. He had an iron grip on Kageyama’s long, ample fingers and he didn’t know when he would be ready to let go. 

“Kags, it’s beautiful!” he exclaimed. 

Kageyama chuckled deep in his throat, “I figured you’d like it. It looks a bit different in the country-side.” 

Hinata couldn’t respond, his face was pressed against the glass in excitement as he saw all the vendors and street performers and his favorite thing of all, festival food. He silently thanked his nagging mother for forcing him to bring some of his savings with him, now he could buy all he wanted. 

The car slowed and finally came to a stop by a bridge that stretched over a pedal littered river. The driver got out and waited by the door. Hinata went to open the door, but Kageyama stopped him. 

“Out there, we can’t be,” he looked down at their interlocked fingers, “this.” He emphasized by raising their joined hands. 

Hinata smiled, “I know.” 

_ Of course he knew _ , Kageyama thought to himself as he looked down at who he would call the love of his life. 

“One kiss before we step out?” he whispered, his eyes staring down at their hands. He knew they’d fit together perfectly, that his warmth would beat the cold desire in Oikawa’s out of his abused hands. He finally felt warm with his own little sun.  _ Pathetic _ , he thought. 

Hinata leaned forward, pressing their mouths together, hands flying to Kageyama’s hair, making a mess of what he tried to tame. He didn’t care though, he would never care, as long as Hinata was touching him this passionately, this eagerly. Nothing would ever matter as much as the hunger Hinata showed for him. 

Hinata pulled away, looked at him, smiled, and went back in for another passionate kiss, pulled away again and sighed. Kageyama tried to lean forward to initate another kiss but Hinata put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, “At this rate we will never leave the car. I saw some delicious duck kebabs back there and while I love kissing you, I love duck kebabs just a bit more.” 

Kageyama opened his mouth, gaping in mock offence as he smiled and opened the door, stepping out into a world where there was no Hinata and Kageyama as lovers, only Hinata and Kageyama as teammates. He didn’t know how long he could live in a world where Hinata was nothing more than a teammate. He questioned it as he saw Hinata running across the bridge backwards, sticking his tongue out at him, challenging him to win.

“Little shit,” he whispered, a smile on his face, and hurried after him.  _ Not very long _ , he concluded. 

 

At dusk, when the vendor's lights came on and the streets were lit by nothing but the soft yellow street lights, the boys made their way back to the bridge, walking slowly occasionally bumping into one another with their shoulders. Throughout the day Kageyama tested his own limits, grazing Hinata’s hand with his pinky when they were in close proximity, flicked a few petals from his wild mane, little things that felt so big.

Hinata never shied away, never looked doubtful. Kageyama wondered how he became so sure of himself, so aware, and so confident. 

They stopped halfway across the bridge, the string lights that wound between the wooden planks shone off the river, looking like little suns trapped by the darkness. Like Kageyama and a million little Hinata’s. 

Kageyama glanced around, making sure no one was in sight of the bridge before he stepped behind Hinata and threw his arms around his neck. 

“What do you see?” Kageyama whispered.

“Lights reflecting off the water,” Hinata said matter-of-factly, but with a shake in his voice. 

“The water, the blackness, that’s me. The light, making beauty out of the darkness, that’s you.” 

“You’re pretty poetic when you’re not being an ass,” Hinata smiled, knowing Kageyama couldn’t see it. 

Kageyama chuckled, Hinata would feel the vibration flow through him. It reminded him of how much he loves the dark. “Have I ever told you how much I love the dark?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“I love it. There’s an energy about it. The darkness envelops everything but has no mass, it doesn’t weigh anything down, and it lets light in without hesitation. If there is a chance for light to stream through the darkness, darkness just moves aside and lets it,” he was staring out at the water, his chin resting on Kageyama’s arms, “people fear darkness, but it is so giving. It hides what you don’t want to see but illuminates the things you do. In short, darkness is not a bad thing to be.” He turned around in Kageyama’s arms and kissed him. The wind blew, blowing the petals around them. In that moment, Kageyama didn’t think about nor care if anyone was around to see. He didn’t care if anyone saw him life Hinata up onto the railing of the bridge and step into his embrace, if they saw him desperately trying to show Hinata how much he loved him with the movements of his mouth on his because his lips would never allow him to form the words. He didn’t care if they heard Hinata moan as Kageyama kissed down his throat, nipping and sucking over old bruises, making Hinata new again with his mark. 

“Car,” Hinata panted. 

They stumbled over to the car, the driver nowhere to be found, but they weren’t really worried about it. The fell into the car, Kageyama on top of Hinata, unbuckling his pants as quickly as he could while trailing kisses down his stomach. As soon as he freed Hinata’s now hard cock his mouth was on it, there was no teasing, just pure need for one another. 

“Ah, Kags, ah, please,” Hinata begged, wrapping his hands around his head and pushing his head down his length, hissing out in sudden pleasure. 

Hinata tugged on his hair, indicating that he wanted Kageyama to come up and kiss him. He obliged, the door shutting behind him.

They kissed passionately, their tongue fighting for dominance, Hinata finally winning. Kageyama let his tongue explore, moaning at how good it felt. 

“Wait, wait, did you know?” Kageyama asked.

“Know what?” Hinata said breathlessly, smiling up at him.

“That I’ve always wanted to have sex in a car.” 

“Kags, how would I know that?” Hinata asked. 

He shrugged, smiling down at him, “I just feel like you know everything about me already.” 

Hinata rolled his eyes and pulled Kageyama back down into a kiss, unbuttoning his pants and reaching a hand inside to fondle his girth.  

Kageyama moaned, thrusting himself in and out of Hinata’s fisted hand, “More, I need more.”

“What do you want?” Hinata whispered. 

“You, please.”

Hinata sat up suddenly, pulling his pants down to his knees, “Sit,” he said simply. 

Kageyama did as he was told and watched Hinata get on his hands and knees beside him, his ass facing him. Hinata stuck his fingers deep in his throat, making himself gag while simultaneously slicking his fingers. Kageyama moaned, bringing a hand to his cock and stroking it as he watched the beautiful man before him rub his wanting hole. 

Hinata gasped as he pushed a finger in, moaning as he pushed it further in. Kageyama bt his lip, trying not to moan in response. He didn’t want Hinata to think he was that easily turned on. Hinata’s forehead was resting on the seat as his ass bobbed up and down on his own fingers. He stopped for a second, only to push another finger in, a long, low moan indicating how good it felt. He scissored his fingers, stretching himself out. Getting himself ready for Kageyama. Kageyama was the biggest he’d ever been with girth wise, so he had to prepare properly. Hinata pulled his fingers out and turned around, sticking his ass in the air in the opposite direction and shoved Kageyama into his mouth, all the way to the base. He gagged, making Kageyama moan out loud, his hand flying to the boys hair where he fisted his orange locks and bobbed his head up and down while Kageyama was in his throat. 

Hinata gagged over and over again, finally pushing himself off of Kageyama, bringing his hand up to stroke the saliva over all of his cock. 

Hinata sat up and quickly positioned himself in Kageyama’s lap, grabbing his cock and lining it up with in enterance. 

“You ready?” Hinata asked. 

“For what?” 

Hinata slammed down onto him, crying out as Kageyama bottomed out inside of him. 

“Fuck Hinata, we don’t have lube, god you’re so fucking hot,” he sputtered as Hinata began rolling his hips, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around the boy and began lifting him up and down on his cock. Hinata was panting, his mouth shaped in a silent “O” as pleasure spread its way through his limbs. 

“I want to hear you, baby,” Kageyama whispered as he lifted his hips to meet Hinata’s thrusts. 

He cried out, his hands flying to Kageyama’s legs as he tried to maintain his balance. 

“Mm, I love how you sound,” Kageyama whispered, kissing his clothes shoulder. 

“Let me turn around, I want to see you.” Hinata lifted himself off of Kageyama and turned around, repositioning himself and relining up Kageyama’s cock, “I want you to look at me,” he said, holding Kageyama’s eyes. 

Kageyama nodded slightly as he bit his lip, his eyebrows crunching together. 

Hinata lowered himself slowly watching Kageyama’s eyes roll with every inch that buried into him. 

Hinata brought his lips to Kageyama’s once he was filled completely and began bouncing up and down. Slowly he bounced and rolled his hips at the same time, Kageyama brushing past his prostate. He was a mess above Kageyama and Kageyama swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful. Hinata’s mouth hung open. Kageyama lifted up his shirt and kissed each of his nipples, sucking them into his mouth, Hinata’s hands flew to his hair, tugging in the way he knew Kageyama liked. 

Kageyama brought his hand to Hinata’s leaking cock and began stroking furiously. 

“Ah, Kageyama it’s too much, I can’t,”

“Me either,” he grunted.

Hinata came moments later, squeezing onto Kageyama’s girth causing him to scream his release. 

They panted, kissed, laughed, and finally disconnected, Hinata wincing as Kageyama pulled out, suddenly feeling extremely empty. 

Kageyama used his undershirt to clean up their mess. They saw the driver rounding the base of the bridge, walking up the bank. He got in.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” he said, voice holding worry. 

“Not at all, you had perfect timing,” Kageyama smiled, side eyed Hinata who was giggling uncontrollably. He wished he could kiss that smile, but decided against it. Some things he’d have to learn to wait for. 


	12. Guess who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to have a little fun but turned a little angsty. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope ya'll like this! Let me know!  
> Also, leave me some requests!! Ill get to them in my own little way, making sure it fits into the plot and junk!  
> Love ya'll, and thanks for your continued support!

**_Guess/Tsukishima_ **

_ Tsukishima’s mouth was on his, hungry and wanting. “I need you,” he whispered against his lips, grinding their clothed cocks against each other.  _

_ He was panting, his brow furrowed, trying to concentrate on making this last, he hated the moment it all ended. When he pulled out and was suddenly empty, gaping.  _

_ Tsukishima was kissing down his frame, whispering “I want you” and “”I need you,” over and over again against his skin, giving him goosebumps.  _

_ “Please,” he begged under his breath as Tsukki kissed just above where his boxers lay, sucking a dark love bite there. His fingers were in the boy’s blonde hair tugging and pulling, grinding his hips involuntarily in the air, whimpering at the lack of friction on his wanting cock.  _

_ “So eager,” Tsukki said, flicking his eyes up to meet the ones staring down at him, clouded with desire. He was smirking now at the small wet spot on the boy’s boxers.  _

_ He did that. He unraveled the boy underneath him, causing his cock to leak and strain against his boxers.  _

_ “Tsukki, please, don’t make me wait any longer,” his raspy voice moaned. He reached his own hand into his boxers, freeing his cock, stroking lightly.  _

_ Tsukki moaned low in his throat, biting his lip as he watched the boy fondle himself.  _

_ “God, you’re so fucking hot,” the blonde uttered, gutturally. The smirk he was sporting wrapped around the tip of the undone boy’s leaking head while the boy continued to stroke himself. _

_ “Ngh-ah-Tsukki, yes,” the boys whimpered, one hand gripping the sheets while the other quickened its pace on his throbbing cock.   _

_ “Are you gonna cum for me? So soon?” Tsukki prodded, giving three ‘tsk”s with his tongue, shaking his head elaborately.  _

_ “No, no. I’ll wait! Please don’ be disappointed in me, Tsukishima. Please,” he shouted breathlessly, eyes rolling from the thumb rolling over his head expertly.  _

_ “How will you make me happy?” Tsukki said, knowing the boy’s soft spot, knowing what words would make him cave.  _

_ The boy put his hands on Tsukki’s chest, pushing him into a sitting position. He used the hole in Tsukki’s boxers to free Tsukki’s girthy cock. He stroked it lightly, due to lack of lubrication. He reached next to him, grabbing the lube from his bedside table and quickly and expertly squirted the cold lube onto the tip of Tsukki’s cock, knowing how much the spiker loved the sensation.  _

_ Tsukki sucked air in through his teeth hissing as the cold pain and white hot pleasure rushed through him, making the base of his skill tingle in a way no one else has ever made it do.  _

_ His eyes were finally able to focus after the intense pleasure and pain faded. He gasped at the sight before him. The boy’s eyes were rolling as he bounced up and down on his own fingers, gaping, preparing himself for Tsukki. One thing the blonde liked about this boy was how eager he was for him. He was so excited that he couldn’t even wait for Tsukki to prepare him. He took matters into his own hands.  _

_ The boy quickly scrambled onto Tsukki’s lap, kissing him deeply and passionately. Something so pure could never be rushed, they smiled into each other, Tsukki’s hands rubbing up and down the boy’s arched back with a feather-like graze. The boy shivered.  _

_ “God, I love you,” he whispered against the blonde’s kiss-swollen lips.  _

_ “And I, you,” Tsukki hummed back.  _

_ The boy reached behind himself, grabbing the base of Tsukki’s cock and giving it a few tugs before he lined him up with his warm, wanting hole. He slammed himself down onto Tsukki, knowing Tsukki liked it fast and rough. He began bouncing up and down immediately, wincing at the sweet pain of adjusting to Tsukki’s girth inside of him.  _

_ “Fuck, fuck, you’re so good, god, how do you do this,” Tsukki placed his forehead on the boys shoulder, unable to hold himself up through the pleasure, “god you amaze me,” he grunted. He grabbed into the boy’s hips to stop him from moving and began thrusting up inside of the boy on top of his rough and deep.  _

_ Pleasure like nothing before rocked through the boy as Tsukki pounded into him. The pleasure was so overbearing that he couldn’t even make a sound. He jolted on top of the blonde, mouth gaping, eyes rolling, brain unable to even formulate what he would say if he could say anything at all.  _

_ Tsukki’s fingers dig deep into the boy’s skin, the boy knew that there would be finger sized bruises there tomorrow and smiled to himself, he loved when the blonde left him reminders.  _

_ “My own smiling, silent mess,” Tsukki uttered against his shoulder, biting down hard, marking the boy in as many places as he could.  _

_ Tsukki angled his thrusts, slamming into the boy’s prostate violently, “but I like my boys screaming,” he said, pulling away, watching the boy scream and writhe above him, feeling the boy’s small fingers digging into his shoulders enough to take him over the edge. He felt his orgasm building in his groin.  _

_ “Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy,” he grunted, praising the boy above him.  _

_ The boy came, squeezing around a still thrusting Tsukki.  _

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck,” Tsukki said, pulling out and shoving the boy onto his back, cum spraying over the boy’s chest and navel as he screamed out his name.  _

_ Tsukki’s eyes were closed, but he heard the boy beneath his panting with a low hum in his throat, the boy’s unique body orgasm still rocking through him. Tsukki refused to miss the sight he saw so seldom. He opened his eyes, the boy’s eyes were still writhing as he jolted, his fingers playing with the air in a way Tsukki has only seen in this situation.  _

_ Once the jolting slowed the boy opened his eye, smiling. He looked down at himself, then up at Tsukki who was still hovering over him. _

_ With a devilish grin, the boy grabbed Tsukki’s hand, dipped one of the blonde’s finger into the pool of cum forming in the divot of his thin chest, and brought it to his mouth, inserting the finger into his hungry mouth, sucking long and hard.  _

_ Tsukki bit his lip, furrowed his brow, and whimpered as the boy, with his big, innocent eyes, looked into his eyes. “Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk,” he breathed, head hanging low as pleasure rocked through him. _

_ “Looks like you’re ready for round two,” the boy whispered, wrapping his free hand around the back of Tsukki’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss.  _

_ “Dude, it’s time to wake up.” _

_ He heard Tsukki’s voice even though his mouth was on his.  _

_ “Dude, wake up you’re going to be late to the first day of official practice.”  _

The world around him melted away as yellowish orange light flooded his senses. Yamaguchi’s eyes opened to a blurry figure inches from his face, “What?” he mumbled. 

“We have to go. I thought you were already awake. You were saying my name over and over again. Probably were telling me to shut up,” Tsukki said lightly. 

“Probably,” Yamaguchi said, swinging his legs to the side, sliding them into his house slippers before he fully touched the floor. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay last night.”

Yamaguchi gave him his brightest, fakest smile, “What are friends for?” 

Tsukki smirked back, “Shower. Now. We are leaving in 10 minutes.” 

“Ten minutes?!!” Yamaguchi exclaimed scrambling out of the bed, running for his bathroom. 

_ Stop dreaming of things that will never happen _ , he scolded himself in the mirror, turned on the faucet and undressed, tears welling in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  



	13. Ennoshita/Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go lovelies!   
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Definitely not one of my favorite samples of writing, but hang in there! I'll do better next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> There is a part where Ennoshita classified they boys as "not genuinely gay" because they'd fuck girls. I DO NOT BELIEVE IN THIS VIEW! I believe if people call themselves gay than they are gay even if they like a gender other than their own! I just know this is something gay men struggle with a lot!  
> ALSO  
> Trigger Warning!!!  
> Internalized homophobia  
> Dark Thoughts

**Ennoshita/Tanaka- Firsts**

Enno was sitting across from Tanaka, staring at him scarf down a sticky rice bun ravishly. He couldn’t help but smile at him when he looked up from his food, rice sticking to the corner of his mouth. 

“What are you staring at?” 

Enno blushed and shrugged, looking away from him as if he wasn’t important enough for an answer. 

“You were looking at me.” Tanaka smirked, shaking his head.

Him and Enno had been playing this game for weeks. Small flirty gestures, word games that teased one another, but only they knew what the words actually meant. 

Enno rolled his eyes elaborately, shaking his head in return and turned to walk away from the group. He didn’t realize how attractive Tanaka was until pretty recently. He wasn’t one to notice those things about people, about anyone. He strayed away from romantic attachments, but Tanaka caught his eye at the last team party. He was talking with Hinata, his hip jutted out, all his weight on one foot as his arm leaned against the wall, his elbow propping him up, hand on his head. Something about the stance reminded Enno of a wild cat, a jaguar perhaps. His mouth went dry in that moment, the blood rushing to his face and groin. His closed his eyes now, the group’s chatter behind him drowned out as he composed himself, which has proven difficult lately around Tanaka. 

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and walked to his next class, Tanaka’s cologne still clouding his thoughts. 

…

They boys were celebrating another victory at Sugawara’s house due to his parents being away on business for the weekend. Enno was breathing deeply in the corner of the living room as Tanaka perched on the arm of the chair Enno was sitting in. He was wearing a black shirt that hugged his broad chest and fell right above his belt line, a small piece of skin visible, the band of his boxers peeking out from underneath his dark wash jeans. Enno swallowed deeply, balling the hem of his loose fitting shirt into his fist as he imagined how good Tanaka looked without his clothes.

Tanaka leaned over to whisper into Enno’s ear, “What are you freaking out about?” 

Enno just shook his head as subtly as possible, not wanting to draw attention from the boys. Hinata was leaning on Kageyama’s legs as he sat on the floor and Kags sat in the chair across from Enno. Hinata’s legs were draped over Tsukki’s, intertwined intimately and leisurely. Enno admired them. Suga and Daichi were nowhere to be found, the whole team knew where they could look if they really wanted to find them, but they doubted they wanted to. Tsukki was rubbing Hinata’s leg absentmindedly, Kageyama’s hand rested on the back of Hinata’s neck, massaging lightly. 

“Picturing me naked?” Tanaka whispered. 

Enno blushed and shrugged, “Maybe.” 

Tanaka looked shocked for once. Enno smirked at that. Not many people could shock the most unpredictable player on the team, but he could. 

“Wanna go upstairs?” He purred in his ear. 

Enno thought for a second, did Tanaka know he was a virgin? Did he know that Enno was a nervous wreck? Did he know Enno’s family would disown him if they found out? 

Tanaka’s pinky skimmed across Enno’s arm and suddenly none of it mattered, he nodded and rose from his seat. They slipped out silently when Enno heard Asahi say angrily, “What’s going on with you three anyway? Why are you sitting here all over each other? It’s a disg-” 

Enno flinched at the words he knew came next. He admired the triad and thought about the happiness he felt when he watched them. He wanted to retract into himself, he wanted to dart into the closest room and hyperventilate alone. Sure, they’re all fucking each other but out of convenience. They don’t love each other, they’d all be with girls. Not Enno. He was truly and genuinely gay, a secret about himself he struggled with daily. He saw genuine love between Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima. Hinata being the link, the commonplace. Maybe those three would get it, butt the others? 

Tanaka grabbed onto his hand suddenly, and life melted away. He was being pushed against the wall in the hallway that led to the bedrooms, Tanaka’s hungry mouth on his, hands exploring Enno’s unadventured body. His fingerprints the first to imperfect his skin. A trail of fire followed where those fingertips went, Enno’s blood was boiling as he heard Tanaka grunting as he rubbed his groin against Enno’s leg. They stumbled into the closest, unlocked room, stripping clothes off of each other as they fell onto the bed. They were in their underwear now, grinding, moaning, whispering, breathing heavily. 

Tanaka kissed down his body, nipping, biting, sucking, leaving bruises. He used his teeth to snap Enno’s boxers against his perfect skin, making him gasp, a small moan escaping his lips. 

“God, you’re so hot. You’ve been teasing me for weeks,” Tanaka said, kissing Enno’s inner thigh, making him squirm. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he gasped, barely making the words out between his small moans. 

“That what makes it even sexier. You’re driving me crazy and you don’t even mean to.” Tanaka slid the boy’s tight, spandex like, boxers down and marvelled at him. 

“Jesus Ennoshita, where the fuck have you been hiding  _ that?”  _

He blushed and covered his eyes by draping his arm over his face, “Why would you say that, that’s so embarrassing,” he whispered into the darkness. 

He expected Tanaka to respond but instead, he wrapped his warm mouth around Enno’s head and moaned. The vibration reached his fingertips as he squeezed his eyes and mouth shut to stop the indelicate noises his body wanted to make. 

Tanaka sucked his head fiercely, pumping his shaft slow but with a lot of pressure.

“Gah, fuck, Tanaka, please, I can’t,” Enno grabbed Tanaka’s hand and pushed his head away. 

Tanaka shot up, his brows furrowed, “What’s wrong?”

“I-I am a-I wouldn’t have lasted liked that.” 

Tanaka smiled and shook his head adorably, “You don’t have to last. I know you’re a virgin.” 

“What, how?!” Enno said, shooting up to a half sitting position. 

“I asked around, I wanted to be prepared for you,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

Enno’s heart exploded with many emotions and love was one of them, which terrified him. 

“You asked so you’d be ready for me?” Enno repeated. 

Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck, smirking, “I know, it’s lame.”  

“No,” Enno said, sitting up now and kissing him passionately, “it’s not lame.”

They kissed for a long while, teasing each other. Tanaka wrapped his hand around Enno’s throat and pulled away, causing Enno to struggle against his hand. Enno moaned as his air supply became restricted, Tanaka awarding him with a deep kiss. 

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Tanaka moaned into Enno’s neck. 

Enno thought about it for a long time while Tanaka kissed his neck, careful not to leave love bites. 

“Then do it,” Ennoshita whispered back. 

Tanaka looked into his eyes for a while, scanning for reassurance, for any doubt. He didn’t find any. 

He nodded, pulling lube out of the jeans on the floor and coated his cock with it. Enno bit his lip as he watched the process, suddenly needing Tanaka’s cock in his ass more than he ever thought he would. 

“Go easy on me,” Ennoshita whispered as Tanaka positioned himself behind him. 

“Easy isn’t my strong suit, but I’m going to try. Listen to my demands, that will make it easier.”

Enno nodded and balled the sheets into his hands, bracing himself for the intrusion.

He felt Tanaka push his finger easily inside of him, he moaned loudly, his face plummeting into the bed. 

“Fuck, that was easier than I though. You finger yourself don’t you, you little slut.” 

Enno moaned into the sheets as Tanaka pressed another finger into him, moaning, “Yes,” as he bounced his ass up and down on Tanaka’s skilled fingers. 

“Can we get another finger inside of this beautiful ass?” Tanaka asked, pushing a third finger into him. Ennoshita gasped, eyes rolling as Tanaka curled his fingers in a come here motion, just barely grazing Enno’s prostate. 

“You have to go soft, I’m really sensitive,” Enno struggled out between moans and deep, hard thrusts sending his face into the bed, muffling his voice.

“Fuck, I thought I was going soft,” Tanaka said, a small laugh in his voice. He eased up on Enno, curling his fingers inside of him less vehemently. 

“Good, that’s so fucking good...god, Tanaka...Ngh, ugh,” Enno gyrated his hips, arching his back over and over to get the friction he needed.  

Tanaka leaned forward to kiss his wide, unblemished shoulders, sucking there as he did, leaving love bites where people can’t see. 

“Can I please fuck you now?”

“God, please!” Enno almost screamed. 

Tanaka quickly pulled his fingers out, his arm aching as he lined up his already slicked cock and slowly entered Ennoshita. 

“Fuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk,” he drew out as each inch buried itself into Enno’s hungry asshole. Slow and sweet wasn’t in Tanaka’s repertoire so refraining from thrusting in and out insanely was extremely difficult, but also exotically intoxicating. 

He pulled out all the way to the tip of his head and sank back into him slowly. The long, low, chest vibrating noise that escaped the boy beneath him was worth it. Worth the refraining, worth the slow gentleness of this moment, even if he didn’t get off. 

He did that over and over again, he could feel Enno getting restless. He waited for Enno to ask him to go faster. 

Enno began circling his hips, thrusting back into Tanaka while Tanaka was thrusting into him. Tanaka sucked air in through his teeth, releasing it with a low moan as both of their paces quickened, but still pretty slow for Tanaka.

Enno rested his weight on his shoulder, turning his head to face Tanaka as he watched Tanaka thrust in and out of him. He put a hand on his hip, making his arm a great grab spot for leverage. Tanaka grabbed him by the elbow and began thrusting deep and hard. 

“Ah, Tanaka, please….don’t stop...ah, fuck, aaahhhhhh,” Enno moaned, his pitch changing as Tanaka quickly thrusted in and out of him, soon his hand came up to Tanaka’s abdomen, stopping his thrusts, “It’s too much, I’m sorry.”

Tanaka began slowing his thrusts, letting him drop his arm as he grabbed onto his hips, circling his thumbs on the soft skin there. 

“Fuuccckkkk,” Enno hissed out, bringing a hand to his neglected cock, pumping it slowly. 

Tanaka felt his ass begin to quiver around his cock, squeezing and sucking him in deeper and deeper. Enno went completely still as cum stained the bed sheets, his body collapsing as he tried to catch his breath. 

Tanaka pulled out of him, and much to his own dismay, grabbed the boy by his shoulder and turned him over onto his back. He stroked himself fast and hard, imagining doing the same motion inside of Enno. 

Enno’s small, blemish free torso lay beneath him, stomach rising and falling rapidly as his orgasm still racked through him, his breathing still not in control quite yet, stretching the muscles in his abdomen. 

“God Enno, you’re beautiful,” he grunted. Moments later he came all over the boy’s chest and navel, using his shoulder as a grip. He could feel the blood forming the bruises beneath his fingers. 

Tanaka dipped his thumb into the cum on the boy’s chest and brought his thumb to Enno’s lips, rubbing the cum on them like chapstick. 

Enno looked up at him innocently and licked his lips, all the way around. He took Tanaka’s finger, dipped it in more cum and put the finger in his mouth, sucking and kissing and licking the cum off of the boy’s finger. Tanaka whined as he thought about that mouth on his cock. He felt his cock twitched.

“You ready for more?” Tanaka whispered.

Enno pulled him down for a kiss, whispering against his lips, “Yes sir.” 

They fell asleep there hours later, spent, covered in cum and completely and utterly lost in each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Nostaliga can only get you so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I am a literal trash can and haven't updated in like...months! BUT I am working on a NANOWRIMO novel so bare with me! I hope you like this installment. (I had to re-read old updates to make sure I kept with the story line!) This happened before the party where Ennoshita and Tanaka did their thing! Little flashback for ya'll!

  
  


**Tsukishima/Kageyama- nostalgic/rough**

Hinata and Kageyama strolled in, hair mussed, smelling like the crisp autumn air that has moved into town while they were in the country. Tsukishima felt blood rush to his face when he saw Hinata’s shoulder pressed against Kageyama’s arm as they greeted the others. 

The music was loud, the drinks were cold, and the atmosphere was welcoming, until Hinata saw the look on Tsukki’s face. He sighed deeply and flashed an apologetic smile with a small wave. 

Tsukki shook his head, turned on his heels, and retreated into the kitchen. 

There, he found Noya and Asahi taking jello shots. Tsukishima prided himself in being the least drunk at the party, but tonight, he knew, would not be one of those nights. As soon as he set one shot down, he scooped up another, and another. Noya clapped him on the back and handed him a solo cup filled with a red liquid. Tsukki couldn’t conjure up words or care to ask what was in it. He chugged it down and asked for another. Once the cup was in his hand he went to the backyard, letting the crisp air sting his cheeks, suddenly feeling the wetness there. 

_ Damn you, Hinata _ , he thought to himself. A sob found itself stuck behind his adam’s apple, a small, heartbreaking noise the only thing escaping. 

“What are you doing out here?” Kageyama asked as he stepped out of the sliding glass door, closing it softly behind him with a thud. 

Tsukki just shook his head, leaning against the house behind him. He didn’t trust his voice enough to do anything else. 

Kageyama stared at him in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Tsukki started to squirm under the scrutinizing gaze, kicking at the frosted grass with his shoe. 

“You like him. Maybe even love him.” Kageyama leaned against the house next to Tsukki, face pointing upward as he scanned the sky. Even Tsukki had to admire his beauty, had to commit Kageyama’s sharp face softened by the moonlight to his memory. 

Tsukki opened his mouth to refute his statement, but nothing came out. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I’ve known for awhile.” His face was still angled toward the sky, “You see, the things is, I like him too.” He finally brought his eyes to Tsukki’s, eyes Tsukki was too used to looking into. “What are we going to do about that?” 

Tsukki stared at him, his glasses fogging up from the cold breeze, lips quivering with chill and desire. He shrugged, his voice still lost. 

“Let’s see if we can help you find your voice.” Kageyama took a step towards him, their cold noses meeting before anything else, until finally their lips came together. Tsukki’s eyes went wide, a hand coming up immediately to push Kageyama away. 

“What the fuck, Kageyama?!?!” Tsukki pulled away, but didn’t step back. His eyes scanned his setter’s eyes, looking for his motive, his intentions. 

“Come upstairs with me,” Kageyama whispered. 

“Are you joking? Do you remember how we left it? You said I wasn’t enough. You told me I wasn’t fucking enough,” Tsukki was yelling now but he didn’t care. Kageyama didn’t get to hurt him the way he did and then ask him to go upstairs. 

“Because it’s always been him, can’t you see that? It has  _ always _ been him!” 

Tsukki didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or the fire in Kageyama’s eyes, but he brought his mouth down to Kageyama’s, kissing him passionately. His body fell into a familiar rhythm. Kageyama wasn’t a new lover, they had history. Almost as if all at once, his atoms began vibrating at the pace Kageyama had set for them years ago, falling back into the small, young, naive, Tsukishima that Kageyama’s touch was so good at regressing him to. 

“Come upstairs with me,” Kageyama mumbled against his lips. 

Tsukki nodded, their labored breaths coming out in puffs of smoke into the cold air, their noses red. 

They made their way into the house and up the stairs without being spotted, Kenma and Kuroo were standing in the livingroom, Bokuto in the kitchen taking jello shots, causing a good enough distraction. 

Kageyama opened the first door they came across, only to find Daichi on his knees in front of Suga, arms bound behind his back, clamps on his nipples. 

Kageyama and Tsukki stared slack-jawed before mumbling apologies and closing the door, only to turn to each other and burst out laughing. 

They went to the next room and sighed a sigh of relief when they found it vacant. The atmosphere in the room sobered as Kageyama shoved Tsukki against the wall, slipping him out of his light windbreaker while kissing down his neck. 

Tsukki hated how he did everything so effortlessly, so nonchalantly. He was putty in his setter’s hands and Kageyama wasn’t even trying. 

Kageyama’s hand slipped underneath his loose fitted shirt, feather-light touches making him shake from anticipation and the feeling of being tickled. His fingertips grazed over his now pert nipples, making his whine as his body begged for more. 

“Already whining, Tsukishima?” Kageyama whispered against his neck, his warm breath catching the small hairs there, giving the blonde gooseflesh. 

Kageyama wound his fingers between Tsukki’s and lead his way from the wall towards the bed. Kageyama laid in the middle of the bed, grabbing his shirt by the collar and dragging it over his head, unbuckling his pants and pulling them, and his underwear down simultaneously. Tsukki was staring down at him, gaping. He had almost forgot how beautiful Kageyama was but his permanently moonlight skin stark against his black hair, as dark as night had his blood rushing to more than one head. 

Kageyama was toying with his own nipples while looking up at Tsukki’s reaction. He smirked, “What’s wrong, Tsukishima?”

“You’re so beautiful, Kags.” Tsukki couldn’t handle not being skin to skin with him for one more moment. He threw off his clothes and got into bed with him, their mouths meeting as if they starved for each other. 

Their mouths were everywhere, each other’s necks, each other’s chest. Kageyama’s mouth was on Tsukki’s ready cock, while Kageyama’s cock was lined up with Tsukki’s mouth, 69ing in the most traditional sense. They were lost in each other, the moans sending vibrations through each other’s shafts up into their nerve endings as they sucked each other as though they were making up for lost time. 

Kageyama rolled off of Tsukki and told him to get on his hands and knees. One thing Tsukki loved about sex with Kageyama was that he was always the bottom. While Tsukki didn’t mind being the top, bottoming was more his style. 

“Lube?” Kageyama asked. 

Tsukki shook his head. Kageyama scanned the room, quickly realizing they were in what looked like the parent’s room. The setter cursed under his breath. He wrapped his arm around Tsukki’s torso, pulling his up to put Tsukki’s back against his front. He shoved three fingers in his mouth, gagging him, “Give me that fucking spit,” Kageyama whispered as Tsukki spit into Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama gagged him again, taking all the spit the gagging created and slicked it on his fingers and cock. He shoved Tsukki back down, bending down behind him and licking him where he so desperately craved. 

“Fuck, Kageyama,” Tsukki exhaled as his body got used to this kind of stimulation after two years of never having it done.

Kageyama licked his warm hole, increasing pressure until he heard the blonde whining and backing up into his tongue. Kageyama let his tongue slip inside and smirked when he heard the boy moan. 

He pushed a finger in, and then another, remembering exactly how his blocker liked it. 

“Ah, Kageyama, yes, please, more, harder,” Tsukki begged. 

“Harder?” Kageyama shoved another finger in, working in and out of him while simultaneously curving his fingers insanely fast inside of him.

Tsukki was screaming at this point, “Hard enough?” 

“Yes, yes, god, please, yes, keep going,” Tsukki yelled, “please don’t stop Kageyama. Please. Please.” 

Kageyama pulled his fingers out of him, lining up his cock with his entrance and slammed into him. 

“AHHH, yes,” he cried, balling his fists into the sheets as Kageyama pounded in and out of him with lightening speed. 

Tsukki reached in between his legs to stroke himself, only to be stopped by Kageyama.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Tsukki whined his response, backing his ass into Kageyama’s thrusts to get him deeper inside of him.  

Kageyama wrapped his hand around Tsukki’s throat, pulling Tsukki up to him and pounding into his prostate. 

Tsukki tried to scream, but the hand wrapped around his throat caught his screams. Kageyama reached around and started stroking Tsukki’s neglected cock. He stroked him furiously, feeling Tsukki’s ass squeezing his cock. He stroked him a few more times and then pulled out of him, redrawing all contact. 

Tsukki whirled around, “What are you doing?” 

“How do you feel right now?” Kageyama asked breathlessly. 

“Like I need to finish. Kageyama, come on,” Tsukki said, grabbing for Kageyama’s slender hands. 

“This is how I feel when I am with anyone but Hinata. I never feel finished, satiated,” Kageyama’s face was turned away from him now, “It was never that you weren’t good enough. It was that I needed...more. I needed him.” 

Tsukki began to understand the point Kageyama was trying to make. “So what are we going to do? I need him too. He’s the only person that makes me feel...anything. I’m a shell without him.” 

They looked at each other for a long time before they heard a small voice from the door, “You could share.” 

They’re heads turned towards the voice only to find Hinata standing in the door way. 

“Share?” 

Hinata stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He took off his shirt, “I thought about this a lot in the country. I love Tsukishima,” he took off his pants, “but I also love Kageyama. I couldn’t help but think of how I could have you both.” He took off his underwear, walking towards the bed, “You two obviously have a history, something I had figured out a while ago, so why don’t we all just...love each other?” He was on the bed now, in between the two incredulous boys. 

“What about Kenma?” 

“I thought about that too. I realized that he was the only one I thought liked boys, so I think my body just told me I liked him because he was a possibility for me. Now, there’s so much more than just possibility at stake. There’s love.”

Tsukki stared from Kageyama to Hinata, and back again. After a while, he took Hinata’s face into his hands and kissed him deeply, “I missed you,” he whispered against his lips. Hinata smiled, “I missed you too.” 

Kageyama watched and didn’t feel any jealousy, no feelings that made him feel like he wouldn’t be able to do this. 

He hooked a finger under Hinata’s chin, turning his face towards his, and kissed him, “Let’s do this.” 


	15. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima has always loved Tendo, but he has never known how to confront his feelings. Advice from a surprising rival will revel what is most important to him, and how he can keep Tendo without hurting another teammate, and himself.

**Tendo/ Ushijima-- Surprises**

Everyone has caught wind of Karasuno’s shockingly surprising season. The team better than it ever had been, rumours speculated it was because number 10 and number 9 were finally releasing some of their obvious sexual tension in private, but Ushijima wasn’t one to believe in rumours. Even though he and Tendo were in University, playing for Chuo Intercollegiate Men’s volleyball team, they still caught wind of the team’s drama.

He and Tendo were waiting at the bus stop when he got the text from Taichi. They were on their way home home to watch the big game. Tendo was talking about something mindless, Ushijima was far too used to tuning him out when he needed a mental break. Perhaps this is why they’ve remained friends when no one else could handle him. Ushijima’s own little monster, he almost smirked at the thought of it.

“Did you hear Karasuno’s number 9 and number 10 are shagging?” he interrupted.

Tendo laughed, “About time, those little shits were basically fucking on the court all last season.”

Ushijima didn’t realize he was waiting to see how Tendo would react to it, to two boys fucking. A non-answer, usual to all the other times Ushijima tried to silently gauge how Tendo felt about the idea.

Sure, the guys at  Shiratorizawa Academy fucked like bunnies, as he was sure they do at Karasuno, but this was more than that. They never did it out of romance, just to get that need out of the way so they could focus on one thing, volleyball. It doesn’t help that Tendo never knew about it, naive as he liked to be is as naive as the team wanted him to be. The boys knew of Ushijima’s tenderness for Tendo, especially Taichi who he spent most of his restless nights with.

The bus rolled to a stop in front of them and Ushijima boarded without a reply to Tendo. Tendo knew better than to be offended, knew that it was just Ushijima, but it was too easy to hurt his feelings, especially when he knew Ushijima was searching for a specific response. Was his the right one?

They ride was silent once Tendo fell asleep, his head resting on Ushijima’s shoulder, his soft snoring almost a lullaby to him as it was the sound that has lulled him to sleep since their time at University.

The bus rolled to a stop as he nudged Tendo awake with a brisk shrug of his shoulder, consciously not showing too much affection. Tendo woke instantly, grabbing his bag from underneath his long legs. Ushijima watched as those long legs unfolded with an elegance he knew Tendo didn’t even know he possessed. He looked away quickly, picking up his own bag and following his blocker out.

At the bus stop they went their separate ways, Ushijima’s phone already in his hands as he texted Taichi to meet him in their spot.

…

Ushijima jiggled the key to his cousin’s apartment into the hole and opened it easily. His cousin was always out of town, only keep this place upon Ushijima’s request. He didn’t have to wonder if Taishi was there, he knew he would be, hoping out of the shower, towel drying his hair, his slim body on display for only him. He didn’t talk much, no in front of his teammates, but when it was just them, there was something that opened them both up like floodgates.

His legs moved automatically into the bedroom where he saw Taichi in the doorway of the connected bathroom, towel drying his hair. He crossed the room in moments, taking Taichi’s dick in his hand and pumping furiously.

Taichi’s eyes went wide as Ushijima’s hand came up to his throat, pushing him against the wall adjacent to them, his face quickly reddening from lack of oxygen and increased blood flow to his face and cock.

Ushijima brought his mouth down onto the boy’s in front of him, kissing and moaning as his body relaxed into the typical rhythm that was him and Taichi. He shoved him onto the bed and kissed down his body, putting his cock in his mouth instantly and sucking like his life depended on it. He licked the base of his head, the way he knew Taichi liked it. Taichi’s fingers were weaving through his hair, his moans vibrating in his chest and throat as Ushijima released him with a loud pop.

“God, I missed you,” Taichi whispered as he sat up on his elbows and met Ushijima’s mouth.

Taichi made quick work of his pants, pulling his thick cock through the zipper and began pumping, lazy and slow, never disconnecting their mouths.

Ushijima moaned into his mouth as his pumps became faster and he added more pressure.

“Taichi, turn over,” he whispered, a plea in his voice.

Taichi obliged, turning over, shoving his perfectly round ass into the air, wiggling it in front of his face. Ushijima chuckled and gave it a good smack while he unbuttoned his pants and threw them off, reaching into his bag to get the lube.

He picked up the hand the Taichi was using to rub himself and squirted some lube onto it, placing his hand onto his stiff cock. Taichi carefully slicked his cock with the cold, jelly-like liquid, and then quickly shoved a lubed finger into his wanting ass. He knew Ushijima didn’t like to waste time.

Ushijima smacked his hand away and pushed two fingers in, making Taichi moan into the sheets. He curled his fingers a few times before adding another, making tears spring in Taichi’s eyes.

Taichi loved it rough, raw, and emotional. Ushijima was always hungry for him, couldn’t be bothered with wasting time to treat anyone easily, and Taichi couldn’t get enough.

He whined as Ushi removed his fingers, backing his ass into his stiff cock and gyrating up and down, rubbing him with an intensity he didn’t know he possessed.

Ushijima laid five hard smacks on his left cheek making him moan and whimper at the same time.

He quickly lined his cock up with his entrance and shoved into him all the way down his shaft, slapping against him in the most satisfying way.

“Gah, fuck you’ve tightened since i’ve been away,” he grunted.

“Ah, fuck, I--shit, there,” pleasure was overtaking him to the point of no words, “couldn’t be with, Ushijima, please don’t tease me, anyone else,” he finally breathed out.

Ushijima was kissing up his back, circling his hips before pulling ou and thrusting into him deeper and deeper, slowly angling his thrusts, almost tapping his prostate, but starting at square one again.

They were both moaning and panting and laughing and begging.

“Let me fuck you,” Taichi blurted.

Ushijima pulled out of him and stepped off the bed and bent over it, legs wide. Taichi smiled at him and rounded the bed and stood behind him. He quickly lubed hismelf and Ushijima up and slowly sunk inch by inch into him, holding his hips with a iron grip so he couldn’t thrust back onto him. That didn’t mean he didn’t try.

“Fuck, faster, please Taichi, faster,” he begged.

Taichi kissed up his back slowly, small, easy thrusts were all he was willing to give. Ushijima was pounding his fists into the bed as he tried, but to no avail, to move his hips, to get more of him, to feel him deeper and deeper.

“You want me to go deeper?” Taichi whispered into his ear, wrapping his hand around his throat.

Ushi nodded, which was the only way his body knew how to respond when it was so caught up in pleasure.

Taichi used the hand around his throat to lift his back against his chest and thrust his hips slowly into him, deeper and deeper, until Ushijima was crying out. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down even further once he had bottomed out.

“Fuck, fuck, just like that, more, please.” Ushijima was a mumbling mess as Taichi pulled out of him and slowly sunk back into him, further and further until Ushijima couldn’t take it any more.

Taichi pushed his face onto the bed, put his foot on the bed and began pounding him.

“Oh my god,” Ushijuma said through gritted teeth, Taichi’s fingers gripping his hair and pulling his head toward himself. Ushi’s back angling beautiful as each thrust hit him with a satisfying smacking sound.

Ushijima reached for his dick and began pumping as his vision began to blur and the muscles in his thighs began to tremble. He felt the pressure in his stomach growing and growing, swelling into a huge ball of pressure, begging to be released. He started pumped even faster. Taichi pulled out of him quickly and grabbed him by the elbow, twirling him around as he dropped to his knees and put Ushijima’s length into his mouth, reaching around and sticking three fingers into his ass. He sucked and moved his fingers into the come here motion until he felt Ushijima still. He released his cock and began pumping it, his mouth open, waiting for Ushijima to come all over him. It seconds Taichi was closing his eyes so he didn’t get any of Ushi’s cum in them. He licked his lips and opened his eyes to look up at a bewildered Ushijima. He grabbed a little off his cheek with his thumb and stick it into Ushijima’s mouth, Ushi sucking it off with a low moan.

Ushijima dropped to his knees and sucked on Taichi until he came into his mouth.

They laid on the floor, panting and smiling at each other.

“Have you told him yet?” Taichi panted, playing with Ushijima’s fingertips with his own.

Ushijima stared up at the ceiling, his fingertips playing against his sternum, his other hand playing with Taichi’s. “No,” he said simply.

“You two are sharing a room and you haven't fucked his brains out?” he inquired, doubt in his voice.

Ushijima rolled over onto his side and jokingly punched him in the chest, “That’s what I have you for,” he joked.

“Not while you’re there, you don’t,” he countered, rolling onto his side and pecking his nose. They knew how to fuck, god did they know how to fuck, but intimacy? Something they rarely did.

He brushed his fingers through Taichi’s uniquely colored hair and smirked disheartenedly, “I know.”

They looked at each other for a while longer until Taichi pinched his nipple and said, “We gotta get going to practice.”

Ushi gaped at him, a smile forming at the corners, “Don’t ever do that again.”

Taichi reached forward and did it to the other nipple, smiling.

Ushiijima jumped up and began quickly dressing while defending off a pinching Taichi. They laughed as they got dressed and left their safe haven, locking the door behind them.

 

To be continued…...

 

 


	16. To be continued

Ushijima’s heart was racing and not because of volleyball practice. Tendo was acting like himself, his muscles flexing easily, his body remembering the gym, the people. His laugh came easily, his jokes easing the teams’ morale. He missed this, how he felt in his gym, how his blocker,  _his blocker_ , was so at ease, was completely and utterly his. When they played here Ushijima was the engine and the players were what made the engine work. At college he and Tendo are bottom of the heap, working their way up to the top once more, something both he and his crazy haired blocker had to get used to. Seeing him here though, back at the top, back to making the 1st years awe at him with his mastery. It didn’t help that Taichi was “accidentally” bumping into him every chance he got, or rubbing against him in just the right way.

Yeah, his heart was racing, but not from volleyball.

Kurasano’s team was trickling into the gym for their allotted practice time before the game tomorrow. Ushijima tried to search for any signs of any of the boys’ love affair, but he saw none. They were professional, better even, than what they were last year. He grunted low in his throat as he watched the setter quickly pass the ball to the small, orange haired hitter.

“The team has good 1st years, huh Ushi?” Tendo said, leaning his elbow on his captain’s shoulder to prop his head on his hand.

Ushijima nodded, not only in response to Tendo, but to himself. As the Kurasano boys left one by one Ushijima did begin to see what other teams were talking about. The blonde, usually cool and nonplussed was running after the orange-haired boy, a smile on his face as he tried to catch him. Childish, perhaps, but something in Ushijima’s stomach longed for what they had, down in his core. He thought back to earlier in the apartment, running from Taichi and laughing, really laughing.

He followed them into the locker room and saw that he was soon left alone with Hinata. Hinata was lacing his shoes quickly, pulling his shirt over his head, all of it bunching up on his chest due to being in too much of a rush to pull it down.

“Hello,” Ushijima said quickly, only remembering how small he was when he approached him timidly.

He flashed Ushijima a smile that was mind-blowingly adorable, cocked his head and said, “Hey.”

“Can I,” Ushijima paused, thinking of what he was going to say next, “talk to you about something?”

Hinata’s eyes darted to the door, then at the clock hanging on the wall, then pack to Ushijima, who was about to say nevermind when he heard the boy’s bag plop to the ground while he sighed, “Of course!”

Ushijima sat down next to him on the bench, looking down at his hands that were interwoven to the point of whitening his knuckled. He hoped Hinata knew what he was about to say held something. It held a piece of him as old as he was himself. A secret that had come to age alongside him, matured and grew into him, filling the empty spots with him. Tendo, he squeezed his hands tighter.

“You can tell me,” Hinata coaxed.

“I like someone,” he blurted out, sighing and racking his fingers through his hair, “and it’s...unconventional…” he struggled out.

“Okay?”

“I heard that you and number 9 were a thing,”

“We aren’t a thing,” Hinata responded.

“Oh, well, I’m sorry for assumi-”

“He’s my boyfriend, as is number 11,” he cocked his head again and smiled.

“That’s what I meant…” Ushijima shifted uncomfortably, this may have become the most awkward situation he’s ever been in.

“ But it’s not the same thing. I always thought it was too until I actually felt what a ‘thing’ feels like compared to what love feels like. A thing is something you can live without, a ‘thing’ is something that comes and goes without much of an absence from your life. Love,” Hinata paused, looking at the door, “love is feeling as though your arm is missing when they are away. You’re half of the you that you are with them. Does that make sense?”

Ushijima’s eyebrows pinched together as he let Hinata’s words sink in. He thought about if Tendo was something he could live without, or was it the idea of Tendo? He nodded, “Yes, it makes sense. Thank you.”

“Hinata,” they heard someone growl.

“Coming,” Hinata said in the direction of the noise, looking back at Ushijima, smiling sincerly, “doing what makes you happy is what’s most important. Don’t live your life in a shell,” Hinata stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, “See ya!”

Ushijima stared after him, afraid and comforted by the boy’s words. He wondered if the advice helped him, or harmed him.

  
  
  



	17. SMUTTY SMUT SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo are back at it again with the possessive bullshit. Enjoy

**Kuroo/Kenma Possessive**

Kuroo was on his back, a hot, sweaty, sticky Kenma girating on top of him, holding Kuroo’s lean, muscular arm to his torso, thumb in his mouth as he sucked violently. HIs eyes were lulling into the back of his head as he rubbed against Kuroo’s hard cock, ensuring that nothing was inserted, thus torturing the captain that lay below him. 

“Please Kenma, it’s been too long, please. I can’t.” 

Kenma didn’t even acknowledge him, just kept using him as he pleased. Kuroo knew better than to attempt touching him of his own free will. He knew the punishment would be worse than what he was receiving now. 

Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s fingers and put them in his mouth, slicking them with his saliva. Kuroo was whimpering, knowing what was coming next, knowing all he could do was helplessly lie there and try to control his hips, which wanted to buckle into Kenma and make him scream. 

Kenma lifted himself off of Kuroo just enough to shove his slicked fingers in between his legs before he sunk down on them. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo whispered as Kenma gyrated up and down on his fingers.

“Curl them,” Kenma whispered, the only thing he has said to Kuroo since he pushed him into their hotel room. 

Kuroo almost cried at the bit of attention those two words gave him, and excitedly complied. Kenma moaned audibly, fucking his fingers with a determination Kuroo loved. 

His hair was matted to his forehead, Kenma teasing him for at least an hour. Kuroo knew as soon as he winked at Bokuto that this would happen, he was hoping for it. 

“Kenma, please,” he whispered for the hundredth time, getting the same response. 

“Toys don’t talk.” 

Kenma lifted himself off of Kuroo’s fingers, turning around, putting his ass in Kuroo’s face as he licked the tip of his captain’s purpling head lightly, blowing on the wetness his lick created. 

Kuroo whimpered, struggling underneath a surprisingly heavy Kenma. Kenma put the head in his mouth, sucking viciously, causing Kuroo to scream out. He lightly scraped his teeth against his head, causing Kuroo to writhe beneath him, free hand gripping the sheet as tears sprung in his eyes. 

Kenma stood suddenly, crossing the room to his traveling bag and pulling out Kuroo’s worst nightmare. The hollow dildo Kenma had purchased for days like this. Meaning, he used Kuroo’s dick without Kuroo reaping any of the benefits. The thin silicone causing a barrier from his sensitive, wanting cock, to Kenma’s achingly beautiful ass. 

Kuroo closed his eyes and tried to control himself, knowing begging for anything at this point would make his punishment much, much worse. All he wanted to do was beg to put his hands on him, beg to have himself buried deep into his favorite setter, moaning into each other’s mouths as they reached climax, but this wasn’t that kind of fuck and Kuroo knew it. 

Kenma came back, attaching the hollow strap on onto him as if it were a medical procedure, very little contact, no sweet kisses or smiles as he did so. 

Kenma grabbed the lube from the bedside table and chucked it on the bed. He slowly climbed onto the bed, throwing his leg over Kuroo, straddling his chest, effectively putting his round ass right in his lovers face. 

Suddenly, Kuroo could see his small head bobbing up and down and he knew he was working his expert mouth around the silicone attached to him. He whimpered as he used everything in his will house not to thrust into his throat, making him gag. His fingers were entwined in the sheets as he squinted his eyes closed. Maybe if he couldn’t see he wouldn’t sound so desperate. He heard the slurping and light gagging coming from Kenma and couldn’t help but thrust his hips into him, his body begging to feel the setter’s warm mouth. 

Kenma stilled and immediately stopped what he was doing. He climbed off of him kind of awkwardly and and straddled his hips. He leaned forward, Kuroo feeling is warm breath on the peach fuzz by his ear. 

Quietly, almost inaudibly, Kenma whispered, “Toys don’t fucking move,” and slapped him across the face, causing Kuroo to wince and buckle his hips. Kenma knew how much Kuroo loved to be slapped, loved to be told what to do. 

Kenma crawled onto his hands and knees and looked behind him,  “Fuck me,” he said simply. 

Kuroo scrambled up and began to unbuckle the strap on surround him.

“No, with it on,” Kenma said matter-of-factly. Kuroo leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kenma’s tailbone as he tried to compose himself. He took a few deep breaths and then scooped up the lube, applying a generous amount onto himself. Kenma held out his hand, and with a sigh Kuroo squirted some into his hand. Kenma was making quick work of himself, stretching himself in preparation for Kuroo’s added length, his ass bouncing up and down on his own fingers as he moaned in the most lewd way possible. 

As soon as he removed his fingers Kuroo was thrusting into him, making Kenma call out, but leaving Kuroo feeling frustrated as his body ached for the feeling of being inside of him. 

He thrusted into him over and over again, Kenma’s face was continuously smashed into the bed as he called out in short, small gasps. If he wasn’t able to feel it, Kuroo was going to ensure Kenma could, for days. 

He felt Kenma stiffen and come but he kept pounding him just as hard as he was before, if not harder. Kenma couldn’t even get any sound out of his mouth, his eyes shut, his mouth gaping open, fingers squeezing the bedsheets as he tried to cling onto some kind of reality. 

Kuroo was sweating now and losing momentum, his dick was too long for the hollow strap on as he began to harden, causing him pain in the sweetest way. He felt Kenma seize and come again, the boy collapsing onto the bed in front of him. 

Kuroo unbuckled the strap on and tossed it aside. He lined up to Kenma’s entrance and pushed into him. Kenma gasped at the skin on skin contact and resumed his position on his hands and knees. Kuroo balled a fistful of Kenma’s hair and pulled him up towards him, wrapping his arms around his torso and thrusted into him. He kissed down Kenma’s jawline, nibbling as he felt the small boy smile at the sensation. 

Kuroo pushed him back down to the bed and firmly placed him hand on Kenma’s tailbone, using it as leverage to thrust into the boy’s prostate. Kenma moaned into the bed, knowing full well that their teammate’s rooms flanked theirs. In seconds he was cumming for a third time, Kuroo following shortly after not being able to resist the contraction of Kenma’s beautiful ass on his hard cock. 

They laid on the bed, Kenma tucked under his arm, head laying on his sweaty chest. Kuroo stared at the ceiling as he heard the small boys soft snores and couldn’t help but smile. 


	18. Unwarranted Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is having intrusive thoughts...but of who? What happens when Kuroo finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been awarded a teaching job and have been spending most of my summer planning for that!
> 
> Please enjoy this installment, it was super hot for me to write! My fiance LOVED it!
> 
> BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY READERS!! 16,000+ hits?!?! Ya'll are too good to me! <3 <3 Thanks for reading and keeping me writing! I love you!

**Kenna/X- Unwarranted Dreams**

_ Kenma was smiling up at him from the bed, half of his small face covered by the pillow he plummeted into moments before, ass in the air, swaying side to side lightly.  _

_ “Eager,” he heard himself say in a small voice. _

_ Kenma mewled as he lightly stroked himself, spreading just enough so he could see from the where he sat between his legs. He let out air he didn’t know he had been holding. He leaned forward and trailed kisses down his spine, sucking and biting as he went, leaving love bites. He could feel Kenma panting underneath him, reaching around to squeeze Kenma’s purpling head, making the boy let out a scream beneath him.  _

_ “Please,” he begged.  _

_ “Mmm,” he hummed into his ear, taking his lobe between his teeth and lightly nibbling as Kenma thrusted into him. He had no intention of wasting his time with him, but he refused to rush through it.  _

_ He laid his head between Kenma’s legs and licked his leaking head, making Kenma’s back arch from surprise.  _

_ He smiled and wrapped his long fingers around Kenma’s waist, lowering him down into his open mouth. Kenma let air out through his teeth as he sunk further and further into his mouth, deep into his throat.  _

_ “Gooooddddddd,” he moan as he slowly thrust out of his mouth, then slowly back in, letting him get adjusted to his length intruding his throat. The boy beneath him groaned as Kenma fucked his mouth, the vibration sending waves through Kenma, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He has never been teased so thoroughly, so thoughtfully. He was thrusting in and out of his mouth quicker now, bringing himself to the edge until he felt himself being flipped over onto his back, the air getting knocked out of his lungs and he was pushed into the bed. His strength always did surprise him.  _

_ “Were you going to cum?” he asked, eyes watering from lack of oxygen, his face just barely regaining color, eyes hooded with desire. Kenma could have came just looking at him like this, disheveled, ready, wanting. All for him, he kept repeating to himself, all for him.  _

_ Kenma smiled around the blanket that happened to be draped over half of his face and nodded slightly.  _

_ “Mmmm,” he hummed from deep in his throat, leaning forward, stopping just short of Kenma’s waiting mouth, whispering, “that’s your first mistake,” before jumping off of the bed and rummaging through a bin under his bed.  _

_ He pulled a small black ring and a small remote from the box and smiled devilishly. _

_ “Wh-what is that?” Kenma stammered. _

_ “You’re worst nightmare,” he said, giving Kenma’s cock three good pumps before sliding the ring around his shaft and balls. Kenma moaned from the contact, the swiftness and expertise of his hands were driving him crazy. How’d he become so...confident? So sure? _

_ “What does it do?” Kenma asked, staring at where he sat perched at the bottom of the bed.  _

_ He simply clicked a button on the remote and Kenma’s vision went white as shocks of pleasure rocked through him, his fingers digging into the duvet as he tried not to shout out. Suddenly the feeling was gone. It took him a moment to open his eyes, but when he finally did, he was no longer on the bed.  _

_ “Wh-what..” he didn’t have time to finish as the same vibrating feeling coursed through him, turning his brain to mush. He felt the knot in his stomach and groin tighten until he couldn’t imagine them tightening anymore. Then the feeling was gone again. He groaned, thrusting his hips into the air.  _

_ “Please, come to me, please. I want to feel you,” he begged, reaching his long, slender arm out to where he watched from the bedside. He simply shook his head and pressed the button on the remote. This time, a faster, more aggressive vibration rocked through him and he knew he’d explode. Only he didn’t. It was like something was blocking it from happening.  _

_ He whined, trying to move his hands to pull the ring off, only somehow, he had tied them to the bed posts without him noticing.  _

_ “Please,” he whispered.  _

_ He tsked his tongue three times and pressed the same button as before, throwing the remote onto the bedside table.  _

_ Kenma felt him crawl onto the bed and spread his legs apart. He pumped Kenma a few times making him cry out as his body tried to let him release, only to fail over and over again. He felt him push a finger inside of him, then another. He scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching and opening him. Kenma was whimpering at this point, all of the build up becoming too much for him. He pulled at the restraints around his wrists with lame attempt.  _

_ He heard the opening of the lube container and felt the cold liquid fill his hole and spread around his cheeks. He hissed at the initial feelings, his body super sensitive from the vibration.  _

_ “Ready?” he asked.  _

_ Kenma peeled his eyes open and looked at him looking down at him. He was panting, all from just watching Kenma squirm. Kenma bit his lip and nodded. He slammed into him. _

_ “Fuck!” Kenma exclaimed, squinting his eyes shut. He didn’t imagine him to be bigger than Kuroo but he reached placed even Kuroo couldn’t. _

_ He waited, circling his hips ever so gently until Kenma’s muscle relaxed. As soon as he could, he began thrusting into him. Kenma swore that if the ring wasn’t around him he would have came nearly twenty times by now but this...this was torture.  _

_ “Please, I want to touch you, please,” he moaned. He expertly reached for the knots, undoing them with one hand while still thrusting into him. Kenma’s hands fell to his sides and were instantly on his back, nails digging in as he wished for release.  _

_ “Please, please, let me cum, please,” he begged as the vibration become too much. He kept thrusting into him, trailing kisses down his chest, licking and kissing his pert nipples. Kenma put his fingers in his red, crazy hair, pulling him up to him and kissing his mouth, his tongue pushing in, tasting him. Exploring him.  _

_ “Please, Hinata” he whispered against his mouth.  _

_ Hinata smiled against his mouth and reached between them and pulled the cock ring off. He straightened up, pulling out until he could see the purpling tip of his own head, smiled down at him and… _

“Kenma, up, time for practice.” 

Kenma opened his eyes against the harsh sun, immediately bringing his arm up to shield his eyes. Kuroo stood in his room, club outfit on, his cool expression indicating he was already in a bad mood. 

“Having a good dream, were you?”

“What?” Kenma asked, still trying to come to. He felt his hardness against his leg and squinted in pain. 

Kuroo’s eyes fell to him, a sad smile forming his face as he kneeled on the bed and uncovered him. He saw the hardness against Kenma’s boxers, immediately pulling them down and wrapping him warm mouth around him. 

“Ah!” Kenma exclaimed, his fingers going to his hair. He shamefully came 30 seconds later.

Kuroo straightened up, wiped the cum off the corner of his mouth and said, “Now tell me, when you’re eyes are closed is it me you imagine, or the hitter?”. 

Kenma stared at him wide eyes. 

Kuroo nodded slowly and turned on his heel, exiting his room, leaving Kenma sitting there in his own filth, staring after him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
